The Diary of a Drag Queen
by CullenGirl1901
Summary: Jasper is a teenage boy. He still is unsure of his sexuality but with the help of his loving sister and understanding girlfriend he is able to explore a different type of lifestyle. Adopted from XxDaAshersxX. Rated M to be safe.
1. Preface

I started having feelings...for someone other than my girlfriend...is that normal?

Not just any 'someone' but...a guy.

I knew this was normal on some level. We all go through the 'trying something new' phase I just didn't know if this was what I was feeling.

Even if I did have this feeling for a guy...who would I go to? Alice – my loving girlfriend would probably be pissed off if I even mentioned having feelings for someone else. Rosalie – my sister and best friend wouldn't understand, would she? Don't get me started on my parents and I can't tell any of my guy friends because there's no way they'd let me live it down.

What am I gonna do?


	2. The New Kid

**Okay so XxDaAshersxX decided she didn't want to write this story any more and I decided to take it from her and write the rest. :) It will be rewritten a little but it should still have the basic outline of the story. Please enjoy. :)

* * *

**

I woke up on Monday same as every Monday for school. Would you believe I am still getting over this party I went to on Saturday night? I am still a bit hungover if that's possible.

I just managed to get down the stairs looking half decent. My family was waiting for me before they had breakfast.

My family is weird like that they always have to wait until everyone is at the table to eat, we have to go to church every Sunday, we actually have family nights and spend all family holidays together.

"Took you long enough," Rosalie giggled patting the seat beside her. "I think you're turning into a girl."

"What does that make you?" I replied.

"Shut up, I only got down two minutes ago."

"New record,"

Rosalie laughed and let my comment go. Rosalie is my younger sister. The best sister in the world. Unlike most brothers and sisters we actually get a long and to top that off we are each other's best friends. Not many people can say that about their siblings but I am proud to. Rosalie has my back for everything and I have hers. She even comes to me about boy trouble and if that doesn't say we're close I don't know what does.

After breakfast Rosalie and I flew out of the house to avoid being driven by one of our parents to school. We'd rather walk than be seen getting dropped off by our parents.

When we reached the school parking lot we waited for Alice. She pulled up in a yellow Porsche she was so lucky she could drive. My parents won't let Rosalie and I drive until we're eighteen.

Alice has been my girlfriend for two years now and she's really understanding. Well about as understanding as she can get. She's also Rosalie's best friend so she has to split her time between us.

"Hey guys," Alice called running over to us.

"Hey Ali," I smiled at her pulling her into my arms to kiss her when I released her Rosalie said hi with the air kiss thing girls do.

"So how was the weekend?" Alice asked. She was grounded this weekend so she had to get all the juicy gossip from us.

"Ask him I got nothing." Rosalie said pointing to me.

"The usual. There was a party for eleventh graders so Rosalie wasn't there. Nothing exciting happened." I explained.

"Well you know if I had been there, there would have been so much more to talk about." Alice laughed.

"I know you just attract drama." I joked.

The bell rang to tell us we needed to get to class so Alice and I said goodbye to Rosalie as we went to our first class of the day – Maths.

Alice and I sat at our usual seats in the back but still drew attention to ourselves. I don't know why everyone is so obsessed with popular kids and I can't believe I'm popular, I think it's all Alice. She's a cheerleader which means instant popularity so I just have to deal with it.

When the teacher walked in to begin the lesson she announced we had a new student. Everyone turned to face the poor kid she was pointing to.

I couldn't really see him when everyone stood up to crowd around the new guy but when they sat down I could make him out a bit better. He had curly black hair and a lot of muscle. For the rest of the lesson I sat and stared at the new kid. I don't know why I stared at him but I did. Alice actually had to punch me in the arm to get me to get up to go to the next class with her.

The rest of the day I did the same thing in every class: stared at the new boy. I still couldn't figure out why I couldn't tear my gaze away from him.

By the end of the day I figured out that the boy was called Emmett McCarty, he had moved here from Tennessee. I also got a better look at him. Emmett was tall, muscular, handsome and had dimples when he smiled. He was also the type of guy who could take a joke but would kick someone's ass if he had to.

"Hello Jasper?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face.

"Wha-yeah Alice?" I finally realized we were in the parking lot by her Porsche with Rosalie. Wow. I hadn't even registered leaving our last class. Why was I so caught up with this guy?

"Do you want a ride home?"

"Yeah please."

"What is with you? Alice said you spaced out during every class." Rosalie asked as we got into the back of Alice's car.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what's going on its weird." I explained.

For the rest of the day I kept thinking about Emmett. I couldn't stop thinking about him. What the hell was going on with me?

* * *

**I'd like to thank XxDaAshersxX for letting me adopt this story because otherwise it'd have gone to waste.**

**Reviews would be great because I haven't written anything like this before and a little encouragement would be nice. :)**

**xx**


	3. Girls Don't Lie

**I want to say in advance I have nothing against homosexuals or anyone like that. I support them and jokes etc. are not meant to be taken personally. There aren't any in this chapter but there might be in later ones. And if I do offend someone I am sorry.

* * *

**

Rosalie and I got into Alice's car and drove off. I sat in the back to let Rosalie and Alice catch up. They were talking about cheerleading so I tuned them out but when I heard Emmett's name I perked up.

"So have you seen the new kid?" Alice asked Rosalie.

"Yep, I think he looks cute," Rosalie replied.

"Yeah but he's nothing compared to Jazz." Alice winked at me. "I talked to him in the line at lunch and he seems really friendly."

"Wait you talked to him?" I asked. I had no idea, I'm surprised really, no one ever talks to the new kid until about a week after when they are used to them.

"Yep, or really he talked to me. He asked me about where our next class was and I told him. I think he was hitting on me or something."

"Ooh looks like Jasper has competition!" Rosalie laughed.

"Shut up Rose," I pretended to hit her.

"Stop fighting or I will turn this car around mister!" Alice demanded like she was our mom.

"Sorry Alice," we played along.

The rest of the way home I was silent, Rosalie and Alice had went back to talking about the pep rally this weekend.

When Alice left Rosalie and me home she was off home. Normally she stayed at our house for a while but she was grounded until after the pep rally.

"Hey kids," our mom called from the kitchen.

"Hey mom," we called and went to our rooms.

Our parents are so gullible they always think we're doing homework or something. But really we're on MSN or Facebook or something. I didn't have homework for tomorrow so I didn't have to worry. I dropped my bag on the floor by my desk and turned my computer on.

I logged onto MSN and Facebook to see what was new and to talk to Alice she always found a way around her parents' orders.

Everyone was talking about Emmett and how he was the new kid and everything. I didn't want to say anything because the only people kicking up a fuss were the girls. I wanted to say something though.

**Alice – Hey Jazz!**

An MSN box flashed up on my screen, I smiled she doesn't miss anything.

**Jasper – Hey Ali.**

**Alice – So what's the deal with the new guy? He's super cute like I said but even so...**

**Jasper – You just hate that the attention has been taken away from you.**

**Alice – Well...yeah! I mean come on the pep rally is in 2 days and all the attention SHOULD be on the cheerleaders!**

**Jasper – And the football team *cough cough***

**Alice - :L lol Okay you guys too. So do you think the Emmett will sign up for the team?**

I hope so...it'd make the team a little more interesting. I only joined the team because Alice wanted us to be the popular jock/cheerleader couple I'd prefer to be like my friend Edward and be invisible. Also I wanted Emmett to join the team because I think he would look good with one of those football uniforms on...wow...I did _not _just think that.

**Jasper – I don't know. But I think he'd be a big help.**

**Alice – Yeah you guys might actually win something.**

**Jasper – Hey! It's not our fault we suck, Newton's the captain so who can blame us?**

**Alice – Oh I know! Hey Emmett got Facebook!**

I opened up my Facebook page and saw a little red icon by my friends tab. I clicked on it and he had added me as a friend. Emmett had noticed me...why do I feel special? I accepted and then turned my attention back to the flashing MSN box.

***Rosalie has been added to the conversation***

**Rosalie – Have you seen Emmett's Facebook?**

**Alice – Yep! He's so HOT in his profile pic!**

**Rosalie – I know! Move over Royce I got me a new guy!**

Royce was Rosalie's boyfriend. They had been going out ever since the end of Middle school. Rosalie thinks she's in love with him but I know my sister. She falls in love easily and always ends up getting hurt and I know this Royce guy was going to dump her ass whenever the next hottie walks by.

**Jasper – Ladies and Gentleman my sister: the slut.**

**Rosalie – SHUT UP! You're only a couple of doors away I can go over and slap you!**

**Alice – DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY JAZZ! Oops...gotta go my mom totally busted me. See you tomorrow! Xx**

***Alice is offline***

I logged off of MSN, there was no point in talking to Rosalie when she was just down the hall. I went to look at Emmett's "hot" profile picture.

Wow, these girls don't lie. He did look _hot_. Now I knew there was something wrong with me. I got freaked out about having _feelings _for this guy so I turned off my computer and started on some homework. I gave up quickly because all I could think of was Emmett in a football uniform...actually Emmett in any type of uniform. This was not normal.

* * *

**First off, if it's bad MY bad it's hard to write something when... 1. It's about a guy but your a girl, 2. If that guy might be gay and you have no experience with that and 3. You don't understand how boys work AT ALL.**

**But putting all that aside I hope you will understand this is hard and I am trying my best and you will enjoy the story. :)**

**xx**


	4. AN MAJOR PROBLEM!

Hey guys,

MAJOY PROBLEM!

Okay so my laptop charger broke and I am using my last once of battery to connect with you! I will get a new laptop charger soon but until then no fanfiction! NO ANYTHING actually...

I don't know how out of touch I will be with the world but it will SUCK especially when you're ME and can't LIVE without your computer. I mean even my iPod won't last forever!

So bare with me on this and I promise to write something while I have no laptop, but please bare with me to get it typed up.

OH and I can't update as much as I used to so if you are waiting for long periods of time for an update I do apologize. But I just wanted to send a little message so you know I am not hospitalized or something.

My writing won't stop there's always pen and paper but my updating will. :/

HOPEFULLY you understand. And I do apologize for the inconvenience...

~ CullenGirl1901

xx 


	5. Sometimes I Want to Be an Only Child

**Good news people! I got my laptop back AND you get a SUPER LONG chapter! I have to say when I wrote this I got carried away but hey who doesn't love a long story. :) I hope yo you like this chapter and I hope you are also prepared for the long A/N at the end of the chap! It holds all the info on why I haven't updated and blah blah blah you don't have to read it but if your interested in my life at all you can. :P

* * *

**

The rest of the night I tried to think of anything but Emmett. He shouldn't be invading my mind this much. Teenage boys should be thinking about fast cars, sport, sex, girls, and short skirts. ANYTHING but other GUYS! Especially the way I was thinking of Emmett.

During dinner was the hardest time to not think about Emmett. Dinner is usually a quiet event at home. Unless we have someone over or a dinner party. There would be a few questions asked - mostly yes or no – and then that would be it. We may be a close family but even we are lost for words at times.

That night in bed things got a little...weird. I decided like a normal teenage boy to take a look at something I hadn't in a while. I guess it was because after I found Alice I didn't need it any more. When I turned sixteen me and my dad had "the talk" and so that also came with leaflets, condoms, and...A selection of other things. I dug under my bed and found the box with those things in them when I found them I took a magazine out and flicked through it.

Normally, if I wanted a hard on I would just think of Alice in her micro mini cheerleading skirt and top but it wasn't working, neither was the magazine so I tossed it to the side and took another one out...it was...gay porn. Jesus my dad was thorough. I put the magazines back and shoved the box back under my bed. Was my dad trying to say something? Was I gay?

I didn't think so. I just thought this was a phase, one that wasn't going to go away for a while. When I tried to go to sleep all I could think of was Emmett in various uniforms again.

"JASPER!" Rosalie screamed at me. I groaned, it was 6 a.m and Rosalie was hovering over me. Rosalie always got up at 6 so she would be ready for school on time. I will never understand girls. I threw a pillow at her and she didn't move she just threw the pillow back and slapped my arm. "JASPER!"

I got up and sighed. "WHAT?"

"Can you see this zit?" Rosalie asked pointing to a blemish on her chin. It took a minute for my eyes to focus on what I was looking at, it was red and by the looks of it she had been squeezing at it. Not the prettiest sight in the morning.

"Yes, especially when it's right up in my face!" I pushed her back so that I could have my space.

"Sorry but that's how close Royce will be to my face tonight! I have a date and I can't go with this huge zit!"

"I can't believe you are going out with that douche bag."

"Shut up! Royce is not a douche bag!"

"Yes he is, now why don't you just put make up on that thing and leave it."

"Fine but if it irritates the zit and the zit gets worse and becomes acne I will KILL YOU!"

Rosalie stormed off and I lay back down. She may be obsessed with makeup and looking good up she does take good care of her skin. Rosalie was going to the movies tonight with Royce; it was on her Facebook page last night. My thoughts are Royce is going to dump her for one of the freshmen girls; his Facebook status said it all.

Half an hour later and I heard Alice's voice. Rosalie called Alice, this was either because of her stupid zit or she needed something to wear for tonight. I will never understand girls and their constant need to look perfect; I still took Alice when she was a shy, self conscious freshman. Trying to ignore their giggles and shrieks of excitement was impossible so I decided to get up for the day. The day before the pep rally was normally lonely for me; Alice was out all day perfecting routines for the pep rally or setting the hall up, or something.

When I was up, washed and dressed I stopped by Rosalie's room and Alice and her were looking at shoes.

"Ugh for fuck sake just pick a pair it's not until tonight!" I yelled as I went downstairs for breakfast.

"MOM JASPER SWORE!" Rosalie shrieked after me. She's always one to play the 'mom' card. I hated that.

"JASPER LANGUAGE!" My mom yelled at me but she didn't look mad. She just smiled and shook her head. "Your sister has a big date tonight; couldn't you be the least bit supportive?"

"I could but come on mom do I really have to? How long will it be before she gets her spirit crushed by another man whore like that?" I replied and took the piece of toast from her she was covering in jam.

"I know but she'll learn. Now hurry up and get to school!"

By the time we actually did get to school we were late. It wasn't a surprise, Rosalie was too busy thinking about her date that she forgot her cheerleading uniform and we had to go back for it.

School was so boring without Alice – and to make things worse Emmett wasn't even there. At least he'd be someone to talk to, but I got stuck with Mike and the rest of the football team. It's not that I don't like them I mean they're my team, I think it's just Newton I don't like.

"Cheer up Jasper at least you sit with people at lunch." Edward said to me before going off to sit in the corner of the cafeteria by himself. You may find this hard to believe but Edward and I are actually best friends. He just prefers not to sit with me when I sit with the team because he won't fit in. Most of the time we sit at a table together with Alice, Rosalie and the odd time one of Rosalie's boyfriends.

"Are you sure you don't wanna sit with us?" I ask Edward lingering at his table.

"I'm sure," Edward said taking a glance at the jocks and then looking up at me. "And you HAVE to sit with the team because of the game coming up this week."

"I know," I sighed looking over to where the football team were sitting; Tyler noticed me and waved me over. "Well I've gotta go so I'll see you later."

"Okay, have fun."

I sighed again and went over to sit with the football team. They were going through the plays for the game. Great and I really didn't want to think of football right now.

Halfway through lunch the cheerleading squad came into the cafeteria to 'tease' us about the pep rally and what it would be like tomorrow. Then it hit me, if I went to the pep rally and got hyped up like I usually do then maybe my Emmett phase will go away.

When the cheerleaders were done they ran to the lunch line to get some food. I don't know how they stay so happy all the time, even when she's not at cheerleading practice Alice is naturally peppy. Though some people suspect the cheerleading coach puts the cheerleaders on drugs.

"Come on guys let's go and show our 'appreciation'," Mike laughed as we approached the cheerleaders. Yes every football player had a cheerleader – but there were still a lot of cheerleaders left over so we jocks had a good picking.

I snuck up on Alice and covered her eyes and she giggled. "Guess who?" I asked.

"Jazz?" Alice played along.

"Nope that's a type of music I believe."

"Jasper!"

She laughed and pulled my hands away and put her own arms around my waste. I pulled her in close taking in her feminine smell. But I stopped after my thoughts drifted to what Emmett smelt like.

"So are you heading back to practice after lunch?" I asked kissing her forehead. This school frowns upon mouth-to-mouth contact for fear of mono and other diseases.

"Yes we have to perfect the pyramid sequence or no pep rally!" Alice exclaimed. "If you ask me I think some of the newbies are slacking." Alice glanced at a girl in our year that was ignoring Mike.

I know her – Isabella Swan – I only know her because Edward has an obsessive crush on her, and I mean obsessive.

"Cut her some slack Ali, she's new."

"Okay but if we miss a pep rally because of her she's off the squad." Alice glared at Bella as she walked over to the football team's lunch table – followed by Mike who had lost interest in Jessica his actual girlfriend.

"Well if she gets kicked off the squad then maybe Edward would have a chance of asking her out." I said as Alice walked over to Edward and Rosalie.

"Yeah maybe, if Edward knew how to talk to a girl." Alice laughed as Edward shot her an annoyed look. They couldn't stand each other.

During lunch nothing big happened just the usual before a big game all we talk about is said game. So it was really nothing special. After lunch – in English – was big.

Emmett arrived. He was at a funeral service this morning for an aunt and that's why he wasn't in and then he took the empty seat beside me.

I sat in the back with Alice in English but there were 3 seats in the back so I got lucky.

"Hey," Emmett muttered to me when he sat down.

"Hi," I said after a moment.

The whole period I stared at him trying to understand why I was thinking of him in _that _way. Finally Emmett scribbled a note on his file page and shoved it at me.

_Do you mind? I am trying to pay attention – stop staring at me like I'm a freak. Didn't you get a good look yesterday? Everyone else did._

I took a minute to admire his little drawings on the margin of the page. One was of a girl, another of a bunny rabbit and I crude cartoon version of our English teacher Mr Birdie. The girl drawing looked strangely familiar to me and then I got it. The hair, the eyes, the smile and the unmistakeable beauty mark – it was Rosalie. THAT crushed me. I was thinking about what he would want with my sister and then I remembered that I had to reply to the note or he would think I was a perv for staring at him.

**Sorry I just wanted to know if you were going to the pep rally.**

I didn't get time to pick my thoughts up from where I had left off before because there was an immediate reply.

_Yeah! Hot girls, short skirts I'm there! Hey I wanna talk to you about something later...that cool?_

**Sure.**

I scribbled back and suddenly my mind was conjuring all these things of what Emmett wanted to talk about. A lot of them were over exaggerated and the least he could want is to talk about Rosalie.

_Cool, can I come by your place later?_

I didn't expect another note but I knew this was more than about Rosalie so I'll have to see what he wants.

**Um...yeah but you'll have to wait an hour because I have football practice...**

_That's fine I'll go to the library and do homework come and get me when you're done._

**Okay.**

That was the end of our conversation – for now anyway after school it would be different.

At the end of the day Emmett had a change of plan and wouldn't be coming until about 9 because he has to help clean up from the funeral service.

I have to say I was somewhere between disappointed and devastated and that wasn't normal. I really needed to find out what was going on with me.

Football practice was boring – I had a feeling we might lose our 3rd game of the season but only because we're on a sucky losing streak.

When I got home I dumped my stuff at the front door and went into the kitchen. I was always starving after football practice and always made myself some PB and J sandwiches and a glass of water and went to eat in peace in the dining room.

But the peace was disturbed by the female form of my sister stuffing her face. Rosalie – and I suspect most girls – stuff themselves after school, eat a light dinner and then go off on their dates happy and attractive. Why do they do this? I don't know so I asked Rosalie today.

"Because I like to eat like this now so that I can clean up the mess it leaves, have a light dinner as not to mess up my clean teeth, and then when it comes to the date and I'm being taken out to dinner I don't 1. Look like a pig and 2. Break his wallet. Resulting in a break up altogether." Rosalie replied like it was obvious.

"Okay but why show your family your gross eating habits?" I asked afterwards. I was curious to get an insight to the world that is girl, it's not often I get to.

"Because you people have to love me unconditionally, my boyfriend doesn't and I want to appeal to him and keep him interested." Rosalie took one of my sandwiches and walked off to the kitchen with her plate. "Oh and Alice is coming to help me pick makeup and accessories for my date so she'll be here for dinner, try and make an effort for your girlfriend once." Rosalie called from the kitchen.

Alice was coming over _joy_. It's not that I don't love her it's just that it's hard to get used to your girlfriend and sister being best friends. Besides I thought Alice was grounded.

"She is but she told her parents she's going to do extra cheerleading practice for the pep rally." Rosalie said sitting back down with an apple. She tossed me one too.

Did I say that out loud? I thought as I took a bite of my apple.

"Yes," Rosalie replied slowly – dragging out the word and tilting her head to look at me funny. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I just need to work on keeping my mind and mouth filters separate or I might regret saying something I've thought." I replied making sure I knew what I was saying before I blurted out something absentmindedly.

"Well then I'll just leave you and your unguarded thoughts alone now." Rosalie got up and walked away.

I sighed and cleared my stuff up and grabbed my apple and grabbed my bags from the front hall and went to my room. Emmett wasn't coming until 9 so I had about 3 or 4 hours to kill. I decided to start my English paper on "Who I love the most". Alice thinks I'm writing about her...as do my mom and sister but I'm not. I'm writing about me – yeah self centred I know – but I want to make the point that this paper is a load of shit.

**Emmett – Hi**

I was shocked to see that message come up on my screen when I was typing up my paper. But I forgot my MSN automatically signs me in.

**Jasper – Hey.**

**Emmett – I need your address if I'm coming over.**

**Jasper – Yeah its 29 Woods Way.**

**Emmett – Thanks – oh and my mom wants to know if you smoke, do drugs or drink. (she's overprotective)**

**Jasper – Well occasionally I drink but that's all.**

**Emmett – Okay I'll just tell her you don't.**

**Jasper – Okay see you later.**

**Emmett – Bye.**

At that exact moment I was called to dinner by Alice. She popped her head around the door and told me to come down for dinner; she had different shades of makeup all over her face.

"Okay thanks Alice oh, and you've got a little..." I made a circular motion with my finger around my face.

"I know, Rosalie is so stubborn, she wouldn't try it unless I would. So hurry up! I have to clean up!" Alice replied and closed my bedroom door over.

I smiled and shut off my computer, the paper could wait. When I got down the stairs Rosalie and my dad were already at the table and my mom was finishing up dinner. My dad had just got in from work and was watching the news while Rosalie was sitting with her feet on the chair beside her painting her toe nails, she was also wearing a tracksuit.

I pulled the chair Rosalie had her feet resting on and she fell forward I laughed and sat down. "UGH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Rosalie screeched when she saw the blue nail polish line running down her foot.

"Rosalie stop yelling and put that toxic substance away. You can clean it up after dinner." Mom said coming in to set the table. My mom was a caterer and hated anything that could contaminate food around her.

"Fine, _after _Jasper apologizes."

My mom shot me a look and I sighed. "Sorry Rosalie."

Rosalie flashed a fake smile and got up to put her nail polish away. Alice came into the room and took the seat Rosalie had left vacant and smiled at me. she knew Rosalie wouldn't try to do anything to me in front of company and that's why I was glad she was there.

When Rosalie returned we had dinner. I know I said that dinner was normally a quiet event but when Alice was here it was a different story. To say that my parents loved Alice was an understatement and sometimes I feel that my parents want Alice to be their child. So during dinner my parents hung on Alice's every word as she told them about the pep rally and the game tomorrow. It's amazing how much parents listen to other people's kids more than their own.

As soon as Rosalie was finished eating she excused herself to get ready for her date taking Alice with her and leaving me alone with my parents. I guess this is her quiet revenge from earlier I hated that it was much worse than her average revenge.

"So do you and Alice have plans tonight?" My mom asked as she took the empty plates into the kitchen – she's also a major clean freak.

"No, but a friend is coming over later." I informed her.

"Edward?"

"No a new friend. His name is Emmett."

"You mean the guy with the hot Facebook profile picture?"

I hated my parents being tapped into the digital age. They know everyone's business and you don't get any real privacy so I don't update a lot.

"Yes but relax Rosalie won't be here."

"And you don't have a thing for him?" My dad laughed.

"NO! Of course not! Now if you excuse me I have a paper due Monday." I pushed away from the table and all but ran to my room.

I picked up a book I had sitting on my bed side table and began to read. It was another English homework and it would pass the time. About five minutes before her date Rosalie came into my room so I could give her my seal of approval. She wanted to make sure she didn't come off as a slut or a nun. She liked to be somewhere in between kind of like a slutty nun.

"Well?" Rosalie asked.

"You look fine. It's not like he can reject you when you're already in the car." I replied glancing up.

"Yes he can! You don't know what boys are capable of!"

"Okay but honestly, he'd be a fool not to want you."

"Aw! You're so sweet!" she was on her way to hug me when a horn beeped outside. "That's him! Gotta go!" and with that my sister was gone.

"Saved by the horn." I smiled and set my book down.

"You could have been more supportive Rosalie is super nervous about tonight. She thinks Royce will ask her to prom!" Alice exclaimed. If she had a pillow I was sure she would have hit me with it.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that. So are we staying for a while or are you going back to house prison?"

"I'll stay; I'm taking advantage of your computer use." Alice walked over to the computer and switched it on, I went back to reading.

After about an hour or so Alice called it a night and we were saying goodbye at the door when we saw Rosalie walking up the driveway – alone.

"What happened?" Alice and I demanded in unison it's better we find out the truth than the rumours at school tomorrow.

"Royce dumped me!" Rosalie wailed.

We took her into the house and up into her room the last thing we needed was for our parents to get involved. Alice decided to stay as we listened to Rosalie's story of how she was dumped by 'the hottest guy in school'.

Royce just 'stopped loving her' when in guy code that means 'I saw someone hotter'. I knew I should say I told you so but I decided to wait until the hysterics were over.

When I left Rosalie's room to get more tissues there was a knock on the door. I ran down stairs to answer it, it was Emmett. I had almost forgotten about him.

"Hey," he said when I opened the door.

"Hi," I replied.

"Jasper! Where are my tissues?" Rosalie called from upstairs. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**WOO! So? Did it suck?**

**I wrote this FOREVER ago and only updating now feels weird. Anyway I would like to say I have a beta! THIS IS IMPORTANT I'LL TELL YOU WHEN YOU CAN STOP READING. :P My beta is the one and only XxDaAshersxX! Yep the person who I adopted this story from. :) I was talking to her about this and we agreed it's only fair. :)**

**Oh and I hope you didn't forget about little old me. I mean I haven't dropped off the edge of the earth or anything. Maybe I did in the internet world but I'm back and I'm not going a way for a very, long, time. :)**

**You don't have to read any more from this point but I would just like to say that I am so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I never thought that it would take so long to get a laptop charger...AND on top of that I just moved house so it's been hard. But I've stuck it out and now I'm NEVER LEAVING!**

**Please, with all the goodness in your hearts review!**

**xx**


	6. And Then Things Got Weird

**Hello! I hope you like! Sorry haven't been writing. Just been getting used to having my laptop back. :P

* * *

**

"Jasper! Where are my tissues?" Rosalie called from upstairs.

I glanced up at the ceiling and sighed I hated this because a, I shouldn't leave my sister when she's in such a state and b, I can't bail on Emmett when he made the effort to get here. This was so annoying.

"Coming Rose!" I yelled and then looked back at Emmett. "Sorry about this but could we maybe hold off? I mean it's because Rosalie just got dumped and-"

"What?" Emmett exclaimed. "She got dumped? By who?"

He sounded like he was gonna kick the shit out of the guy and he wasn't even her brother. Oh God. Now I knew he really liked her. Maybe he did come here to talk about Rosalie after all.

"Royce King, he's in our year and he's a playa but my little sister never listens to me when I warn her about guys like that and she's ended up getting hurt every time." I felt bad for my sister I really did she doesn't deserve this, not like the other pretty attention whores in our school.

"Do you mind if I stay and comfort her?" Emmett asked. "I never had a little sister but I've always wanted one. I get it if you think I'm trying to make a move on your sister but I'm really not she just sounds hurt and I hate when chicks cry."

"No, its fine go up to her room, it's the one with all the pink. I'll be up in a sec with tissues and ice cream." I replied running into the kitchen.

Emmett bounded up the stairs and I rushed to the freezer to get the large tub of ice cream sitting in the back, there was always one there because Rosalie was – like I said – often in a state of depression when she got dumped and like they do in movies drowns her sorrows in frozen creaminess. Too bad I never noticed my mom in the kitchen preparing a soufflé for a catering event tomorrow.

"Wow there," My mom stopped me from leaving the kitchen. "I know that's not for you to pig out. What happened?"

"Royce dumped Rose," I replied and just to confirm my statement there was a loud wail from above us.

"Oh dear, not another one." My mom didn't seem surprised or all that worried. "If she gets to level 8 let me know and your father and I will step in until then good luck."

"Thanks mom it should be okay Alice and Emmett are here too."

"Wow wait..._Emmett_? Do you think that's a good idea?"

"To be honest not really but I think he can help my sister so I'm going to go with it. He doesn't seem interested in anything other than helping her right now you should have seen his face when I said Rose was dumped."

"Well okay, I guess I'll have to trust your instinct."

When I got upstairs Emmett was holding Rosalie as she sobbed into his shoulder and Alice rushed up to me...and slapped me hard across the face.

"Ow! Why?" I demanded rubbing my cheek.

"Because! Rosalie is on the rebound and bringing _him _here is worse! She's gonna be all over him like she's a pregnant woman going through her sex crazed phase!" Alice screamed at me. It was okay to scream, Rosalie's sobs made it impossible to hear her otherwise.

"Sorry! But Emmett said that he wanted to help her get over Royce!"

"So he wants to take her to prom and take away her virginity?"

That pissed me off mostly because Alice was okay with talking about my sister's virginity with me. Also because I didn't think Emmett was that type of guy but what can I say? You can't judge a book.

"Take him out of there now!" Alice urged me when I didn't reply.

I walked into Rosalie's room and saw what Alice was talking about. Rosalie was actually in Emmett's lap.

"Hey Rose," I spoke calmly as I walked towards her.

"Oh good ice cream!" Rosalie brightened p as she took the tub and spoon from me.

"So Emmett," I started I could feel Alice's piercing stare coming at me from the door.

"Yeah man?" Emmett replied.

"Thanks for doing this but you really didn't have to."

"No I told you I wanted to." Emmett brushed the hair away from Rosalie's face. "Besides she's sweet when she's not tearing your head off."

"What has he been saying about me?" Rosalie demanded.

"Nothing I just assumed you could be a bad ass when you needed," Emmett replied.

"Aw thanks! Jasper don't we have any better ice cream?"

"No sorry. Unless you wanna try mom's experiential stuff." I lied knowing perfectly well there was an untouched tub of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream in the freezer.

"Ugh, fine I'll stick with this, my gut couldn't handle mom's concoctions."

"Ooh your mom made homemade ice cream?" Alice inquired, wide eyed. She must be the only person in the world that could stomach my mom's inventions.

"Yeah; go nuts." I shooed her away hoping she would stop annoying me.

"Yay!" Alice ran off yelling 'Mrs Hale!' as she went.

"So anyway," Emmett cleared his throat. "Who's Royce? That kid who has the funny haircut right?"

"His hair was what I liked the best!" Rosalie wailed.

"Aw, sorry Rosie I didn't know!"

"What?" Rosalie and I exclaimed in unison. No one has called Rosalie, Rosie since she was 5.

"I called you Rosie...is that okay?" Emmett shot me a worried look.

"No!" Rosalie snapped. At first I thought she was going to say yes. "Sorry Emmett but I hate that name. Maybe if I knew you better..." Wait...what? She was considering letting him call her that? Oh great I just set her up with him. Maybe Alice was right Rosalie was the worst when she was on the rebound.

I cleared my throat and looked at the fluffy clock on the wall, it was just past 10. This might be a good time to leave Rosalie alone now normally after she's done with the crying period she usually starts a rampage.

"Emmett we should really leave Rosalie alone now. It's been a long night." I broke the silence after I realized Rosalie and Emmett were having a stare down...that normally lead to sex, I had to break it up now.

"Yeah we should," Emmett spoke and broke out of his trance.

As we left Rosalie to her business of cutting up and burning everything Royce had ever given her I kept wondering what Emmett wanted to come over here for. There were lots of reasons but I don't know which he came for. Maybe he came for all of them. I know that Rosalie will be a topic for sure especially when he was all caring and stuff for her. Another thing _might _be football because he was looking at one of the tryout flyers today in the hallway. Of course there was one more thing that I thought he might want to talk about that would never happen ever...

Emmett spread himself out on my bed when we reached my room and I sat at my desk and turned to face him. I was going to say something but instead turned my computer on _he_ was the one who wanted to talk to _me _after all.

"So you're probably wondering why I wanted to comfort your sister huh?"

"Yeah that would be a good place to start." I replied not taking my eyes off the computer screen as I logged onto Facebook.

"Well, let's just say I had a brotherly instinct. Don't get me wrong she's a fine looking girl and all but I can't handle rebound girls. If you want me to take her out then give me a month or two."

"No I don't want you to take my sister out on some pity date. She hates when I set her up on them. Rosalie's a big girl I'm sure she can handle it. After all it's not the first time."

"Would you be mad if I did like her?"

"No, you'd be a relief. All the other guys she's with are only with her because she's a cheerleader and hot."

"Yeah I'm surprised you haven't tried to make a move on her."

"Okay just because incest exists doesn't mean that I'm like that." I sighed looking at all the crap going on, on Facebook tonight. Rosalie's page was totally empty of Royce."Besides I love her like a sister and don't think anything of her. And she's like my best friend."

"He's a pig." Emmett spoke from behind me. I jumped; I hadn't realized he'd moved.

"What? Oh..." I was looking on Royce's page and he had a photo album dedicated to all the girls he's hooked up with, my sister being the latest addition. "He better take that down."

"I know. Do you think _she's _seen it?"

"No, there hasn't been a scream yet. So what else did you come to talk about?" I asked turning to face him.

"Do you think I could be on the football team? I need someone's opinion I mean I will try out like everyone else but I don't know if I'm the right type of guy for it. The only reason I'm going to do this is because my dad wants me to. I've never been a fan of the sport but it'd make my dad happy."

"Yeah we really do need more tough looking guys on the team like you. I mean you seem like the type of guy who wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Nah I'm a sweet guy. I just look tough."

There was a knock on the door and Alice walked in. She didn't look happy and I guessed her parents found out she wasn't really at cheerleading practice. I bet it was my mom, she must have asked Alice why she hadn't been around and Alice stupidly answered and my mom probably thought it wasn't a good idea that Alice was breaking the rules and as much as it pained my mom she had to punish the daughter-she-never-had.

"Jasper I have to go." Alice sighed.

"Okay," I got up and hugged her.

"I'll...give you two some privacy." Emmett said walking off into the hall.

"You remember that time I said I wanted to live here?" Alice asked as she started to sob quietly into my chest.

"Yes," I muttered.

"Forget it, I might as well run away. Your mom's a bitch, she ratted me out to my mom and now I'm grounded until after the football game!"

"Aw I'm sorry Ali."

"No it's fine," Alice sniffed and pulled away from me. "I'll get by."

"That's my girl." I smiled and then leaned down to kiss her.

When we pulled apart Alice took some tissues and wiped her eyes, took a deep breath and said goodbye before heading out to say goodbye to Rosalie.

"ROSALIE!" She shrieked. I ran out to the hall and stopped to see what Alice was freaking out about.

Rosalie...Emmett...making out...WHAT?

Okay it wasn't really like making out it was like they were trying to eat each other. It was the kind of making out you saw in movies when you know I sex scene was about to happen.

"ROSALIE! EMMETT!" I yelled.

They didn't hear us...but mom and dad did. They rushed upstairs and saw what was going on. My dad wasn't standing for it and pulled Emmett off of Rosalie and threw him out of the house. Rosalie just sat on her bed looking stunned not sure what just happened. I ushered Alice downstairs and to the front door. I wasn't sure what my parents were going to say but I could tell they weren't happy.

"Well I'll see you," Alice kissed me on the cheek and ran outside to her car.

"Bye," I called after her.

* * *

***Gasp* I have this all figured out. :P I hope that you liked it.**

**Lots of thanks to my beta XxDaAshersxX. I love when my friends are betas because they are easy to work with when you see them every day. :D**

**Please review they mean the world to me and I need them because I don't know how well I am doing so far.**

**xx**


	7. Will I Or Won't I?

**Hey sorry for not updating for a really long time. Spent the whole of Christmas busy revising, spending time with the family you know usual. And then this week there were the exams in the FREEZING hall and so I'm surprised I didn't freeze to death. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I warn you in advance that I really hate Mike Newton just to let you know what the random Mike hating is about. It's me :P

* * *

**

I stared after Alice as she got into her Porsche and drove away. Then I heard yelling from upstairs so I closed the door and ran to see the drama. I never miss it. I know it's a terrible thing to say but I do like it when Rosalie gets in trouble it would make a pretty awesome TV show.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale how could you? To that poor innocent boy as well." My dad ranted.

"Oh, he's not as innocent as you think." Rosalie stated sitting up and fixing her skirt and hair. If she wasn't over Royce before she certainly was now. There was just something about the way she looked, her face wasn't tear strained, her hair wasn't a mess (okay it was but for an entirely different reason), her makeup wasn't running and she had a guilty look on her face because she got caught.

"So your saying he came in here, pinned you to the bed and started kissing and groping you like we saw?" My dad questioned. He was so pissed right now.

"Well the groping part was him. Look he came in here to say goodbye and I hugged him as a thank you for comforting me and he kissed me on the cheek. It was the sweetest thing and I turned his face and gave him a proper kiss. It wasn't my fault that he went after me then."

"Yes it is, you were teasing him!"

"I didn't mean anything by it! Look I was trying to be sweet. Don't yell at me for that."

"Oh but I have to,"

"So what is it?"

"You're grounded for a month."

"For kissing a guy? You can't do that? It's not like I went to third base!"

"YOU'VE WENT TO THIRD BASE? WHO WAS HE?"

"DAD I DID NOT GO TO THIRD BASE WITH ANYONE. RELAX I WAS KIDDING."

And here came the screaming match. That's when I decided to intercept. I moved to stand in front of my dad.

"JASPER GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Dad! Chill, look I'll talk to Rosalie. You go and do whatever. Just please go before you get the neighbours calling the police again."

"Fine but if I find out that she did go to third base she's dead." My dad gave Rosalie another _look _from head to toe and left the room with my mom in tow.

I sat down beside Rosalie and we both sighed.

"So would you like to tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Okay everything I said really did happen but Jazz...I really think he's the _one._ I mean when we kissed it was so...perfect. It was like sparks and fireworks and this really tingly feeling in my lips...you know the way you feel when you kiss Alice?" Rosalie explained, she really was giddy and glowing almost.

In truth, I had _never _felt that way when I kissed Alice...was it a girl thing? Or was this another sign I might be...no I can't be...if I can't even _say _it then it's not happening.

"Yeah I get the feeling," I lied. "So are you gonna go after him?"

"Maybe...I mean if he gets on the football team then I'm automatically put ahead of every other girl who wants him but I don't know. What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"I'm pretty sure he does."

"Did he say that?"

"Kind of."

"Aw! That's good. Then I am totally his forever."

That sounded like the Rosalie I knew. She's always getting ahead of herself and it's not always a good thing. I know that Emmett would be the perfect guy for her but I just wish he wasn't...he seems to be the perfect guy for _me_...Oh God I didn't just...aw the hell with it. Maybe I could do that _experiment_ now. This would be a good time to do it. Everyone experiments in high school it'll be nothing new. Even I know that Alice and Rosalie have kissed.

"Well I'm happy for you sis. Look get some rest the pep rally's tomorrow and you don't wanna mess up your routine."

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot! Thanks Jazz."

"No problem. See you in the morning."

"Night,"

(***)

**Pep rally day**

I woke up early and smiled. The pep rally was today and it was time to see if this Emmett phase really was just a phase. I know I said I would experiment but I still want to make sure this is something that has to be done. I don't want to experiment and end up scared for life because it was something I hadn't thought through.

When I got downstairs Rosalie was already up and dressed she was out back practising for later today, Alice was also there. They were inseparable. I looked around the kitchen for my parents but they weren't there...then I took a look out the back door again and saw my parents _and _Alice's parents having breakfast at the outside table. Alice's parents must be making sure she's actually here for cheerleading practice. I decided to skip the social gathering and eat breakfast inside.

I didn't want to face Alice's parents while I was going through this phase. They're nice enough people of course but I just don't feel like thinking about Alice and my future right now. Especially when there might not be a future at _all_. I do love Alice but lately I haven't been feeling it. I know she doesn't know it but she will...depending on how tonight goes.

Once I had finished eating everyone came inside to warm up.

"Hey," I smiled at everyone.

"Oh Jasper there you are! We were looking for you," My mom said.

I may have forgotten to mention my mom hates Alice's parents. She only speaks to them when she has too but they're a rival catering business and so she doesn't treat them nicely. I'm surprised she's okay with Alice and I dating because I often here her go on and on about how she doesn't want me to be related to them in any way.

"Sorry mom I didn't realize you guys were out there so I ate inside." I shot her a sympathy look.

"We were just here making sure Alice was doing as she was supposed to." Mr Brandon smiled and ruffled Alice's hair.

"Dad! I'm not a dog!" Alice protested fixing her hair. "So are you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah! We need to set up the gym!" Rosalie replied.

"Okay let's go!"

We rushed out of the house yelling goodbye as we went. Any moment a bomb was about to blow in the house, we could feel the tension building between our parents and didn't want to get in the way when the fireworks began.

Pep rallies in our school are always a major thing and all we do is spend the whole school day in the gym. No one ever complains about it but sometimes I have to wonder what the point of it is. Our school really doesn't care about our education as much as it should.

As we pulled up to the school I saw Emmett across the lot leaning against a Jeep. Rosalie and Alice also seen this and shared a girl-to-girl squeal of excitement and rushed out of the car and over to Emmett. I followed wondering what the plan was but I could already guess.

"Hey Emmett!" Rosalie called when she was halfway to him.

"Hey!" Emmett called back waving.

"I LOVE your Jeep!" Rosalie screeched as she finally got a better look at it she threw her pom-poms at Alice and walked around the vehicle even ran her hand across the paint work. That's another reason why guys love Rosalie, she's into her cars. "It's a Wrangler right?"

"Yep, got her for my birthday last year."

Rosalie took another trip around the car inspecting it and mumbling observations about the car. Every guy has to admit it is kind of hot when girls love the things you do also its mega hot when you know they aren't lesbian. When Rosalie got back to Emmett she looked up and smiled.

"How come a pretty girl like you knows so much about cars?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, you're _that _guy. The one that stereotypes to the max. You think I'm a blonde bimbo cheerleader who is scraping by on good looks and charm right? Wrong, I am so much more..." Rosalie smiled.

"Oh really?" Emmett took a step closer to Rosalie.

"Mmm hmmm..." Rosalie reached up to kiss Emmett and that was me out of there.

"They are so cute!" Alice squealed once we had left them.

"Yeah...adorable."

"What is wrong with you? Why can't you be happy for her?" Alice demanded hitting me with her pom-poms. We were headed to the library to find Edward. I wanted to ask if he was going to the pep rally.

"I am it's just...ugh..."

"Yeah I get it Mr Protective Brother. Just be happy for her okay? She needs support right now. She called me last night and we had a heart to heart and I think she might just be in love..."

Oh great. This is so not looking good for me.

"Hey Edward," I said as I slumped down in the chair across from him. He didn't me, he was staring at Bella. I didn't know she was in here but now Alice was talking to her. Probably to make sure she doesn't mess up during today's pep rally. "Dude," I snapped my fingers in his face and he turned to me.

"Oh hey," he said and turned his attention back to the girls.

"So you're going to the pep rally today?" It was more of a statement because I'm he was going by the way he looked at Bella.

"Yeah wouldn't miss it. You?" I swear to God there will be a puddle drool on the table in a minute.

"Yep gotta support Alice. Do you mind if Emmett sits with us? He's kind of friends with me now."

"Sure as long he's not stealing my best friend." He was actually looking at me now so it was to see he'll always believe in the 'bros before hoes' saying.

"Awesome so you're the number one girl stalker now right?" I laughed as he took another glance at Bella before answering.

"Shut up, besides it's not like she's ever notice me." _I wish you would stop being negative _I thought, I would have said it too, if he didn't have a smart comeback for everything I said. So instead I reached over and touched his hand sympathetically, like I'd seen girls do in movies before.

"I feel for you bro," I stayed that way for a minute and realized it looked wrong so I withdrew my hand.

"Thanks man,"

That's when the bell went and we had to go to an assembly. It was never anything important but if you didn't show up you were still in trouble. As we left the library, Alice and Bella were just ahead of us and then, out from a classroom appeared Rosalie and a few other cheerleaders joined them and after that Emmett came out and walked with us.

"What was going on in there?" I asked waggling my eyebrows suggestively obviously if this was going to play out I was going to have to act as normal as possible.

"Oh nothing really but I didn't know where you went after you left the parking lot so I followed Rosalie. It was boring, who knew they took cheerleading so seriously?" Emmett threw his hands up in the air and all of a sudden the song _Dynamite _by Taio Cruz started playing in my head.

"Yeah I don't get it either but at least they wear short skirts."

"Yes! Thank God for the skirts," Emmett fist-bumped me and then Edward. He was really pumped for the pep rally.

"Sorry do I know you?" Emmett asked Edward as we entered the assembly hall.

"I don't think so, I'm Edward." Edward smiled.

"Oh yeah! You're the guy in my Art class. By the way I loved your painting dude, very inspirational. Oh and I'm Emmett."

"Thanks and nice to meet you." I was jealous of the instant bond that Emmett and Edward had and that was weird but then I reminded myself that I was trying act normal, Edward liked Bella and that Emmett liked Rosalie – not me and me? Well...

I started having feelings...for someone other than my girlfriend...is that normal?

Not just any 'someone' but...a guy.

I knew this was normal on some level. We all go through the 'trying something new' phase I just didn't know if this was what I was feeling.

Even if I did have this feeling for a guy...who would I go to? Alice – my loving girlfriend would probably be pissed off if I even mentioned having feelings for someone else. Rosalie – my sister and best friend wouldn't understand, would she? Don't get me started on my parents and I can't tell any of my guy friends because there's no way they'd let me live it down.

What am I gonna do?

Wow..._That _was the first time I'd ever really admitted it to myself. But before I do anything like tell someone I will go to the pep rally and see if I get a hard on watching girls in barely-legal-hem-line skirts.

Suddenly we were entering the assembly hall and Edward asked if I was okay because I kind of spaced out. I told him everything was fine but really I was thinking what if I told _him_. He might be more understanding. Although maybe not but hey I could give it a shot. _Wait...what? I didn't agree to tell anyone yet!_ I'll just have to be patient. But I don't get why I want to tell someone so bad.

The assembly started, it was so boring the principal was giving us some inspirational speech that really was just one of his stories on how he failed in high school but he hopes we won't do the same thing. By the end of the assembly everyone was whispering or texting or Facebooking.

Now there was the pep rally. It was normally at lot more than the cheerleaders performing. It normally was like a whole school musical production or something. Then again pep rallies are the only thing my school does for fun so maybe it's a good thing it happens often and you waste the whole day on it. It's even bigger this time because it's an away game this weekend.

Edward, Emmett and I sat near the front. Mostly because I had to be near the team. But I was beginning to think this was going to my advantage. I just hope Emmett's thing is a phase or there's going to be so complicated. Do you know how many open gay guys there are in this school? Zero. I am not kidding their either really good at hiding it or they transferred and it wouldn't look good if one of the football team members came out of the closet.

The pep rally started with the cheerleading squad coming in for an introductory cheer it was nothing compared to what happened next.

"Okay so a little birdie told us that we have a new student here in Forks High. Am I right?" Jessica asked. Everyone cheered. "Well some of you sounded unsure of that so can Emmett McCarty please come up?"

Everyone cheered again as we encouraged Emmett to get up and stand by Jessica. When he got down there everyone was chanting 'Emmett'. He looked huge compared to Jessica but she was one of the smallest cheerleaders, next to Alice.

"Why don't we give Emmett the proper 'hello' he deserves?" Everyone cheered more.

Oh no. I remember what happened when they gave the freshman the 'hello' it's a school tradition to do this to any new student to the school. Normally I wouldn't be so worried but...they dump water over them. I know it sounds stupid but it's kind of a way to say 'welcome to the shitty, rainy place that is Forks'. But it means clothes become see-through. And well...it's not gonna be good.

Suddenly there was a loud splash and not only did Emmett get drenched but so did half the cheerleaders and the football team.

"MIKE YOU FUCKHEAD LOOK AT MY HAIR!" Jessica squealed and ran off. Oh of course _Newton _was responsible for this.

Then I looked at Emmett...shit. He had decided to wear a white shirt today and my God he looked hot. Okay a teenage girls brain has taken over my head I'm so sorry. Please wait for Jasper to return.

"Wow dude, you better excuse yourself." Edward said eyeing my pants. Shit.

"Oh sorry man," I said and I rushed out.

I stayed in the toilets a while refusing to get rid of my 'problem' in these dingy, unhygienic excuses for toilets we have in school. It's gross and I'm pretty sure teachers fuck in here. A sat around thinking of unsexy things trying to get it to disappear the normal way but no. All I _can _think about is Emmett's big muscles under the thin material of his t shirt. Suddenly the toilet door burst open and I ran into a cubicle and stood on the toilet so no one would see me. Then I peeked over the top of the cubicle wall. Oh great I've turned from gay to super gay perv. This day is getting better and better.

It was Emmett. He was drying himself off. Then he did the worst thing he could do...take his shirt off. Fuuuucccckkkkk. If my erection didn't go away before it definatley wasn't going away now. All I imagined was me going over to him and running my hands over his chest...possibly licking him anywhere I could. Oh God. That's disgusting. What's wrong with me?

That's when Rosalie came in and she took the same reaction as I did to shirtless Emmett. But of course she was allowed to react and touch and feel and lick and fuck...I sighed and was about to come out of the cubicle when I heard Rosalie moan in pleasure. Oh fuck no. He was _not _going to fuck my sister _here. _Especially when I'm here and when she's a virgin. It's not exactly the most romantic thing to say that your first time was up against the wall in the school's toilets.

I peeked over the top of the cubicle door again and saw Rosalie sitting on the sinks her legs wrapped around Emmett's waist. They were kissing deeply. I decided not to stare to long because it _was _my sister and that's gross. But that didn't do me any favours I then started to imagine that _I _was in Rosalie's place. Which is super sick. But apparently not to me because I realized I was touching myself. I am such a perv.

I decided to just give up and then took myself out of my pants and started to stroke myself. God this was terrible, I hadn't realized how it had been since I'd been touched this way. Don't get me wrong Alice and I have had sex but lately we haven't been getting any. Not since McCarty moved to town.

I began to whimper slowly as the images of me and Emmett became more grotesque. And then my eyes shot open as I heard a bang on the cubicle door.

"Jasper?"

Fuuuucccckkkkk!

* * *

**There are many people who this could be and I still have to make a decision on who hear's Jasper pleasuring himself. But I'm not sure...**

**By the way I've NEVER written anything like that before because I'm a good girl who doesn't write lemons but things change. Anyway please review because it would be awesome if you did.**

**Oh and thank you XxDaAshersxX these past few days your perverted comments etc. especially in Art helped me write this chapter. But that was a funny day. :)**

**Hopefully an update will be coming your way soon. Maybe even sooner if you drop me some love. It's been a bit of a dry spell lately for me. My inbox isn't filled to the brim with FF emails as much as it used to be. So come on! I want my BlackBerry yelling Paramore at me because you love me! Okay no I don't but you get the point.**

**xx**


	8. Now Or Never

**I'M ALIVE! I am so sorry for not updating in like 53 days! (yes I left the document in my document manager so sue me!) I just wanted to let you know I have had this written for at least a week and I couldn't be bothered to type it up and I apologize for keeping you waiting. Also I have been busy so you will be waiting longer for chapters. Sorry.**

* * *

"Jasper?"

Fuuuucccckkkkk!

Why did I have to be such a perverted gay guy who just had to get himself off in the school's toilets because he got a hard on from staring at a guy with a wet see-through shirt? Oh that's right because I'm stupid!

I quickly shoved myself back into my pants, zipped them up, pulled the chain and threw open the cubicle door to be relieved that it was Edward. Well not exactly relieved but just a little bit happy it wasn't Rosalie or Emmett.

"Hey man," I greeted him as I went to wash my hands. He can believe I went to the toilet or not but after that I definatley needed to wash my hands.

"Hey Jasper," Edward handed me a paper towel and eyed me carefully. "What's up?"

"Nothing I was just..."

"You were just getting rid of the situation in your pants I get it...but you do know that Emmett and your sister were making out right here, in this very spot while you were...doing your thing?"

"They were?"

"Yeah, you're lucky I came in here because if not things would have gotten weird."

"Okay Edward I have a confession to make...I really need to talk to you later but right now can we just get back out there before someone else starts looking for us?"

"Sure...do you wanna come round to my place after school?"

"Sounds good, just as long as no one else is coming."

"O...kay."

For the rest of the pep rally I tried so fucking hard not to look to my left. Damn peripheral vision! I could still see Emmett – not all of him – but the parts that I really didn't want to see. His shirt was still damp and from what I heard he had strict orders to keep it on and so I was in hell and after his makeout session with Rosalie he too was pitching a tent behind his jeans zipper. I could see all that from the corner of my eye and damn it was so painful that eventually I got Edward to swap seats with me.

"Dude are you okay? You look like you need to relieve yourself, badly." Edward whispered half way through the pep rally eyeing my pants again. Now that's what always got me about Edward he claims he's not gay but then he does this insanely gay thing – like staring at the bulge in my pants – and you begin to wonder...

"Um...I'm okay dude. I just keep thinking about something Alice said to me." That wasn't actually a lie she wanted to talk to me and she text me saying so not that long ago. Oh fuck she knows what's going on. That's just what I need.

"Lucky, at least you're getting _some._"

"Aw, poor little Eddie Virgin." I laughed and Emmett stopped looking at the half naked cheerleaders to look at Edward.

"Dude, you're a virgin?" Emmett asked seriously, Edward nodded. "Dude! We gotta get you laid! I have an idea. Pick a cheerleader."

"What? Okay Bella."

"Bella? Damn she's out of your league. But if you like her then let's do this shit." Emmett stood up. "HEY BELLA!"

Bella waved and ran over to Emmett just as the band started to perform. "What's up Emmett?" Bella asked. She was out of breath and looked really happy.

"So my man Eddie over here says he thinks you're kinda cute." Oh my God, he was stealing my best friend by setting him up with the girl of his dreams. This is the best day of my life.

"Really?" Bella smiled and looked over to Edward who looked scared for his life. "What else did he say?"

"He said that he'd just love the chance to take you out this weekend after the away game. You game?"

Bella laughed and gave Edward another look over. "You can tell Edward that I'll think about it and that he should check his locker later for a note from me."

"Awesome, but Bella if you stand him up and I find out you'll be sorry."

"Oh come on Emmett there's no way I would stand Edward up I think he's kinda cute too. I'll see you later. Bye Edward." Bella blew Edward a kiss, winked and ran off to join the rest of the cheerleaders.

"You're welcome," Emmett smirked.

"I can't believe you just did that." Edward said he was still in a state of shock it was quite funny.

"Dude he just did you a favour, at least this way you know she does have a little thing for you and let's face it if Emmett hadn't have just done that then you would have never asked her out." I smiled and patted him on the back. "You're gonna be the best date she's ever had."

"You think so?"

"I know so; out of all the guys in this school you're probably the only one to treat her with any respect."

"I guess you're right."

"So no more doubts right?"

"Right, thanks Emmett."

"No problem, now Jasper I have to ask for a favour from you." Emmett sat forward.

"You know what, I'm gonna go talk to Bella..." Edward got up and walked in the direction of the cheerleaders and Emmett moved into is seat.

"So what's up Emmett?" I hoped he didn't hear the nervousness in my voice.

"Does Rosalie like me?"

"Why?"

"Well I know I've talked to you about this before but I just really need a straight answer. Does she really like me or am I gonna get played? Because as smooth as I am with the ladies I just need this reassurance. I have always had a thing for Rosalie and if she doesn't feel the same way I guess I'd have to back off."

"Um...dude I really don't know, I'm sorry but she doesn't really talk guys with me."

"Really? Because that night she broke up with Royce you were like right there hanging on her every word as she told you what happened. It seemed like you guys were really close."

"We are but we had a fight that night after you left and she said she didn't want me to be a part of her love life any more. It's a really long story."

"Oh...that's cool. I just thought you might have some idea."

Damn it, why do I have to be such a nice guy? Emmett slumped back in his chair and stared at Rosalie who was talking animatedly to Alice. I couldn't do this to him he really liked her and if I stopped them from being together then I was just being a jerk. I guess I could let him be happy until I crushed his dreams by telling him I was gay and liked him.

"Well actually Alice told me that Rosalie does have a thing for you. She said that all she talked about was you and how much she liked kissing you."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah,"

"Then I am definatley going to go after her," Emmett waved as Rosalie started making her way up to us, with Alice, Bella and Edward. "Thanks man."

"No problem."

"How are you guys liking the pep rally?" Alice asked sitting on my lap.

"It's really good babe, you girls are amazing." I smiled and kissed her passionately, desperately trying to feel fireworks or something – anything. Instead I got nothing but an evil glare from a by-standing teacher.

"Good we were just informed we can go to lunch so you wanna blow this popsicle stand?" Rosalie giggled as Emmett started nibbling her ear.

"Sounds good. Edward, Bella you wanna come?" Emmett asked. he automatically assumed this was a double date because Bella was whispering in Edward's ear and by the way he blushed we could tell he might not be making an appearance to lunch.

"Sure Em, sounds good." Bella laughed as Edward came back to reality.

"Edward you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," Edward took a deep breath before grabbing Bella by the hips and kissing her fiercely. Wow, where did _that _come from?

"Way to go bro!" Emmett and I exclaimed at the same time as Bella pulled back from Edward.

"Wow Edward," She breathed. "You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet." Bella kissed Edward sweetly and pointed to Rosalie and Alice before running off to the toilets. Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and nodded slightly before running after Bella.

"Did I do something wrong?" Edward asked as he sat beside me.

"Nah man you did nothing wrong. I think Bella's just not used to that type a thing. She strikes me as the type of girl who can flirt but when you get all serious she gets shy." I assured him.

"Jasper's right man. If she didn't like what you just did she'd have slapped you." Emmett backed me up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Edward." I put my arm around his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up for kissing a girl."

We waited a while and the girls returned. Alice and Rose came and told me and Emmett what went down. Bella freaked out because she was a complete and utter virgin - she hadn't done anything. So when she had her first kiss she didn't exactly know how to react. Rose and Alice had been coaching Bella on everything but they'd only taught her how to play hard to get, flirt and be sexy. Looks like they still have a lot to teach her.

As we left the nearly empty hall to go and get lunch Edward asked what was up because all Bella told him was she wanted to go slow. It felt weird that me - of all people - was giving relationship advice to straight people when I couldn't even convince myself to come out of the closet. Once Emmett and I had convinced Edward that he shouldn't worry about Bella freaking out the rest of the afternoon was pretty good.

At lunch things were okay. Except for the fact Edward was staring at Bella in a really creepy way. But it was fine because Bella just thought it was cute. I could tell their relationship is going to be weird but I'm happy for them.

As we were going back to the hall, Alice tried to convince me to go with her to the party after the pep rally I said I'd think about it because I had plans with Edward. Hopefully he turns down Bella if she invites him I really need to talk to someone about this and if not Edward then who?

The rest of the pep rally was boring. It was the same as everything else we'd seen except performed by different people. At least the cheerleaders were done so we had different company. Besides earlier today was just uncomfortable.

It was nice having Bella join our group at least things were even now and Bella was happy she no longer had to hang out with Jessica Stanley and could decline Mike more convincingly. But I still couldn't help but think that maybe Bella was going to take Edward away from me and I really needed a friend right now.

It wasn't long before the pep rally was over and the girls were rushing off to get changed and us guys had time to talk.

"So are you going to the party?" Emmett asked I knew he was going just by the way he had asked.

"Yeah but not right away, Jasper and I have to..." Edward watched my reaction as he explained. "Tell our parents where we're going they get overprotective when we don't call home."

"Oh that's okay, but if you can't make it let me know I don't want to seem retarded waiting for you if you're not going to show up."

Thank God my best friend knows when I wanna talk, but I don't think he knows when I wanna blow off a party.

"Okay see you later Emmett."

When we got to Edward's house no one was in which I was relieved by it would suck if his parents were here because I didn't feel like explaining this to them.

"Jasper I know you wanted to talk to me about something but can I talk to you about something first?" Edward asked.

"Yeah sure," it'll give me more time to prepare what I wanna say.

"I need your help with dating Bella I just know I'm gonna fuck it up some how. So you'll help me because I've never had a girlfriend ever before right?"

"Yeah man." I just don't know if I can give Edward as good advice as Emmett I don't think I'm good at dating...girls anyway.

"Thanks so much Jasper I owe you. So what did you wanna talk about?"

Now or never...

"I think I'm gay. Oh fuck that I KNOW I'm gay."

"What?"

"Yeah I know. I don't know how to explain it but...ever since Emmett came to town I've been having feelings for him and I just don't know what to do with them. At first I just thought it was a phase and then it was getting really weird. I seriously don't know what to do man."

"But how exactly do you know you're gay? You haven't done anything...right?"

"Well...when you found me today in the toilets I was..."

"Getting rid of your 'problem' I know."

"Yeah I just wasn't doing it normally...I wasn't thinking of Alice or any other hot girl. I was thinking about Emmett. And it was working for me. Dude I really have no fucking clue. What do you think I should do?"

"Does anyone else know?"

"No I haven't really been sure of this until now."

"Well fuck..." Edward started pacing the room. "I don't even know what to think..."

"I know and I am really sorry to just put this on you when you're going through the Bella thing...I just wish I knew what to do you know?"

"You have to tell Alice."

"What?"

"Oh come on! She'll need to know sooner or later."

"I know but I don't know how to tell her. 'Oh hey Alice I'm gay by the way, sorry'. Doesn't sound very good does it?"

"That's not what I meant. You can be such a sarcastic bastard when you wanna be. I just think you should tell her before she gets too hurt by the fact you like guys. Do it before she gets serious about prom, or homecoming or whatever the fuck it is."

"I know I'll have to. How do I tell Rosalie?"

"I have no clue. I mean she's your sister slash best friend so she'd understand as much as me - maybe more because she's your sister - but I don't know how she'd take the liking her boyfriend part."

"She'd beat to death with her best shoes and then run me over in Emmett's Jeep."

"Really? She doesn't seem like the type of person to...oh wait..." I started laughing and Edward's phone started to ring. It was Emmett. Edward put his phone on speaker and placed it between us as he sat down on his bed. "Hey Emmett."

"Are you guys fucking coming or not? I have been trying to convince the girls you are but right now its not looking so convincing!" Emmett shouted making sure we heard through the blasting music.

"Emmett we can't make it." I said thinking of an excuse. I needed to talk more about my situation with Edward and I didn't think I wanted to see Emmett right now.

"Why?"

"Because something came up. We have to do the grocery shopping while Edwards parents are out."

"Pussies! Anyway I gotta go!" The line went dead and Edward put his phone away.

"Oh God what am I going to do? I can't keep acting like everything is normal and when I come out of the closet it wont change much. Sure I'll be bullied and become unpopular but that's about it! I'll still have to shove my feelings in a bottle so my sister can be happy with the boyfriend - who she's allowed to have - and be happy for them. I'll also have to deal with Alice giving me shit for doing this to her because she thinks I've got some weir vendetta against her. This is so fucked up!" I wailed.

"Does being gay also turn you into a girl who is an attention seeker posting 'FML' on Facebook after every tiny thing that posses them off through the day?"

"Shut the fuck up Edward."

"You wanted advice! Plus I have never met a gay guy before and now he's my best friend. It's weird and I am curious."

"If you were curious you would have Googled it like everyone else. You're being nosy."

"So what are you gonna do? You cant just sit here all your life and do nothing."

"I have no fucking clue right now. I just have to get through this weekend and then I can sort out the rest of my life."

"Good luck man."

"Thanks. Will you come to the game for moral support?"

"If it makes you happy."

This was gonna be one hell of a weekend.

* * *

**Well what do you think? I know it's slow paced right now but baby steps, baby steps. Things should get better as I continue on with the story. Again I have to apologize again for not being able to update. GCSE choices are coming up and it's so stressful at the moment for everyone. I hope I make the right choices but knowing me that won't go down well. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter and please send me your thoughts because this story runs on feedback - I am series I have no clue how to write this alone. That's why I gots me my beta, my readers and my bad grammar. :P**

**xx**


	9. Let's Get Sexy

**Hello! I am so not knowing what I was doing for this chapter but I hope you like it. :) Warning: Lot's of sex but no lemons. I am not there with lemons yet. Just sayin'

* * *

**

I was right it was a long weekend. On Saturday morning Emmett texted me saying he was going to try out for the football team and wanted me and Rosalie to come and support him. So I did. It was freezing cold sitting on the bleachers by the football field but it didn't bother me. All I could do was stare at Emmett. Which is acceptable because he was the only thing interesting to watch. Unless you count Rosalie in her cheerleading outfit cheering for _her _man. I can't take him away from her, I just can't, and it'd break her heart. So Emmett got on the team; Rosalie jumped him and I went home and sulked.

On Saturday afternoon all of the football team had practice to get ready for the game that night. It was tough practice but coach thought we could win this time because we have Emmett. Everyone was tired by the end of practice and so coach let us out an hour early to get some sleep before we left for Seattle.

I was woken from my nap by Alice and Rosalie they were waving their pompoms in my face and were all hyped up for the game, I had to admire their enthusiasm for the losing team no matter what they were always there to bring pep. I still believe that they take a pill or something to be so damn peppy all the time. As we got loaded up on the bus Alice and I sat in the row behind Rosalie and Emmett and it was constant talking all the way to the hotel.

"Good luck," Alice had said as we unloaded our stuff in our hotel room. Our school was cheap they always made us pair up for two bedroomed rooms to save money but I thought it just cost more. "I hope we win. I don't know how much pep I can supply for a losing team."

"I know its tough losing all the time but I think we're gonna get through it. The luck is gonna change. You should have seen Emmett on the field today. He's gonna bring this one home." I hugged Alice tightly.

"You two seem close," Alice pulled back to look at my eyes. "So I was thinking if you do win this game I could...you know...give you a little treat for winning."

"Hmm...I like the sound of that." I kissed her softly. I did like the sound of sex but I think that had more to do with me releasing myself ever since I got caught wanking than anything else. "But what if I lose?"

"Then we can have loser sex. It'll happen either way baby." Alice winked and released me and grabbed her stuff. "Now you go to the pharmacy and pick up some condoms and I'll see you after the game. Gotta warm up." Alice blew me a kiss and I watched her go.

Things weren't the same with Alice and me ever since I decided to act on this gay thing. I mean on my side of the relationship it hasn't anyway. I still haven't decided what way to tell her about this. I mean she definatley needs to know soon before she starts pressuring me about things like prom and homecoming. Speaking of which homecoming is in like 3 weeks...

As we were getting ready for the game I found Emmett in the corner of the locker room. He looked nervous. I debated with myself whether or not to go over and talk to him but I eventually did I should be a supportive teammate.

"Hey Emmett," I said sitting down beside him. "Ready for the game?"

"Kind of," Emmett staring at the floor blankly. "Just nervous. This is my first game and I know coach is gonna send me out to play but I don't know if I can. I will just fuck it up and let everyone down. I just know it."

"Oh come on Emmett no you won't. Yes you're nervous but don't be. Everything is gonna be fine. Besides if you mess up it's no big deal, no one's perfect."

"Says Mr Perfect." Emmett muttered. "You are perfect everything, perfect brother, perfect boyfriend, perfect team player, and perfect student. I could go on but I don't want to make myself feel like shit anymore."

"Emmett that's not true." He thought _I _was perfect? Me? The guy who is gay and is afraid to come out of the closet and is the worst brother/boyfriend/team player/student in the world? I am NOT perfect. Maybe I should've spoken that; but I wasn't revealing _that _secret yet. "I am far from perfect trust me, but you seem to be having it pretty good here now so take advantage of that. You might as well go from cool new guy to most hated person in Forks High with a bang."

"Okay you have me convinced no matter what happens it'll be fun so let's get out there and rock these bitches." Emmett lifted a pin and attached it to his shirt before lifting his helmet. "Ready?"

"Sure, hey man what's with the pin?" I asked standing up and readjusting my mouth guard.

"Oh Rosalie gave it to me as a good luck charm. Like the one you have," Emmett pointed to my pin, "oh and this _other _pin is support from my family."

"Cool," I didn't know Rosalie was _that _serious about Emmett.

When Rosalie was six she had this collection of pins and now that's she's older she gives them away as good luck charms to people, well the people she cares about anyway. I know it's a little stupid but she believes they bring luck. It's Rosalie...I don't understand my sister.

"You're lucky you have a supportive family," I said after a while, "mine are supportive but only in the form of moral support. They're always busy."

"So are my family they couldn't make it today but they promised to be at my next game."

That was when coach yelled at us to get our asses on the field. The game was fairly easy. I mean mostly because Emmett replaced the guy on her team who doesn't do shit but you know it really was a good game. Even the weather was in our favour, he had all prayed it wouldn't rain and it didn't the sky was clear and you could see the stars. I still have no idea why I noticed that about Saturday night but I did.

After the game I went to the pharmacy like Alice requested and got some contraception. It felt weird buying condoms at a pharmacy, I mean I haven't done it before because Alice always got them. She is mega scared of catching AIDs or something so she wants to be protected. I really don't care. I mean I worry about that stuff too but not as much. Maybe it's a girl thing.

When I got back to the hotel room Alice was waiting for me still in her cheerleader uniform. She all but ripped my clothes off with her teeth when she got to me. It wasn't long until we were falling into our normal lovin' session. I couldn't even remember the last time I'd been with her this way. Sometime during the summer before Alice went to Venice with her family I think...

Sunday morning came and Alice and I got caught by the coach. We're not supposed to have sex when we go anywhere with the school. We tried to make up some excuse but it's hard when you're lying in bed naked and talking about the sex you had last night when someone walks in. We have detention after school on Monday.

Our parents also have to sign the detention slips. Oh won't dad be proud...

"Jasper I have a problem!" Rosalie exclaimed in the bus, she had swapped seats with Alice so this must be serious.

"What?" I asked.

"I have detention!"

"Why?"

"I-I...I-I mean...E-Emmett a-and I..."

"Jeez Rosalie spit it out,"

"We got found out for having sex and now we have detention on Monday after school and I don't know what the fuck I am going to tell mom and dad because I am their golden girl who is not supposed to lose her virginity until after prom or at least on my honeymoon and I just know that dad is going to flip his lid and send me away to a foreign nunnery in the middle of shit knows where!" Rosalie let out in one breath.

"...You and Emmett?" I suddenly felt jealous of my little sister having sex with my friend. I shook the thought off. "Hey Rose it'll be fine, let me forge dad's signature and everything will be fine."

"You can forge dad's signature?"

"Yes," The truth is I have been forging my dad's signature ever since I got detention for having sex on a school outing the first time. There have been more times than a few. "I do it all the time, it's no big deal."

"Why would you...unless..." Rosalie gasped. "You and Alice! I knew it! Homework club my ass."

"Don't tell him or I'll tell about you and you know which one he'll be more pissed about."

"True, well then you got a deal." Rosalie and I shook hands.

When we got back home we found a note telling us that our parents would be out for the week on some catering trip or something. I feel bad for my dad who gets dragged into mom's shit. But that was good because Rosalie and I needed the alone time. Well I did, I'm pretty sure Rosalie just needed to fix the way she was walking, she was complaining that the first time she had sex hurt and I really wish I wasn't the one around to hear it but I was.

The rest of Sunday was spent at Emmett's house. He threw a big party for the team and everyone else in Forks. Emmett's house is super cool. It's the ultimate bachelor pad and I can't believe his _family _live here too. After about an hour or two I decided to leave the party – mostly because I was looking for the bathroom and I accidently walked into Emmett's room while he was in the middle of pulling my sister's thong down her legs...

I am never getting that image out of my head.

When I got home I called up Edward. He said he couldn't make it to the game this weekend and I noticed Bella wasn't at the game either. I better break him out of his love coma sooner rather than later. I'm guessing he discovered the power of the female body.

"_Hey this is Edward's voicemail. He's not here right now, he's busy._" The voicemail person giggled. "_He's busy doing...something. Leave a message._"

"So you got her to do your voicemail? Damn your good. I bet you did hers too and then you...did each other. I am guessing. Look fucktard I need you to come over. So stop sleeping around and get over here! Just you, don't bring anyone else. We have to talk."

I hung up and almost threw my phone out the window. I looked around my room. It looked different. Suddenly it seemed like I didn't like all the things I used to and that I was a completely changed person ever since deciding I really was gay...or bisexual after the Alice weekend...or experimenting or...something. At least I am crossing straight off of my list.

The doorbell rang and I was surprised by who was at the door. Alice.

"Hey," I said kissing her and pulling her inside at the same time. She must have been in the sex mood because she was dressed as little red slutty hood and was carrying a basket with a cloth over it to hide the contents.

"Hey, is the house empty?" Alice asked looking past me.

"Yes, why?"

"Because I was thinking that we could have another sexapade. Just while the parents are out and Rosalie too. It's been so long! And last night reminded me of how amazing you are in bed. So what do you say? Would you like to sample my goodies?" She held out her basket.

"How could I say know when you walked all the way over here looking like a complete slut? You know that's my favourite look on you..." I smiled pulling the string on her cape and letting it fall down around her.

"You better watch it with the slut term. One day you'll regret using it at the wrong time." Alice scolded wrapping her arms around my neck. I lifted her up and put her legs around my waist and took her into the living room.

I didn't really want her in my room...I was scared in case there was evidence of my research or porn stash or something. And that is not something I want to go into with Alice right now.

"Uh, hmm...Jasper," Alice gasped.

"Alice," I whispered. God this was exhausting. I hated this, Alice was playing the 'who could cum first' game and I wasn't in the mood.

Then the worst thing possible happened.

The doorbell rang.

"Shit!" I stopped moving and Alice and I froze for a second.

"Jasper? I got your voicemail. It's me Edward." Fuck.

"You called him?" Alice glared at me. "If you wanted a threesome you could've just asked."

"That's not what this is about. Look get up and get dressed then leave through the back door. I'll see you tomorrow." I said lifting Alice and pulling my pants back up. "I'm sorry I didn't know if he would show or not and then you did and then...ugh just get dressed."

Alice grabbed her things, her dress hanging half off of her and ran for the back door. I composed myself and tidied the living room before answering the door.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Is this a bad time?" Edward asked.

"No, everything's good. So I'm glad you got my voicemail."

"Yeah so what did you wanna talk about?" Edward looked at me for a minute and stepped in when I didn't answer. I just followed him into the living room where I kicked Alice's 'goodie' basket under the coffee table.

"I'm a terrible person," I started once we had sat down. "I am a terrible person and before you contradict me I have to tell you why. This weekend I slept with Alice. I was so sure I wouldn't because I thought I shouldn't do anything with her while I was sorting out who I was and well I kind of gave in to her. Alice was being a tease and I have always loved that about her and I couldn't help it so I slept with her. Oh and then I was freaking out when you weren't there all weekend to support me like you said and so I had even more reason to just fuck around because I wasn't thinking straight. And then Rosalie came to me and she told me she slept with Emmett. How is that meant to make me feel? I promised I'd lie to dad for her and that makes me even worse because I shouldn't lie to my parents I do it enough already and now I have to lie even more and I really don't know how to cope with this."

"Jasper I think you need to calm down. You didn't say you wouldn't _do anything _with Alice until you sorted this out. You said you'd act normal around her. Dude relax, everything is going to be okay. I think she'll be very understanding when you tell her. But Rosalie won't. I mean she has this idea about the perfect American family and I know she wants you guys to be that and when she finds out that you are capital G gay then you know she's going to kill you. She's going to kill you for not being normal, for ruining her social life and most of all she's going to kill you for crushing on her guy. So I think you need to worry about that more than anything right now." Edward said after thinking for a while.

"I guess you're right. Tell Alice, then make a plan to tell Rosalie and until they both know I act normal. So sleeping with Alice isn't wrong – it's normal – and lying to my parents is normal, sometimes. I don't mean to lie to them right now but I have to. I haven't even thought about what my parents will feel after I tell them."

"Let's just deal with Alice and Rosalie first. When are you going to tell Alice, you can't string her on forever; it's not as bad with Rosalie. At least if you hang off on Rosalie there is a chance she'll break up with Emmett but with Alice it's different. You know her, don't keep it from her."

"Will you come with me to tell her?"

"No. I know I'm supposed to support you but this you can do on your own. I'll come with you to break it to Rosalie. We can talk over how you tell Alice if you want."

"Okay, I guess so. Thanks Edward I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"Yeah I know, you'd probably die or something,"

"Right, so what did you do this weekend?"

"Nothing..."

"Tell me! Come on!"

"We're not girls Jasper,"

"So just talk about the good stuff!"

"Well..."

* * *

**Okay I DO NOT know what all the sex was about. I think I'm really getting into character to write Emmett Cullen's Sex Ed Class. :D**

**I hope you liked the chap despite that. :)**

**Hopefully I don't keep you waiting too long for chapters but I feel like it's been ages since I've updated but I have been seriously committed to this chap. :D**

**Review!**

**xx**


	10. Alice

**Hey! Been writing non stop last night and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Or I should be sorry if it's a load of randomness because it WAS in the middle of the night when I wrote it. But I'll let you judge.**

* * *

While Edward was filling me in on his sex-filled weekend with Bella the doorbell rang and in came Bella looking for her boyfriend. Apparently Edward didn't tell me he had gotten my voicemail in the middle of bringing Bella her orgasm and what's worse is that he just left her there and got dressed to come to my aid. So now Bella wants to know what's up.

"You just left me there!" Bella yelled. "NAKED! I was stunned for a little while and then I heard noise so I had to get up. You're mom totally caught me while I was half dressed! So I had to explain to her what was going on."

"What did you tell her?" Edward asked.

"What do you THINK I had to tell her? I just said that you were doing an art project and I was your model but I fell asleep and you just left me there. You are lucky I saved your ass but you're in trouble for leaving a poor teenage girl lying naked in your bedroom ALONE."

"I'm sorry Bella! Jasper needed me!"

"For what? What was so important you had to leave in the middle of that hot sex?"

There was silence as Edward shot a look at me and I shrugged. I didn't know he had left Bella to start with so I didn't know what to do. Edward turned back to Bella and I decided that was my cue to leave the room. As I turned into the kitchen I saw Alice sitting on the island.

"Hey I thought you left." I smiled coming over to her and giving her a hug.

"I was going to and then I came back to get my basket but I heard Bella yelling so I thought it'd be best to hide out a bit." Alice explained kissing me deeply.

I pulled away. I have to tell her. Now. Before we start fucking in the middle of the kitchen. I looked towards the living room door where Bella was shrieking at Edward again and lifted Alice.

"Ooh Jasper!" Alice giggled. "Where are we going?"

"For privacy. Those two can stay there and work out whatever they are doing. We have to talk."

"Talk or _talk_?" I set Alice down on my bed, giving my room the once over hoping I didn't leave a trace of anything suspicious around.

"Talk for real Alice. There is something going on with me and I don't know how to say it." I sat down beside her and pulled her close.

"What are you talking about? Are you intimidated by Emmett? You shouldn't be he's a nice guy and I thought you were friends so I don't see where there would be a problem."

"No it's not that."

"What's wrong?" Alice hugged me and pulled back and looked me straight in the eye. "Whatever it is you can tell me."

"...I'm gay."

"What?" Alice let go of me.

"I-I'm gay."

"But how? We-we-we...and you never...WHEN?" Alice turned and looked at me, anger in her eyes. I guess I should have told her first that look is not a pretty one.

"When Emmett moved to town I-"

"EMMETT YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON EMMETT! NO YOU CAN'T!"

"ALICE!" I yelled trying to stop her before she gave me the whole 'it's wrong' speech. "If you have something to say then wait until AFTER I tell you everything." So she stopped and listened to everything I had to say. From when I met Emmett, to when I was jacking off, to the big game and finally now.

"But..." Alice paused for a moment. "You told Edward before me? Why?"

"I've known him longer, he's my best friend and..." There was a loud crashing noise downstairs. "He's having sex with Bella and breaking the living room! We'll talk about this later I don't really want my best friend having sex in my house."

Alice and I rushed downstairs to see Rosalie and Emmett in the hall way. Oh it was them. That's still not acceptable. I still walked into the living room because the shouting had stopped. Edward and Bella were making out. Since when did this become the Playboy Mansion?

"Edward?" I called.

"Hmm..." Edward pulled away from Bella. "Yeah?"

"If you are gonna go to more than first base do it at home or at least Bella's house...hell, go to your car for all I care. Just leave...this is important."

"Oh sorry yeah we'll go." Edward stood up and Bella followed him as they went out the door hand in hand.

I looked around and found Alice trying to pry Emmett and Rosalie apart. I sighed, she's new to this. There's only one thing that gets Rosalie to stop doing inappropriate things to her boyfriends. "Rosalie get off Emmett now before I tell mom and dad."

Rosalie stopped attacking Emmett and went to the other side of the room. "Okay..." I sighed. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't send Emmett home without Rosalie insisting Alice go too and I can't let them keep doing what they're doing because it'd make it awkward to talk to Alice. I have no idea what to do.

"Jasper let's go for a walk. Emmett can you stay and take care of Rosalie and by that I do NOT mean jump her. If you want to get rid of that sex glow before Rosalie's parents get home you need to stop that and Rosalie clean yourself up you're looking a bit slutty." Alice ordered.

"Says the girl in the dress that's up to her waist." Rosalie flashed a smile and then took Emmett's hand. "Come on Emmett wait in my room while I shower."

"I'm serious about the sex thing. If I come back and so much as _smell _sex I will call your mom."

"Since when did you become such a bitch?" Rosalie called from the top of the stairs.

"Ignore her, come on Alice." I said taking her hand and going out the front door.

We didn't speak again until we were in the park. It was a cool night and no one was around but that still didn't make this any easier. I don't know how to tell someone I love I am gay. Especially not someone who I slept with all weekend and didn't protest AT ALL when I know I should have.

"Alice..." I started, or tried to start.

"You should have told me right away." Alice snapped, staring into space.

"I know I should have but even I didn't know what was going on until the pep rally and I didn't want to throw you off your game and I wasn't even sure how to tell Edward never mind anyone else. I am still trying to get this through my own head never mind everyone else. Sure I have to tell a lot of people but I have time. But if you were the one who busted in on my wanking session then I would have told you first."

"...I don't even know how to respond to that last sentence." Alice turned to me. "Listen Jasper I know this is a big thing for you but it is for me too. First off, I just found out my boyfriend of two years, eleven months, three days and six hours is gay and second of all I feel sad for counting that. But I am serious that this is a big thing I mean I don't know what brought this on after all these years, some guy just moves to town and you're decided that's it? I don't think it works like that.

"And I hear you out on the experimenting thing I really do but you better get that show on the road soon or else you have no hope because if this really is just a thing you are going through I need to know now before prom. If it's serious I need to start looking for the next prom king." Typical Alice, no matter what you're going through her needs work their way in there. "Do not give me that look."

"Can you blame me? I just told you I am gay and you are off looking for prom king? That shows you're supportive."

"I'm sorry Jasper I don't know how else to cope with this. If you want me to understand what you are dealing with then let me find a way to cope with it otherwise you might as well just talk to me like I am Rosalie."

"I already know she isn't going to cope with this at all but it would be nice to get as many people on my side as possible before we break the news to her. Besides I realized after a while I should have told you first I didn't mean to string you on for so long."

"Its fine Jasper really, as long as the next time you have some big news you tell me first. Now I need to ask you some questions about this like do you actually know how you are going to experiment with Emmett without crushing Rosalie's heart and creeping Emmett out?"

This is why I have Alice she always understands even if she has to be a little self-centred because it's 'her way of coping' and she always has a plan. Even if I am gay I want Alice to be my best friend she'll be there for me no matter what.

"No I don't," I gave her my jacket and pulled her close, "I need your help with that because you never know Emmett might actually be gay or something or he really is straight but either way I can't just go up to him and kiss him. That would just complicate things even more."

"Yeah I figured that much. I can't think of what we can do about that now but I know what we should do."

"What?"

"Go home! I appreciate you trying to keep me warm but these slutty outfits don't have much to them."

I laughed and stood up. "Come on then, I'll leave you home."

As we walked up to Alice's driveway she hugged me and kissed me. I guess even after my big reveal she wants to keep things as normal as possible. That is until she has a plan and is positive I am not attracted to her.

"I am just so happy that even though you're gay you are still a perfect gentleman." Alice smiled and hugged me again before running inside. "I'll text you!" And with that I was on my way home.

I guess telling Alice wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I actually kind of think she's acting like I'm not gay and she thinks I am acting out to get attention because I am jealous of Emmett and so she's playing along. I don't care what she thinks as long as she has a plan and goes through with it because she can believe whatever she wants but it's real and I am gonna find out one way or another if Emmett is gay, bisexual or maybe he really is just straight.

When I got home I brushed off all questions Rosalie and Emmett had for me, they thought I had broken up with Alice which could have been in the case but strangely isn't. I still have to know if she is breaking up with me or not. Maybe she's in shock but she should make a big decision if she still wants to be my girlfriend or not because gay guys don't do well with girlfriends unless they are just girls who are friends.

(***)

On Monday I looked for signs that Alice was going to make a scene and break up with me but she didn't. I have no idea what she was doing but by the time we had detention I was so frustrated waiting to see if she would break up with me or not I had to ask.

"Are we breaking up or not?" I questioned as we sat down for detention. Rosalie and Emmett hadn't turned up so we were okay.

"What? Why would you think we were breaking up?" Alice whispered as the teacher walked in.

"Because of what I told you last night!"

"But we're not sure about that, you said so yourself you weren't sure if you were or not so until you're sure I will stay with you. Just so people don't get suspicious. You know me Jasper I will not just leave you like that!"

"I know and I should've realized that I am sorry I am so stupid. I am just so conscious of what people might do when I tell them and how they will react. It's hard to know. This is like one of those things that you imagine in your head that would never happen and you imagine the outcome and when it does happen people do things you're not expecting."

"You really should have come to me earlier. You are thinking way too much into this. Do you think this is how all guys react when they come out of the closet?"

"How am I supposed to know? There are no movies for this!"

"...Oh my God. Luckily there is Glee. Oh wait never mind that isn't _that _situation. Look I can help with basic knowledge and TV shows etc. But you have to do research as well. We can do this together but I don't know how hard we'll have to work and if you are serious about getting Emmett or at least experimenting with Emmett we are going to have to 100% committed."

"I know," I can't believe how serious Alice is being about this. Then again I can't believe a lot of things that Alice does. Alice was about to say something else but then Rosalie and Emmett walked in and our conversation had to stop.

Halfway through detention a note appeared on my desk: _I have several plans we just have to try them all...If you're willing. A xx_

I sent one back: **Anything Alice**

_Awesome just let me write out the plans and we are good to go. Operation get Emmett is underway. Oh but first and foremost operation tell Rosalie her family is no longer perfect is a go because if you thought you shouldn't string me along then you know how bad it is to keep stringing Rosalie along. But we will talk about that later. Facebook me._

**Thank you SO much for all of your help Alice. I love you. You're the best.**

_Yeah whatever. Just know that I am not taking your i love you business to heart because if you are gay then I need to not get my hopes up. I am just preparing for the worst._

**Yeah whatever just get to writing up the plans.**

_Okay. Speak soon. A xx_

After that Alice started writing away I could have sworn the paper might have went on fire she was so eager. At least I knew she was on my side. Now if only I could get in on the telling Rosalie plan. I looked over at my sister then, she was whispering to Emmett and they were giggling. I don't want to be the one to ruin their happiness. But it looks like I have to. I am such a kill joy.

* * *

**So...?**

**I did think about how to react if my boyfriend was gay obviously I wouldn't take as well as Alice did but she did us proud she will stand by her man no matter what. :)**

**I still don't think I'd be able to do that if my boyfriend came to me with the same thing...what about you?**

**Oh and because of my conversation today with my beta XxDaAshersxX I will ask: If you had 30 seconds to live what would you do?**

**Let me know!**

**xx**


	11. Scheming

**HELLO! Sorry for not updating sooner. I have had this for like a week and I kept forgetting about it. But it's here!**

* * *

The next month was crazy. After detention Alice was working nonstop at plans to see if Emmett was a hint of gay or bi. It isn't easy I mean he definitely wasn't the type of guy who is into fashion and things like some gay guys are but then again I have caught him checking out guys' packages in the showers...

"So..." Alice started. We were sitting in my room with Edward so we could go over the plans. "I think that if we split these responsibilities into three we'd be able to get a lot more accomplished. Jasper are you okay with handling the more personal stuff?" Alice pointed to the first group of ideas on her board. "Since you are closer to Emmett it wouldn't be as weird." I nodded. "Okay Edward you can tackle these and I can coax Rosalie into unknowingly helping me with my plans. Got it? Oh and don't forget to report back to me."

After that day we tried all of Alice's plans trying to see if Emmett was gay or whatever he was. It wasn't easy.

That night after Alice left Edward and I decided to invite Emmett over for a sleepover and get started on our plans. It was hard mostly because Emmett thought guy slumber parties were gay even after we convinced him it wasn't a slumber party. Eventually he gave in because no one else was going to be home because Rosalie was going to Alice's (because we asked her to take care of Rosalie) and my parents would be away.

"Just a reminder, if I get caught leaving your house in the morning it's because I was with Rosalie got it?" Emmett greeted us as he took down his hood and looked around.

"Okay," I sighed. "Just relax no one is gonna see you here. If anyone asks we had some project that needed done just relax."

The rest of the night was interesting. Edward and I kept asking Emmett questions and he answered most of them until he got mad and decided to ask us the same questions. It was hard to lie and I was so glad when he gave up because I was a question away from breaking down and telling him everything.

When Emmett was sleeping me and Edward texted Alice our findings and she told us she questioned Rosalie and she didn't get a hint that he was gay and neither did we.

"You know we are never going to get an answer." Edward said after Emmett left the next morning.

"I know," I sighed. "We'll just have to keep trying. I don't care if he thinks we're going crazy because I think I just might."

A couple of months later and things didn't get any better. We just got crazier. Alice wanted us to try everything and anything that we could to try and get an answer and I know that this wasn't the number one thing my friends wanted to be doing all semester but they did for me.

Why can't I just come out of the closet? Oh yeah...my rep.

"Okay so let's recap..." Alice started. "The sleepover was a total bust...Rosalie won't help. What happened at that party thing you guys went to?"

"We got stoned," I started. "Then we were asking him questions and suddenly everyone wanted to play spin the bottle. So we did and I got Emmett."

"And?"

"We didn't kiss because that's when Emmett protested that we shouldn't because we're not gay so he obviously wasn't that drunk and if he was going to show he was gay I don't think he would have done it there anyway so that was a bust."

"Oh okay..."

"Did Rosalie say anything at that party you guys went to?" Edward asked.

"No. Rosalie got annoyed that I was asking so many questions about her and Emmett she actually thought that I was trying to steal him away from her and I was using her to get lots of information about Emmett so that when I did date him I would know everything. Then again when she's drunk she gets paranoid so I don't know if that was her being real or if it was the drink talking."

"So Rosalie is out for interrogating before she suspects something...dude you have to tell her."

Alice and Edward turned to me with knowing looks. I still haven't told Rosalie about me and I don't know how to. I guess I'll have to but I don't know how without sounding stupid. I mean Rosalie might just think it's some joke to ruin her life forever but if she finds out I'm serious after she thinks it's a joke she'll skin me alive.

"I know you guys but I don't know how. Anyway Edward when you confided in Emmett about you and Bella what did he say?" I said hoping to change the subject.

"He didn't say much other than give me some very graphic details about him and your sister I will never get out of my head. Did you know Rosalie got a tattoo?"

"Um no and that's a little gross..."

"Yeah so we have nothing. Let's get back to the Rosalie thing." Alice glared at me. She's not going to stop until I tell Rose. I know she is just trying to be helpful but sometimes I feel like Alice just wants to kill me, especially now because I am gay and have ruined her reputation.

"How am I gonna tell her without the killing?" I asked.

"Dude stop being so pessimistic about this! Maybe she'll take it the right way."

"Edward has there ever been a right way to take your brother being gay?" Alice questioned.

"No. I mean I can see that I would freak out if I had a brother and he turned out to be gay...look once you tell her and explain everything maybe she'll be able to help you. You never know what'll happen unless you try."

"I know you guys are right..."

Suddenly we heard the front door open. Rosalie was home.

"If you guys stay I promise to tell her." Edward and Alice nodded. Here we go.

* * *

**Yes I will admit this is a filler chapter. But please don't worry and bare with me because the next chapter will have everything.**

**Well not everything everything but it will have A LOT. So please be ready for that!**

**Thank you beta XxDaAshersxX I don't know what I'd do without you! :P**

**xx**


	12. Typical Sister Behaviour

Everyone sat patiently waiting for Rosalie to come in. She walked straight past us and then backtracked.

"This better not be an intervention." Rosalie started putting her keys in her bag. "I don't drink any more than you guys do and as for sex there's not much to tell and then shopping I have been pretty good this month and if you say I spend too much time with Emmett WELL-"

"Rosalie!" I yelled. "It's not an intervention if it was mom and dad would be here and we'd be at the dining room table and the therapist isn't even here so can you relax?"

"Well if this isn't an intervention then why are you three sitting there with really depressed looks on your faces?"

"Jasper has some news to share and he didn't want to be teared limb from limb when he told you so we're all here to help you cope with the news." Edward explained.

"Now that's worrying." Rosalie sat in the armchair across the room. "What's up?"

That's when Alice gave me a shove forward and I stood up. Yeah supportive thanks Alice...

I walked to Rosalie and kneeled in front of her. "Rose,"

"Yes?"

"I'm gay."

There was silence. Oh no this was going to be bad. Rosalie's silences were deadly.

"You're...gay? Like happy gay?" Rosalie asked after a while.

"No I'm...homosexual gay."

"Oh..."

More silence.

I sighed and dropped Rosalie's hands. I am worried she must be in shock. I turned and was about to send Alice and Edward home when Rosalie's purse collided with my head.

"OW!"

"Yeah well that's what you get!" Rosalie screamed. "How can you be gay? You're dating Alice! And unless she has done something that I don't know about she's a girl!"

"Hey! What are you suggesting?" Alice demanded.

"No offence Alice but you seem to have a muscular build that is just a little to brawny for a woman anyway that's not the point! Jasper how can you be gay?" Rosalie was standing now looking me in the eye. She was only a few feet smaller than me and in heels she was my height.

"How is anyone gay?" I asked.

"Well for one their career I mean you don't see many straight fashion designers and have you SEEN Louis Spence? There are lots of reasons for being gay and what's yours?"

"How about I'm attracted to guys."

"What guys? Other gay guys or straight guys or what?"

"Can you stop interrogating me?"

"Do mom and dad know? Do these guys know? How many people know?"

"Only you, Alice and Edward."

"THEY KNEW BEFORE ME?"

"Oh God..." I sighed and sat down.

"I just don't understand. You were always straight. I remember when dad gave you the talk and he gave you those porn magazines and you asked him why there were gay ones when you weren't gay. Are you telling me you've been lying to everyone about this?"

"No! I only found out that I was gay like a month ago so can you not be a bitch to me about this? How am I supposed to know I'm gay if I don't know?"

Alice and Edward got up and left and I didn't blame them. This was going to get worse.

"You should know if you're gay or not I mean you can't go around one day and say 'I like girls' and then turn around the next day and be all 'I like boys'! I thought mom and dad raised you better!"

"And I thought they raised you better! You should be accepting of who I am and you should be supportive because that's what a good sister would do!"

"I am a good sister I have went through EVERYTHING with you! But this? I can't I just can't. I'm sorry Jazz but do you know what will happen to my rep if people find out about this? And I'll be the social reject of the year! No one will ask me to prom, I won't be in the yearbook, I'll be kicked out of every social club...What kind of brother would do that to their sister?"

"Now you are getting ahead of yourself I never said I'd come out of the closet and when did this become all about you? You think you'll get it bad just imagine what I'll have to go through when everyone finds out about me. I mean I'm the one who everyone will always be talking about, I'm the one that will be the laughing stalk of the school! It'll ten times worse for me and you know it so stop being a spoilt rich bitch for just a second and realize this effects me more than you!"

"What effects you more than it effects Rosalie?" My mom asked staring at Rosalie and I.

"Nothing. I said quickly. We were just...rehearsing a play. Rosalie is thinking about auditioning."

"With swearing and everything?" Dad asked.

"Yeah they think it'll give it a twist. The drama teacher wrote it herself and she thinks it'll send a strong message about the acceptance of gays." Rosalie replied. She's going to cover for me about mom and dad well that gives me a sign that she's coming around on this idea.

"Really? So what exactly is the play about?" Mom sat down looking intrigued.

"It's about a boy who thought he was straight all his life and then he discovered he was gay and the play follows his life as he and everyone around him learns to_ accept_ what he is." I said staring at Rosalie.

"Uh huh..." Dad looked from Rosalie to me and back again. "Well it sounds like fun but don't be up rehearsing too long. It sounds loud and intense and neighbours need their sleep too you know."

We agreed and waited until mom and dad were out of the room before speaking again. This time it was in hushed tones and we were sitting on opposite sides of the couch.

"I refuse to believe this." Rosalie sighed fixing her makeup in a compact mirror.

"Well believe it because I didn't believe it myself until the pep rally."

"What happened at the pep rally?" Rosalie snapped her compact shut and stared intently at me.

"...you want the whole thing or a five minute one?"

"Whatever one will make me less mad."

"Okay...Emmett's shirt got wet and became see-through and I kept staring at his muscles and started getting fantasies and that resulted in an erection and I had to go and get rid of it so I went to the toilets and hid in a cubicle and then you and Emmett came in and started making out and that was worse because then I was imagining myself in your place and so I freaked out when there was a knock on the door but it was okay because it was just Edward and that," I took a breath. "Is what happened at the pep rally."

"Oh my God. EMMETT? That's your man crush? Oh great just when I thought I didn't have enough problems. My brother is gay and he's crushing on my man. Anything else you wanna add like if you use my hair straighteners? Because your hair is unusually straight."

"No I don't use your straighteners! And it wasn't my choice to like Emmett. It's not like I can help it you know. I wish I didn't but I do. Don't you think I had thought of how this conversation would go? I knew you'd be mad and you surprised me for not being as mad as I thought you'd be but just hear me out that it WAS NOT my choice to be crushing on another guy."

"Good because I want you to stop."

"What?"

"I want you to forget about your little man crush and go on with life as normal."

"I wish I could Rose but this isn't something I can turn off."

"Yeah well you're gonna try and we are going to forget about everything that you've been up to ever since Emmett moved to town and you will be normal. Okay?"

"Rosalie..."

"I don't care! Look like I said if you just act like everything is normal it'll be fine and then we can be a happy family you got it? You will not ruin this school year for me."

I sighed. Rosalie was most scary when her voice was this calm and she was most demanding too.

"Yeah sure Rosalie I'll be normal you get your damn wish as usual."

"Awesome! So I'll talk to you NORMALLY in the morning okay?"

I nodded and Rosalie got up and went to bed. I groaned and decided to go to my room as well. I didn't expect to have a guest though.

"Edward I thought you and Alice left."

"We did or we made you think we did Alice said she'd talk to Rosalie which she is right now hopefully she can get Rosalie to agree with all of this."

"Why are you still here?"

"She's my ride home."

"Ah,"

"Plus I wanna know what happened after your parents went to bed I couldn't hear anything after that."

"Rosalie wants me to act normal. Pack away my feelings so I don't screw up her life."

"That's...bitchy. She can't ask that of you I mean it's your life."

"I know but I agreed."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because she has a point I mean what am I supposed to do? There's nothing I can do without telling everyone who I am."

"Fine be that way but you won't be any happier."

"I know but for now - until I find something to do with my life - I'll have to move on with my life like nothing is wrong."

"Well okay man. I guess I can't tell you what to do but I'll be here for you and you know Alice will too."

"Yeah thanks Edward."

"No problem."

We bro-hugged and then Alice came in to tell us Rosalie is coming around but slowly and that we should give her time.

Once Alice and Edward were gone I stayed up a while and went on Facebook and all the other social networking sites I'm a part of. Rosalie wants me to act normal fine. I clicked on the status box on Facebook and typed.

**Jasper Hale  
I am confused. Nothing in my life is the same as it used to be. What's worse? I have a control freak of a sister trying to tell me what to do with life. Well fuck her.**

I smiled in satisfaction and hit enter within seconds millions of people wanted to know what I was talking about and of course Rosalie demanded I delete the status.

I decided not to answer anyone's comments and log off they won't have to wonder what's wrong for long. Someday soon they'll learn the truth.


	13. Master Plan

**Hello! :) I don't know what happened to my last author notes but that's old news because I don't know what I wrote anyway. :P I hope you like this chap!**

* * *

I woke up to Rosalie in the morning. Obviously Alice had really given her a change of heart she had made me breakfast.

"Rosalie what the hell is going on? Either you have accepted me and have come to apologize or this is some sort of bribe." I sat up and eyed the food. It looked poisonous...Rosalie can't cook to save her life.

"Nothing's going on I just wanted to let you know that I know the way I acted last night was a bit rash..." Rosalie gave me her stare; it meant she wanted me to eat.

"Rosalie, I really am sorry to dump that on you last night but you had to know before it got...serious." I said through crumbs of toast. If I didn't even _attempt _to eat it she would have kicked my ass.

"I understand Jasper but that isn't an issue anymore, like I told you; _normal _life." Rosalie straightened out her skirt.

"Ah so this _is _a bribe." I pushed the tray away and stretched.

"You know I don't apologize especially when I have no reason to. My actions last were true. I wasn't going to slap a smile on and act like I'm okay about all of this because I'm not."

"I thought Alice-"

"Alice told me not to yell at you again and so I am keeping my word. She didn't say I HAD to accept who you are. I mean I do _accept _who you are but that doesn't mean I like it." Rosalie stood up. "So if you're finished let me know because I'd be happy to take the tray _now _but once I leave I am _not _coming back up."

I handed her the tray and she waltzed off. I got up and stretched more thoroughly. Today was going to be rough.

Once I arrived at school Alice rushed up to me. I felt worse than I did before, remembering the girlfriend charade she had to keep up for me.

"So Rosalie still hates you?" Alice guessed as we walked to Chemistry.

"As far as I can tell but I respect her for telling me how she really feels about all of this. Now I pray she doesn't tell-"

"Hey! Wait up guys!" The end of my sentence, Emmett ran up behind us. "So Jasper what was with the Facebook status last night?"

"What?"

"Well you said 'nothing is the same anymore' or something like that and all morning people have been wondering what the big secret is. I mean no one posts a cryptic status like that unless they are hiding something. Most people are saying you're really a woman but..." Emmett looked me up and down pausing at my crotch half a second longer than need-be. "I beg to differ."

"That's it!" Alice exclaimed we both stared at her she gave me her I'll-explain-later look and walked on to class.

"Why is your girlfriend so weird?" Emmett asked.

"I have no idea but it makes her lovable." Emmett laughed, patted my back and took his seat and I took my seat next to Edward.

"What has got Alice so buzzed?" Edward questioned as I took another look over to Alice scribbling viciously on a piece of paper. "Did you give her coke again?"

I laughed. "No I am not drugging her, and that was a one-time-I-was-wasted-at-a-party-so-don't-blame-me thing! She got some idea about something and she couldn't tell me about it because Em was around."

"Ah, well it better be good she looks as if she'll tear a hole in that paper."

"Yeah well never doubt Alice."

For the rest of the period I kept looking over to Alice hoping that whatever it was she was planning I didn't regret dragging her into this.

The rest of the day up until lunch was agony. I didn't get a chance to speak to Alice because we were in different classes because our school has a weird class system. Luckily I had Edward; Emmett was in Alice's classes.

At the lunch table I demanded to know what Alice's plan was.

"Alice what's the plan?" I asked setting my tray down and looking around. The last thing I need was some wannabe journalist starting rumours about me in the school newspaper.

"I'll tell you at home okay? Come around to my place and we'll go over everything. Edward you should come to...you're important to this plan. Plus if you don't come they'll be a lot more explaining than there has to be." Alice explained. We nodded and Rosalie and Emmett sat down to join us.

"Did I just hear you guys making plans for a threesome at Alice's place?" Emmett winked.

"Yeah right," Rosalie snorted. "Where's Bella?"

Thank God she's changing the subject maybe Alice did more than talk with her. I sense blackmail.

"She's at a dentist appointment." Edward muttered a tone on sadness in his voice. It was clear Edward and Bella were already in love like true movie cliché shit.

"Oh okay well if she's not back before last period she's missing cheerleading practice and she knows we can't rehearse without a full squad properly!"

"Stop picking on her Rose, she's only new – not only that, she has a valid excuse for missing practice." Emmett said defensively. I can tell – just like the rest of us – that he has accepted Bella as part of our group.

"If you care so much about her why don't you date her?" Rosalie outburst. We all stared at her, this wasn't like Rosalie. Sure she gets jealous but she's never go straight for the obvious. "Sorry, just PMSing don't mind me." Rosalie mumbled and stuck a leaf of lettuce in her mouth.

"Anyway I think we should work on the third sequence more than the others, I feel the girls are slacking." Alice replied casually nibbling her sandwich.

"Yeah I mean Jessica isn't elegant enough with her flips."

I tuned out after that listening to the girls talk about cheerleading is beyond boring. So Emmett, Edward and I talked about guy stuff.

The next few periods crawled by and I all but jumped out my seat last period. Alice was sitting next to me doodling and I started to become suspicious of what her plans were. She was drawing me (it was obvious, Alice is an amazing artist and that means her "doodles" are masterpieces) and then an arrow to what looks like me as woman.

"Alright what is with the drawings of me like a girl?" I demanded as I flopped down on Alice's bed.

"She was drawing what?" Edward looked at Alice in disbelief.

"Okay cool your jets I was just thinking and I have this idea...but I think that it's not exactly to your liking..." Alice went into her closet and took out her presentation stand and set up cards she had no doubt made up in Art class.

"Is this what she does in her free time?" Edward whispered.

"Sometimes..." I stifled a giggle.

That is the one thing I'll miss about Alice...she's always there and always has plan. I just hope after this we'll at least still be friends.

"I know you think I am a weirdo for preparing this presentation the old fashioned way." Alice began that made me look over to the interactive whiteboard screen she had in her room. Yes Alice is an only child and so her parents spoil her rotten. I am jealous. "But it has to be done considering this was a last minute thing."

"Last minute yet you still manage to make a full blown presentation and step by step mini plans on how we are going to carry the main event out." I accused.

"Shut up Jasper. You knew when you were getting involved with me that I was this way. Anyway when Emmett was talking today about people suspecting you were a girl I thought of this." Alice took the first board down to reveal a bigger, more detailed version of what she was drawing in class. It was in fact me as a woman. "Now I know this may be weird but..."

"You want him to get a sex change?" Edward asked.

"No dumbass. I want him to dress up like one." Alice sighed exasperatedly.

"You want me to dress up in drag? How is that supposed to help anything?" I asked.

"Well I think that if you got all dolled up and acted like the new girl and got to know Emmett then we could see if he'll fall for you. If he does then maybe when you tell him the truth he might just love you for you."

"Alice you know that might not work. He could run screaming for the hills."

"Look if you don't want to try fine you might as well announce it over the school intercom to get it over with. If you don't at least try then you'll never know besides this is also a good opportunity to see what kind of gay you are!"

"I know what kind of gay I am and I am not the kind with the high voice, fashion sense and good hair. I'm a closet gay. Can we move on?"

"I beg to differ your hair is good." Alice shook her head to clear it and presented her next board. "_She_ is the main problem in all of this though. If you want this plan to work you are going to have to grovel at her feet and not take no for an answer. Rosalie is the key, you need her permission before you go making moves on her guy. You also have to learn about the girl code which is SO much different from the boy code just like how you can't just go slut it up with Rosalie's boyfriend."

"I don't think that's going to be easy. Rosalie doesn't want any part of this part of my life and she has made that very clear so what are we going to do?"

"We're going to go over to your place and give Rosalie an offer she can't refuse. Jasper I want this for you. I want you to have a relationship you never thought you could have. I still love you even though you're gay so I still wish you good things in life. Of course I'll always wish you'd turn straight again but that's just a little something I had going on in my mind. We're going to get Rosalie to agree to this don't you worry."

I smiled at Alice and got up to hug her. We were going to be friends for forever. Even if this wasn't the way either of us expected our lives would turn out.

On the way to my house Edward decided to go home. He said he didn't want to be around Rosalie again if she exploded so we left him home. Then we waited for Rosalie to get back from her facial appointment. I was freaking out. It was one thing to tell her I was gay, it's a whole different thing when I ask her to help me be gay even if it means her giving her boyfriend up to me.

"Alice I really can't do this Rosalie hates me so damn much and if I ask for her help she'll shoot me down I know she will." I said grasping her hands like my life depended on it.

"That's why I am here. I'll do the talking but if she looks over to you for confirmation give it to her. Everything is going to work out okay? She's your sister for God's sake she has to come around eventually."

"No she doesn't. No one has to come around to anything if they don't want to."

"Jasper just relax everything is going to be fine."

That's when Rosalie walked in and she groaned. "If you guys are here for an intervention or a Jasper gay thing I am not interested."

"Rosalie please this is important." Alice pleaded softly.

"Fine but it better be good." Rosalie sat in the armchair she had sat in the other night.

"We need your help."

"Oh great. I don't like Jasper's lifestyle and it has nothing to do with me so why should I help?"

"Because you are his sister and this does have something to do with you when he likes _your _man. I know you aren't the happiest about the situation right now but I want you to be that loving, understanding sister that Jasper knows okay? If you don't then fine but you at least have to hear us out."

"What do you mean? What kind of help do you need?"

"I had this idea that Jasper could go undercover as a new student...a female student. He would dress up in 'drag' so to speak and pretend to be a girl. Get to know Emmett better to see if he falls for Jasper."

"No way. That is beyond creepy. If Emmett did fall in love with female Jasper how would we know if it was really Jasper or the girl within him?"

"Jasper's going to be the exact same as he always has been except with boobs and a non-existent vagina."

"...that is too creepy. Besides what makes you think Emmett will be willing to co-operate we're dating!"

"See...we need you to break up with Emmett, temporarily. Just to see how this goes."

"Why would I do that? Emmett cares deeply about me so I doubt he's going to break up with me normally. He's not just going to move on from me. We love each other."

"Yeah well if he gets clingy I have a plan for that too. Are you in or not?"

"What are the terms if I do this?"

"You get to shop for all of Jasper's clothes, make-up etc and dress him up every day for school. If Emmett gets clingy I'll tell your parents you're with me and you don't even have to go to school. We'll tell Emmett you're visiting relatives or something. Listen Rosalie just leave everything to me I can deal with anything that comes your way, you just have to make Jasper pretty." I knew Alice had her then. Rosalie can't deny shopping...or dressing me up.

"And you'd teach him everything else? Because I may be able to make him _look _like a girl but make him _act _like a girl is a challenge."

"Yes, now grab your credit cards we're going shopping."

Rosalie rushed upstairs to grab her credit cards and Alice squealed in delight. I just realized I have made the worst plan ever. This drag queen thing will be the end of my manliness for the end of eternity. I just hope I make a pretty girl...

* * *

**I hope that you liked this chapter!**

**Thanks for all the reviews because I didn't know I could write realistically. :L**

**Also lots of thanks to XxDaAshersxX or the start of this chapter would have made me look retarded.**

**Hope that you review again and please hang tight while I get through exams and then the best chapter yet! (Well the funnest chap to write anyway) Comes!**

**xx**


	14. Girl Lessons

**Hello! Did you notice the new fanfiction lay out when you log in? It's weird! :P Anyway hope you like this chap because I liked writing it. :D**

* * *

The next month was crazy. In any free time I had I was with Alice and Rosalie for classes on behaving, talking, walking and _being _a girl. I have to say it was not the most fun I've ever had but it has been interesting.

"Okay, so I think we'll cover the easiest thing first which is your look." Alice said walking around me. I was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room and Rosalie was at the side making notes. "Do not under any circumstances let your mom cut your hair. Grow it to shoulder length – it's almost there anyway – but it'll be easier to style. And because you're a boy and need coaching in getting ready in the morning it'll be super simple for you."

"Alice do you have a measuring tape for his measurements? Because I am NOT dragging him into a store to get this done it's embarrassing." Rosalie made a face.

"Of course I do," Alice went over to a mannequin and lifted her tape measure. "Now stand up Jazz."

I stood up and waited for Alice to work her way around me calling out measurements to Rosalie as she went.

"Well it was clear he was always going to be a...muscular girl. Maybe if we bought some check shirts and he can wear his football jacket because it's a style now..." Rosalie took her turn walking around me. "Jasper how do you feel about skirts?"

"Excuse me?"

"Jasper come on! Skirts are a big part of being a girl. Every girl wears at least one in their lifetime. And guys like them too for reasons you and I both know."

I looked from Alice to Rosalie who were both wearing skirts. They did have a point but I do not have the legs for it. I think Alice and Rosalie had the same thought because they burst out laughing.

"If I do wear a skirt I don't want to feel a breeze _up there, _I don't want my legs on full display, I don't do miniskirts and one more thing regarding skirts – or anything I wear while I'm a girl, I am NOT wearing a thong!" I shuddered, just the thought of me wearing a thong wasn't appealing and I don't think _all of me _would fit in one.

"So you wanna be a nun?" Rosalie questioned.

"No! Like that's help him. Jasper I have a solution: tights and leggings that way; you can wear a skirt and your legs will be hidden! But you'll have to shave them. Which brings us to personal hygiene!" Alice smiled.

"I'm out," Rosalie stood up. "I have shopping to do. Jasper if you have any other preferences text me. Oh and don't worry about underwear that comes in time!"

"Should I be worried about what she buys?" I asked Alice when Rosalie had gone.

"No, trust your sister's sense of style. Now onto the second layer of beauty." Alice grabbed my hand to take me into her ensuite. "I already know you're pretty hygienic for a guy but when you are a girl you have to be extra clean so I'm going to take you through the daily cleansing ritual."

On the shelves above Alice's sink there was every female cleansing product possible and there was still room on the wall for a mirror.

It was weird seeing what girls do every morning, they did a hell of a lot more than me. From brushing teeth, to spraying body spray, to plucking eyebrows, to moisturising. There was so much to take in.

"Alice," I stopped her. "Does this mean I have to waste my money on all this stuff? And I need to get up like two hours earlier than usual?"

"Yes because Rose sure isn't going to share and don't you have an ensuite? It's the best place to hide all your drag stuff. And getting up in the morning won't be a bother." Alice replied turning my head to get a better look at my face. "Let me see...first of all you have such a manly bone structure it'll be hard to disguise but you have good cheek bones because of that. We need to shape your eyebrows, find some make up that gives you a more feminine touch, shave you or schedule a full body wax and," Alice held up a box of tampons, "decide your week."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, if you want this to be believable you have to have one week a month where you don't act like yourself and crave things that you don't have and demand your man goes out to buy you tampons. Because in truth that's what happens. But it always has to be the same week of every month. Sometimes you don't have it and its fun to freak the guy out like that but don't worry, we'll teach you about period behaviour later."

"Now when you say full body wax..."

"I mean arms, legs, chest, face – you are growing a beard and anywhere else that isn't supposed to be hairy."

"Including...you know...my..." I looked down.

"If you want it's not essential for a girl but if you are going to have hair 'there' it at least needs to be neat and not looking like a bush. Not that that is important at the minute you're not planning to get to third base so soon are you?"

I shook my head. "I am not stupid! Anyway who would be doing this waxing?"

"Me and Rose. We want this to be as discreet as you do; so don't worry none of this will be public unless we have no other option."

"Okay thanks Alice."

"No problem. And if all of this fails don't worry about it. At least it was a lot of fun!"

"Uh huh..."

Once I knew the basics on how to look like a girl I had to learn how to walk and talk like a girl.

"Hopefully this easy for you Jasper, all you need to do is look at this topics list," Alice handed a piece of card to me, "and talk about them and don't forget if you don't know what to say just use the word 'like'!"

"Let's practice, ready?" Rosalie asked. "So Jazz did you see The Vampire Diaries season finale?"

"No I didn't bit I like heard about it from Alice and she like totally freaked out about it because she said it was 'totally fantastic'!" I said in my most mocking, bimbo 90210 voice.

"Stop mocking you really have to talk like a girl if you want anyone to believe you!"

"Why can't I talk normally with a girlish twang?"

"Fine but through in a few 'totallys' and 'likes' for good measure." Alice sighed. "So we decided to get you flat shoes for the most part but for special occasions you have to wear heels. We bought a pair of test shoes for you. These aren't as high as the ones you are expected to wear but once you master these the next pair will be a breeze."

Alice set a pair of two-inch kitten heels at my feet. I kicked my converse off and tried to get into the two-inch death traps in front of me.

"Jesus, do these always squeeze your feet?" I winced as I stood up.

"Yes, now before you ask we know you don't need these for height but sometimes you just have to wear heels because flats don't look right." Rosalie answered. "Now watch Alice and try to copy her."

Alice jumped up and walked to the other side of the room. "Simple," Alice smiled, "your turn." I walked to the other side of the room just like Alice had. "Wrong!" Alice snapped.

"How? I did it the exact same way as you did!" I protested.

"Not as gracefully," Rosalie stood up and stood beside me. "Watch Alice again, noting ALL body movements." So I watched as Alice walked to the far side of the room again.

"See? She wasn't just walking or...stomping like you were. She was swinging her hips and arms slightly. Not very noticeable when you're not looking but makes all the difference." Rosalie smiled. "Now try again."

So I did trying to do what Alice did but apparently it was really noticeable and I was making a show of myself. It took an hour to learn how to walk and then I thought we were done but clearly we weren't because I had to learn how to skip, jump, run, walk suggestively and storm off.

Finally I was allowed to take the death traps off and let my feet breathe.

"Oh my God Jasper you need a pedicure like now!" Rosalie held her nose. "Hand and foot care are also important. Now we'll do up your nails real fancy when its time but first of all let's talk about what you can do until then, like stop biting your nails!" Rosalie lifted my hand to inspect my nails. "Alice do you have hand cream?"

"Yeah!"

After hand and foot care I had to learn the shower and bath care. It was similar to the daily cleansing ritual but took about an hour and a half longer.

The next thing I had to learn was eating. That was a big struggle because I am not allowed to eat like anything. Alice and Rosalie gave me a list of things I could eat and what I couldn't and what was acceptable to eat at certain times and what was not. It was a lot to take in and then they took me out for a meal to see how well I would do. Sort of a test type of thing.

"I'll have the green bean and mushroom salad." Alice said handing the menu back to the waiter.

"I'll have...the macaroni salad." Rosalie smiled.

"I'll have the Chicago dogs." Rosalie and Alice glared at me. "I mean...the campfire salad."

The waiter took the rest of the menus and walked off. "Do they sell anything but salad here?" I asked.

"Yes Chicago dogs whatever they are. They sell a lot of things actually but you have to learn to limit yourself! Do you remember that time you caught me pigging out before a date? There's a reason for that!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"He caught you! It's supposed to be secret!" Alice hissed.

"We're a close family what can I say?" Rosalie sipped on her straw trying to avoid Alice's gaze.

"You could say your hormonal? You could say you might be pregnant? You could have done anything to not give away a girl secret!"

"Alice relax he needed to know anyway because he is going to be one of us in a few weeks! He better learn now."

"Yeah well next time be careful where you pig out. Someday the boys are gonna find out that we eat just as much as them and they will NEVER let us live it down. That's another thing Jasper, if a guy asks you to get him something don't but if you ask him make sure his ass gets up and does it! We wear the pants in the relationship."

"That is why you were being bitc- I mean bossy to me..." I thought back to all the times Alice had made me do things for her from buying tampons to carrying shopping bags.

"Yes exactly. We play hard to get and once we've been got we never let go. Of course we are living hell wrapped up into cute packages but you couldn't live without us." Alice smiled sweetly.

"I heard that. So what are we doing after this?"

"I think that we should take you out for real. I mean I know we have to teach you how to co-ordinate outfits and do makeup and style your hair but after that we're going to take you out in drag. Let's see how you cope. Now don't worry! We will try and make it somewhere where no one knows you." Rosalie assured me.

"Yeah I mean I think you have the basics and we can teach you about dating and stuff when the time comes but for the meantime hang tight." Alice smiled brightly. "Now before you start freaking about your parents don't worry about it. I have it covered. I said you went on a big football camp thing so they aren't expecting to see you for a while and Rosalie you need to tell them your 'friend' is coming to stay for a while. So Jasper can be a girl 24/7 while this is carried out so he doesn't have to keep switching back and forth."

"What about school?" I asked.

"I have that covered too, I called saying a distant cousin of mine was transferring to school and I made up all these transcripts for you so they won't treat you differently. And they think Jasper has went on a trip around the world with his uncle. So you see you have no reason to worry about anything. I told you guys I had this planned. Now Rosalie don't forget tomorrow is the day."

"Yes I know and I am devastated at the thought of it but if I want to be a supportive sister it has to happen." Rosalie sighed.

"Look Rose I told you I am sorry but I can't help it."

"I know I just wish you could like some other guy I mean it's possible that you do like more than one guy right?"

"Yeah but that isn't always right sometimes you can be gay but only have eyes for one guy I don't know many gay guys who have had two loves."

"You don't even know a gay guy of any kind."

I was going to argue about how I did see this one guy one time and I thought he was gay but then our food came.

During the meal I was constantly being tutted at and hit at with forks because I wasn't eating like a girl. It is so hard to eat small bites and chew with your mouth closed and talk without food in your mouth and not burp out loud. I wonder if girls are just born this way or do they actually have to learn this etiquette.

When we were finished we couldn't go back to Alice's because she had to study for her big Art exam so we went home. I wasn't scheduled to go on the 'football camp/trip around the world' until the end of the month and that was only in a week.

"Rose I am so freaking out about this 'test run' tomorrow. If even tomorrow considering you guys still have to prep me on makeup, hair and dressing." I said. We were sitting on the couch watching a movie because no one was home and it was brother-sister bonding time.

"You shouldn't I think you are picking up being a girl really well I think your just nervous because you have never done it before." Rosalie smiled. "Besides I've always wanted a sister."

"Just because I'd be a girl doesn't mean I'd be a good sister. I could just be a brother who could really get inside your head because I know all of your secrets."

"Please what you've been learning aren't _my _secrets they are girls' secrets that have been past down from generations and occasionally modernized to fit the day and age. Normally we object to letting the opposite sex in on them but some are exceptions like guys getting a sex change or the ones who dress in drag."

"Even so I didn't know half of this stuff before you guys came along. I always knew girls spent forever getting ready but I never really thought about what you did. I just thought you did it to piss us guys off but apparently not you put a lot more into your appearance than you should. I get all that skin care stuff but everything else is just over the top."

"How would you know? Some of us are insecure about our looks and sometimes we need a little confidence so sometimes when we take forever to get ready it might be because we don't think our hair looks right or our outfit is terrible or our makeup is all wrong...you wouldn't know anything about that."

"But I will. And I think I can handle this a lot better than most girls do."

"I beg to differ, your an outsider entering girl world with not a clue on what to do. So I think that you need to take a reality check on how well you think you are gonna do out there."

"We'll see."

"Are you challenging me to a bet?"

"...Maybe..."

"I'm not taking it."

"Okay then."

There was a few minutes of silence before Rosalie cracked and decided to accept the bet. The bet was that I wouldn't be able to go a day without worrying about how I looked like every other girl does.

Looks like there will be more than one interesting experience coming out of all of this...I wonder if Rosalie would be up to trying to be a guy for a day...

* * *

**So I thought I wouldn't be able to write fanfiction this week because of exams but they give you HUGE revision blocks that you can't really revise the whole time in so this is what I was doing. :D Expect an update sometimes soon.**

**The next chapter will also be fun to write. :P Just bare with me.**

**So do you think that Jasper will win the bet or not?**

**xx**


	15. Test Run

**HEY! I know it's been forever since I've updated but I was working on my Esme's Day as a Cover Teacher one shot and also I was going through a little bit of a lazy period some time back but the most important thing is that I'm here now and I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

_Everyone is staring at me...do I look like that much of a freak? Oh God..._

I looked around trying to act natural if I was going to be born as a girl this would have been easier I mean even if my parents wanted a girl when I was born I would have been better at this than I was now. They would have treated me like a little girl until they couldn't hide it anymore.

"Relax Jazz," Alice whispered, "you're doing fine act natural."

"I don't know how to act natural in this outfit Alice!"

To say that my transformation from _he _to _she _was hard was an understatement. It was just very painful and tight. Earlier today before I made my debut in public we had a few minor things to take care of.

"Okay you can wear briefs but not boxers too hard to hide. But um...your lacking in cleavage." Alice had me in a bra, 36AA to be exact.

"They'd have to be about my size if you're going to get Emmett's attention." Rosalie handed me some Victoria Secret bags.

I took one out of a bag and Alice helped me put it on in place of the small one. 36C, I didn't need to know my sister's bra size...but now that I did I could tell how big they really were...it was bad enough I knew she wore a water bra.

"Okay so what are we going to put in his bra so it isn't empty?" Alice asked.

"What about that silicone stuff people use when they are getting implants?" Rosalie suggested.

"Do you think they'll stay in the bra instead of sliding everywhere? I'll go and do some research while you do what you've been dreading all month." Alice handed Rosalie her cell phone. "I know it's hard sweetie but you have to; for the sake of the team."

"No for the sake of my selfish brother." Rosalie snatched the phone from her and dialled Emmett's number.

I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot while Rosalie was on the phone and Alice was typing away at her computer. I wasn't sure what I should do other than that because I wasn't sure when to move or not because Alice and Rosalie are very precise about that stuff.

A little while later Alice went out to buy silicone breast enhancers and Rosalie was crying as she hung up the phone. I went to put my arms around her as she wept. I felt bad that I was forcing my sister to give up the only real relationship she'd ever had. I knew she wanted to help me get through my 'phase' but I couldn't help feeling that I was being selfish in my choice. I promised I'd make it up to her after this whole thing was over. She didn't need this in her life I know she has better things to do than deal with her gay brother.

(***)

Finally Alice came back and I was kitted out and done up. When I looked in the mirror I wasn't Jasper Hale anymore I was:

"Jazz Brandon." Rosalie said proudly.

"Really? Jazz? Don't you think people will get suspicious?" I asked.

"No! Coincidences happen all the time it'll be fine. By the way word of warning do NOT let Emmett get to second base if this works out the boobs are real but not real enough to touch okay? We don't want him blowing this sky high before you're ready." Alice advised. "So what do you think?"

I looked at myself in the mirror again Alice and Rosalie on either side of me looking anxious for my approval. I had to admit even I didn't think I looked like me but maybe it was because of the greenish contacts they insisted I wear. But I looked feminine and that was good enough for me. I was wearing a plain white vest top with my football jacket, a pair of skinny jeans and sneakers. I looked like I normally would despite the bra and the girly vest top. My makeup was only concealer and a little bit of mascara and lip gloss and my hair was wavy because it naturally went that way when my hair was quite long.

"I look..." I coughed to talk in my girl voice. "Like a woman."

"Kind of, this is what you wear daily. But we'll let it slide let's just get you used to your boobs before we take you out." Rosalie went off to plan a real outfit.

I sighed and sat down I knew what I was wearing right now was too good to be true they would rather me be dead than be seen like this as a girl. Alice felt sympathetic for me and put her arm around my shoulders – or tried too so she settled for my waist instead.

"I hope that this is what you want because if you just went through all of this to make me happy then you have some serious issues. As much as it was fun to dress you up and see my side of life you didn't have to go this far. There was probably much easier ways to deal with this."

"You mean coming out of the closet? I know but it'll take some time for me to do that. I do intend to announce my sexuality sometime but not now it's just not what I see for my high school life. Maybe when I get to college I'll actually grow a pair."

"College isn't that far away may I remind you so you'd better make decisions faster."

"I thought ladies didn't do that."

"Ha ha now go and get your real outfit on." I turned to see Rosalie and what she was holding up...oh boy.

The next time I looked in the mirror I was having trouble breathing but Rosalie and Alice said that was natural. I was wearing a deep blue V neck top with a black pencil skirt, pantyhose (which aren't the same as tights I'm told) and my pair of 'training heels'.

"I still don't know why you're having trouble breathing, your problem is walking without having the freedom to stride." Alice shook her head.

"Well I'm not used to things that 'hug' my figure okay?" I complained. I had to talk in my girl voice from now on because it was good practice.

"Yeah okay well come on let's take you out." Rosalie handed me a shoulder bag.

"Okay, by the way any reason why I look like a teacher?"

"No just that you said you weren't a fan of revealing skin and so this is the best I could come up with. You need to learn to be more comfortable in sexy clothing because that's the only way you're going to get through this. If you want a guy's attention think about what you'd like a girl to wear and then do that." Rosalie explained.

"I'll think about it but I don't think I'd be good for the cheerleading squad."

Alice and Rosalie laughed as we walked out into the outside world. I suddenly freaked out when I felt that everyone was staring at me as I passed. It was so weird being outside in public in these clothes and makeup. If anyone ever asks me to do this again I will refuse I felt really self conscious ever since we entered the main town.

Oh shit I lost the bet.

Alice and Rosalie took me all around town so I could get used to walking around in heels and they even made me have conversations with total strangers to see if I remembered all of my speaking etiquette. Then we went out for something to eat as another one of their tests and they even made sure I knew how to go to the bathroom like a lady. Finally when we got home my feet were killing me and I needed baggy clothes. Being a girl was really hard.

"Don't worry Jazz it gets easier. Besides if you really want we can make you a tomboy but even they behave similarly to us girly girls." Rosalie assured me.

"Yeah and I guess it'd be easier for you. But before you start at us about how this past month has been for nothing I will kill you because all the things you've been learning our contributing to your dating skills. Even tomboys act differently on dates." Alice warned.

"Alright thanks for the advice guys. I just have one more thing to do tonight. And don't worry about it. I can do this one alone." I got up off of Alice's bed and headed to Edward's house. If he believes this then I am pretty much ready for the rest of the year.

(***)

I knocked on Edward's door suddenly nervous. If he sees right through this; that means Rosalie and Alice were lying and we can't pull this shit off at all. And even if he does believe me will his parents?

The door opened a tiny bit and Bella peered her head around to see me. She stared intently for a little bit and called behind her for Edward. He came almost instantly to stand behind her.

"Can I help you?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around Bella's waist.

"Is this a bad time?" I prayed it was because it looked like Bella was only wearing Edward's shirt. Damn he's changed in a month.

"No not at all...who are you?"

"I'm Jazz Brandon. Alice's cousin, she told me that I should meet with you because you're a really great person." Oh God that sounded really bad.

"...she knows I have a girlfriend right?" Bella smiled as Edward rested a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes she does but she just thought that you could tell me about the school and things. She's busy helping Rosalie deal with the fact she recently broke up with Emmett."

"Oh my God!" Bella exclaimed taking a step closer to me. "JASPER?"

"JASPER?" Edward repeated. "Holy shit man!"

"I know right?" I smiled turning my voice back to normal.

Edward and Bella let me in and I told them everything that was going on. It felt good to let other people know and I knew that they would also be supportive. Edward was still amazed that he didn't recognize me at all. Bella was kind of pissed because I'd obviously interrupted something intimate.

"So you think you're ready to go out in the big bad world?" Edward questioned.

"Yes, Alice and Rosalie took me out today and they said I was ready for this."

"I don't know about that you almost had me fooled but maybe it's just because you really wanted Edward to realize it was you by dropping hints." Bella replied.

"Yeah but if I didn't drop hints we'd still be outside right now trying to figure out who the hell I was."

"You would be outside. _We _were inside."

"Bella are you mad at me for interrupting your sexy times?"

"No there's nothing sexy about it. We were painting and then we were eating ice cream."

"Right..."

"Shut up you have no right to come in here and talk about our sex life! Besides Edward decided to make this month our celibate month."

I laughed. "Okay...well I'm going to go now I need to get a good night's sleep."

"Cool see you Monday?" Edward got up to show me out.

"Yeah I guess so..."

Edward and I said our goodbyes and then I headed to Alice's house. I'd decided to stay there this weekend to get any last minute information that I might need and I wanted to walk into school with Alice on Monday so I didn't look completely out of place.

I couldn't really sleep because I kept thinking of how school was going to be. It'd be a hell of a lot different because first, I'd be the new kid and second, no one would know who I really was. I'd be a no body again and I knew if I was going to get Emmett's attention I'd need to be popular again...that's what I need to work at this weekend.

* * *

**Okay so I don't know what lays ahead for this story but just know that whatever happens it's not coming fast. I just need some time to get my thoughts together and think about where things go from here.**

**Anyway while you are waiting for an update if you are curious Jackson Rathbone was in an episode of Criminal Minds and he was dressed up in drag so if you want to Google it to see what he looks like you so should because I did last night and oh my God he looked so much like a woman. :O**

**In other news I have a website that was another distraction I had going for me but it is up and running and all I do now is add things so be sure to check it out link is here: cullengirl1901-fanfiction . webs . com**

**I think it's a pretty good website especially since it's the first website I've actually gone through and made I always started making websites but got bored with it but I stuck with this one and I am happy with it!**

**Let me know how you think school will go for Jasper there's obviously going to be some challenges but will he overcome them?**

**xx**


	16. First Day

**Hello! So I had this written and then I was delayed sending it to my beta because of some conflicts but it's settled hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Okay you're Jazz Brandon and you're a normal high school girl. You are going to get through this experiment without anyone knowing your secret and then you will burn all the drag stuff and never speak of it again. And maybe ride off with Emmett into the sunset...

Wait...What?

I was standing in front of Alice's bedroom mirror as she put the final touches on me. She said first impressions matter so I was letting her do whatever she wanted because after first impressions I am doing fuck all.

"Now purse your lips." I pursed. "Perfect!" Alice put the cap back on the lipstick.

"I can't believe you spent longer on me than you did on you this morning." I coughed and tried to use my girl voice. It was always harder in the morning.

"Yeah well let's never speak of it again. People need to know Alice Brandon spends at least 3 hours on makeup when the realty is I only spend about half an hour but hey if it makes me look good I'll say it."

"What about the rumour everyone made up that you are secretly a man and you dress in drag and that's what takes you so long every morning?"

"I think you're mistaking me for you honey. Now stand up and take a twirl let me get a good look at you."

I stood up and turned in a small circle. My hair was straight and to my shoulders like Alice requested and I was wearing something 'preppy'. I was wearing a light pink sweater over a cream shirt, a plaid pink skirt with knee high socks and a pair of flat black ballet pumps. Topped off with pearl necklace and earrings set. Alice had also done my makeup simple and I looked happy with myself this morning.

"Wow. I actually think you look good and as much as you thought you'd end up like Shanaynay from Shane Dawson's YouTube channel you admit you look good."

"Well I'm sorry but when I thought of me dressing up as a girl I thought I should check out Shane Dawson and if people believe Shanaynay is a different person then they'd believe me. But only if I looked better than him."

"Well you do look better than him so don't worry about it. Now take your purse and let's go we're late for school." I took the purse Alice had in her hand and followed her out the door.

Once I stepped out of Alice's Porsche I could feel eyes glued to me. I tried to convince myself it's only because I was the new girl and everyone stares at the new kid. Just like they did with Emmett. Only he didn't get just as many looks I don't think.

"How can you walk so calmly?" I whispered to Alice as I tried to keep up with her only taking steps instead of strides.

"Because I told you to act like people are staring because they're jealous of you. Think like that all the time and you really have nothing to worry about." Alice smiled and waved at other cheerleaders as we headed to the front office.

"Alice even I don't see how you're logic works."

"Just take everything people say and turn it into a compliment that means that you can face anything. Just do it because so many girls do."

"All right as long as you talk on here for me because I don't know everything you know."

"Fine and for the last time GIRL VOICE!" Alice pushed open the door and walked to the desk she was explaining quietly what was going on while I stood and looked around the walls.

Soon I was on my way to the first class that was Art with Emmett. I think Alice must have bribed someone because I had all the same classes Emmett did.

I got in early and sat next to Emmett. He was sitting working on a painting.

I coughed and tried to practice my best girl voice quietly until I could speak without a hint of deepness. "Hey,"

"Hi," Emmett didn't look up and kept slashing paint across the canvas.

"What are you doing?"

"Painting what does it look like?"

"Why are you in here so early?"

"Do you always ask 20 questions?" Emmett turned to look at me.

"I don't mean to it's just no one was here and there I saw you and so I thought I'd talk to you." I tried to hide myself because I could feel he could see right through my charade.

"Okay but I have to warn you I don't think I'll be much company. Ever since my girlfriend dumped me I've been a mess..." Oh God Rosalie really was that influential to him.

"Why did she break up with you?" I never really got the reason.

"She thinks she rushed into this too fast and she wants to 'pursue' other people before she settles for me. Yeah settles makes you feel like shit don't it?"

"Oh...Well if I was lucky to have you I'd hold onto you you're quite the catch."

"Who are you?"

"Jazz Brandon. Alice's cousin I'm here for a bit while my parents pretend they never had me." I bet they would feel that way if they knew what I was doing now.

"Ah I'm Emmett McCarty. I am so sorry I've been in such a sulky mood with such a beautiful girl."

Hell yes he believes this which is actually a bit of a shock because even Edward didn't believe me that much. In fact he should be here!

"Thanks Emmett no one has ever called me beautiful before." I blushed. Damn I really am turning into a girl.

"That's weird because you are nice and not terrible looking so I don't see why you can't be beautiful."

I really wanted to kiss him then but the rest of the class filed in and so I couldn't do anything but wish the class would end so I could talk to Emmett more. For some reason I feel we connect more when I'm a girl maybe it's because he knows I'll listen when I was a guy I never really listened anyway but Alice said that listening is an important part of being a girl so that's what I'm doing.

Edward sat on the other side of me and kept glancing at me in disbelief. I wonder if he knows that they are making me wear hormone patches.

"What do you think?" Edward asked showing me his portrait of Bella.

"Really good what about mine?" we had to paint someone we loved and I had one of Alice but obviously I couldn't take it so I started a new one but it didn't look like anyone yet.

"Wow she looks so life like...Anyway how's it going with the...painting?"

"Oh it's going okay but I want it lay on the page...smoother." I admit our code talk sucks.

"Just paint normally it'll come to you you'll get it."

"Okay thanks Edward."

At the end of class Emmet offered to walk me to my next class so I could get used to the snoop I was happy this was going well but at the same time I could feel there was something he wasn't telling me.

"So Emmett...are you okay is there something else going on with you?" I asked at lunch time. We sat at the normal table and I could tell I'd already been accepted Rosalie on the other hand sat with the cheerleaders.

"Yeah everything is fine it's just...is it bad that I want her back?" Emmett glanced at Rosalie.

"No because if you really love her then I think you should try and get her back." I hate being that person who tries to make everyone happy before themselves. Alice always said it was cute but I just think it's annoying.

"Yeah but she has even looked at me today!"

"Like that means anything girls do that all the time."

"You don't..."

"That's because" I'm not a girl, "I am not trying to get anyone's attention right now. If girls want you they'll ignore you."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because you're about to fall into a depression and I think you need this."

"Thanks,"

The rest of the day I watched as Emmett tried to get Rosalie's attention which was hard considering she's in the year below us but he really did try. That made me feel terrible because Rosalie was purposely avoiding Emmett for me and my selfish ways. I guess I'm not trying to make everyone else happy if Rosalie is being put through this...

I got home and flopped on the couch and sat upright when I felt a breeze. Stupid skirt. My mom was in the kitchen so I went to try out my girl skills in her to see if she'd believe it.

"Hi Mrs Hale." I took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Hello dear. You must be Rosalie's friend. I hope you don't mind the sleeping arrangements but I cleaned up Jasper's room as much as possible." She never looked up from her pastry.

"Its fine I have a brother so I know what that's like. What are you making?"

"Every finger food under the sun. Catering for a big wedding and their beloved bride is 'on a diet' only bite-size food. I don't know how that'll help but I don't have a say I just make the food."

"Do you need help?" I have never baked with my mom before but I thought I'd try. Just for some girly bonding.

While we were waiting for the food to come out of the oven Rosalie came back with Emmett. Wait what?

"Aren't those two so cute together?" Mom smiled.

"Yeah but I thought they broke up?" I glared at her as they went upstairs.

"I think Rose was just going through something weird but I'm glad she got over t. Emmett is good for her."

"Yeah I guess so..." I took my apron of and slammed it on the counter. "Excuse me,"

What the hell is she playing at? We had a deal! I banged on her bedroom door and demanded to know what her problem was.

"Follow me," Rosalie dragged me into my room away from Emmett.

"What the hell sis? You said you'd do this for me!"

"Yeah well you have to prove it. Every girl knows what a challenge it is to get the guy you want when he's taken and I began to think I shouldn't just hand him over to you on a silver platter. You're Jasper who ALWAYS gets what he wants. But now you're not you're Jazz and so I thought I'd make you work for something in your life and you netter bring your girl on because you are not going to get him that easily."

"That's what you think. Just because Emmett says he's in love with you doesn't mean he means it. He can change his mind like that," I snapped my fingers, "so I think you're the one who should be worried you think you can win him over with good looks and knowledge of cars good for you. I on the other hand have something you will never have. Male bonding I know how Emmett thinks and I can be there for him like no woman ever has so fuck you Rose."

"Fuck you to Jazz." Rosalie walked back to her room.

I know she thought I was going to give up but she's wrong I worked too hard for this. Emmett will be mine even if I have to bitch about my own sister. Shouldn't be too hard I do that every day anyway.

* * *

**Okay so I feel this was a little short but I will make up for it.**

**So I know you're thinking by now that Rose is a total bitch and who the fuck is Shanaynay but trust me everything in the world is there for a reason. Rosalie is a total bitch because I want her to be I mean she's supportive to some degree but come on if your brother wanted you to break up with your boyfriend just because he likes him you'd say no too right? **

**Anyway if you don't know who Shanaynay is she is a person played by Shane Dawson on YouTube and I really want you to check her out because she's hilarious in fact I have a new addiction with Shane Dawson so that's why she's in this chap. :P**

**Expect an update soon but I don't know when. I have to sort out stuff this summer like the summer reading list our school always makes us read because I need to pick 2 books and I have 2 months to read them and guess what? I just about finish the 2nd book the day we go back to school so I think it's best if I start reading like now! D:**

**Other than that have a good summer and I do hope to bring more updates. :P**

**REVIEW tell me if you think bitchy Rose is good or bad.**

**xx**


	17. Fighting Back

**Hello! Now recently it has come to my attention that I have been neglecting to thank you guys for all the support you have given me. I promise it will change. It's just that this school year has been a little harder than last and so when I finally got to update the last thing that was on my mind was to write a thank you...so that'll come at the bottom right now enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Rosalie was being such a bitch right now. She has been supportive but when it comes to the Emmett side of things she gets bitchy. I can't even talk to Emmett without her being there and I am so thankful she is not in our year because if she was then I would never be able to talk to him alone.

A week had gone by and I hadn't done anything to get Emmett back yet. I was thinking and Alice couldn't help because there was some problem with the cheerleader routines ever since one of the girls got injured. So I've just been sitting and letting their romance flourish. Oh my God that sounded so bad...or cheesy or something a girl would say...this thing is really taking its toll on me.

Emmett has been telling me that Rosalie getting back with him is the best thing that's ever happened to him. I am happy that he's happy but if I ever wanted this to go my way I would have to do something about Rosalie. She was the one controlling Emmett; he was so in love with her that he'd do anything she said. I had to get her away from him.

"Rosalie," I started we had just gotten home from school and Rosalie was running upstairs to pick out an outfit for her date with Emmett tonight.

"What? I'm going on a date tonight and you know I need the whole afternoon to prepare." I followed Rosalie into her closet. She decided she didn't need her ensuite as much as she needed a bigger closet...

"I just wanted to ask if you would consider spending some more time with your other friends instead of Emmett."

"Ooh you want me to stay away from him while you make your move. Too bad I thought you said you'd fight for this." Rosalie stripped out of her cheerleader uniform in front of me. Regardless of whether I'm a girl or a boy she's still biologically my sister and this was not good.

"I am going to but I feel your getting that 'clingy' girlfriend status."

"Okay now you are seriously over stepping the line," Rosalie pulled on a robe, "I am not clingy I am just overly affectionate which is a step below clingy. You know I would never get full on annoying to my boyfriend I'm just annoying enough."

"Really? That's not what Emmett thinks..." So I was lying it's something I'm used to ever since I started this whole girl charade.

"Emmett doesn't know what he thinks. He only thinks what I tell him to." Rosalie started holding up shirts to her body in the mirror.

"Now that's just manipulative. No guy likes being treated that way."

"Yeah guys with a spine." Rosalie turned to me. "Emmett doesn't have a spine when he's around me because he's in love. Hypnotised by me if you will, he won't notice my real ways until I point it out to him. Now if you could master that you could actually have a chance of stealing him but until then...I win!"

"You're a bitch," I walked out of Rosalie's closet and went into my room. I needed to call Alice. We are following Rosalie and Emmett on their date.

(***)

"Jazz I think you are taking this over the top." Alice said texting on her phone.

"No I'm not. I have worked too hard for this and if I was going to find a challenge along the line this would be it." I said watching Rosalie and Emmett from across the restaurant.

"I thought your biggest challenge was walking in six-inch heels. Anyway I think you should approach this from a different angle. Maybe get to Emmett through another way."

"All I'm going to do is go over to the bar get a drink, notice them and intrude on their date. I am not going to let them have anymore alone time. Rosalie's bound to crack about it and Emmett will see what a bitch she can be and then we're all good."

"Do you _really _think that'll work?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm watching too much TV."

"Yeah I think so,"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"I think so. If Emmett has that same thing that most high school boys do...he'll want sex."

"...WHAT I can't have sex with him are you forgetting something?" I looked down at my crotch.

"Okay! I don't mean THAT! I mean you can do other things, just for him. Blow jobs." Alice said calmly taking a sip of her iced tea.

"You're crazy that doesn't work."

"Um yes it does. In fact it works on _you_. Do you remember that time I wanted to go see that chick flick when you took me to the movies but you refused?"

"Yes..."

"And you remember that by the end of the night you did in fact want to go and see that movie all because I promised you a mind blowing blow job when we got home?"

"...Damn and I thought you just wanted to be a good girlfriend."

"Well...that too, but come on do you think it'll work on Emmett?"

"Maybe but saying that my sister can be a slut. I'm pretty sure she can put out." I looked over at Rosalie and Emmett. They were sharing fondue and being all in love and shit.

"You never know, tell Emmett that Rosalie can't do things that you can for him and way up what you can do that Rosalie can't. You need to have that conversation, all girls do that to try and get a guy. What else...maybe you can spread some rumours about Rosalie and I'll help. Oh! Now I remember, I set up a Facebook page for the new you, here are the details."

I took the sheet of paper from Alice and stuffed it in my bra. That place was getting crowded and uncomfortable...

After a while with talking to Alice and watching over my sister's date I realised I needed to do something. They were getting really close and I had a feeling that Emmett was going to be coming back to our place tonight. Maybe I can come between them then...oh wait...best idea ever Jazz!

"Jasper? You have that really weird look on your face what are you thinking about?" Alice asked as she paid her half of the bill.

"Is it acceptable to be one of those girls who has occasional breakdowns because she doesn't have a boyfriend, she thinks she's fat, she knows she'll die alone and have half a million cats?" I asked in a rush.

"Um...is that really the kind of girl you were thinking of being because there are a lot more attractive types of girl out there..."

"I just mean that if I rush home and get into pyjamas, ruin my makeup and get a tub of ice cream and be depressed by the time Rosalie and Emmett show up I can ruin their night with my insecurities and so they'll have to give me a pep talk and feel awkward or something. Look this is a rushed plan but I'm going to try it and then let you know if it worked."

"I don't know what the hell you are thinking about but go for it!" Alice encouraged and with that I was running home.

I got home and found some pyjamas, I followed Alice's advice and bought a really big hoodie so that I didn't have to wear my bra, the hoodie was so big it made me look shapeless and no one would notice. I also ran down the stairs to get ice cream and stuck a movie on in the living room.

"Are you okay dear?" My mom asked coming into the living room.

"Um yeah I'm just not feeling the best."

"What happened at dinner with Alice?"

"Nothing I just didn't feel like staying when I saw Rosalie on her date with Emmett."

"Aw sweetie, you have a crush on Emmett?"

Oh my God I was not having this conversation with my mom whether I was a girl or not it was still embarrassing. Besides I could almost feel like she knew I was Jasper I didn't even have my boobs anymore and if she found out what I was trying to pull off she'd kill me.

"A little but it's no big deal Mrs Hale really..."

"Okay honey but if you ever want to talk I'm here. You remind me a little bit of Jasper, he never wanted to talk to me either but he certainly did talk to his father they had a much closer relationship than I did with him...but I miss him now..."

"Oh Mrs Hale I'm sure he misses you too..."

"Yes well I just hope he knows that no matter what he'll miss his mother when she's gone...anyway I must go I have more catering to do...that must be why he feels we have no relationship, I'm always working!" Mom laughed and walked away. I began to wonder if I had brought my parents into this maybe they would have helped me...or maybe just mom would either way I hoped that if they ever found out they'd accept it and not yell.

It was a long time and two tubs of ice cream later but Rosalie finally came home. Alone. Shit. I bet she went to Emmett's or something. She's smart not to bring him home anymore in case dad kills her for it. But she was in a good mood so maybe she'll give me a pep talk.

"What is up with you?" Rosalie sat down on the couch beside me and kicked off her shoes.

"Oh you know same old, same old. Trying to beat you at your own game while wearing uncomfortable clothing."

Rosalie laughed. "Yeah well being a girl is tough. So how's it going?"

"Not good. Anyway how was your date?"

"I think you know, I saw you dumbass." Rosalie gave me an accusing look.

"Well I am sorry that I have other things to worry about." I sighed. "Anyway I'm going to bed there's nothing to do here. I mean I just watched Mean Girls and had two tubs of ice cream now I feel fat..."

"I knew hormone patches would bring out the feminine side of you."

"Yeah well I hate it. I feel like I could start menstruating at any second."

I left the room and went to turn on my computer. It was time to spread some rumours. Thank God for Alice who never slept – ever. She was online and waiting for me I think she knew what was going on in my head.

**Alice – Hey Jazz,**

**Jasper – Hi Alice. Just checking out my new Facebook. Wow you really did make it look legit.**

**Alice – Well yeah! I had to make you sound like you were a girl. So did your plan work?**

**Jasper – No! She's smart and didn't bring Emmett home but there will be another time to strike. I was just wondering what are good rumours to start spreading this time of year for the social climbing bitch of the school.**

**Alice – Oh you have come to the right person. You know I am the gossip whore of the school and know everything about everyone. So I was checking out what people thought of Rosalie lately and they think she's a tad lesbian.**

**Jasper – Why?**

**Alice – Because they found out my cousin was living with her instead of me. They think she got back with Emmett to cover it up. You should confirm the rumour.**

**Jasper – Anything else?**

**Alice – I'll let you know. By the way you're still using your normal account? I think you should start using the other ones. Get to speak to everyone like the new person you are. It'll be fun.**

**Jasper – No thanks. I think I'll use the old one. Besides I don't feel like talking to everyone like I barely know them.**

**Alice – Okay but keep checking back on the Facebook I made for you, that should also be the place you confirm rumours because **_**Jasper **_**is supposed to be away on a football thing!**

**Jasper – I know and thanks for the gossip.**

**Alice – You're welcome. Now I'm going to go...sleep. But if anyone asks I went for a bath or something.**

**Jasper – I don't know why you have to keep up the appearance you don't sleep.**

**Alice – Sometimes you make up rumours that make you seem really different. I don't want to be a commoner and sleep! Just like I don't want to be a commoner and get dressed in five minutes!**

**Jasper – I KNEW you did that.**

**Alice – I'm going now.**

**Jasper – Bye.**

**Alice – Toodles.**

I will never get girls. Even if I do pretend to be one I still will never understand why they want people to think certain things about them or give them certain looks. I guess it's because they want to seem like they have an edge but its all fake. Why can't they just be real?

Although I suppose I shouldn't question it because I'm the faker here. So I pushed that to the back of my mind while I found the paper Alice had given me and logged into my new Facebook for the rest of the school year. She really had gone all out and had some pictures of me and added my friends. At least I didn't have to do much. I figured a Facebook status here and there just to add to the rumour mill and act like a normal teenager.

I thought for a while before deciding how to announce that Rosalie was a lesbian. I think it was just easier to go with the obvious: **Rosalie just tried to hit on me. EW! I wish I didn't have to live here. You know I feel bad for Emmett? He knows he's just a cover up for Rose right? Rosalie it's okay to come out of the closet!**

I smiled and clicked share before logging off and going to bed. If I stayed on now I knew I'd be up all night answering everyone's questions and I am not up for that right now. And more importantly I was not up for Rosalie's ass kicking because I knew she'd have seen it.

You want me to fight for my boyfriend? Then I'll fight.

* * *

**Things are getting bitchy. :) Nothing better than a good bitching.**

**So anyway I am so sorry that I haven't thought about this but I really should start thanking you guys for the reviews you leave me. I used to but I guess I've been forgetting because when I do finally update I have other things I need to include in my author notes and I forget. But you have to know how much you guys mean to me. :') I love all your reviews and I really appreciate them all.**

**So here is a special thanks to the people who have reviewed most if not all of my chapters: Melbi and Se7enFreaker you guys are awsome :)**

**Also thanks to all the other people who take time to review I know sometimes you just don't feel like it but I do read them all I think it's nice you take the time to leave me a little comment. :)**

**So that's really the most of what I wanted to say. And also thanks to my beta XxDaAshersxX for advice and help in this chapter and also thanks for always having my back with spelling mistakes and such. :P**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up but expect it soon.**

**Review and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for this "bitch war" that is going on between Rosalie and Jasper let me know. ;)**

**xx**


	18. Bitch War

**Hello! Thanks for the thoughts on the last chapter. :) I think that you'll really like this chapter. :D**

* * *

"JAZ-PER!" Rosalie shrieked this morning. I was worried she might blow my cover but our parents were probably at work by now.

"WHAT?" I shrieked back from the bathroom. I was trying to do my makeup and it was taking some time.

"YOU SAID I WAS A LESBIAN!" Rosalie thrust the door open and gave me her death glare.

"Oh right yeah," I replied calmly trying to fix my mascara.

"What do you mean 'oh right yeah'? What the fuck are you trying to do to me?"

"Why does everything have to be about you? But I am doing what I think is right to do to you. After all you did take my man."

"Okay what? I did not take _your _man and I don't know what me being a lesbian has to do with anything."

"You just admitted it! And you didn't yell! Good for you!" I smiled.

"YOU BETTER TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID!" Rosalie slammed the door and stormed off.

"AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE MAKING PROGRESS. ANYWAY I AM JUST FIGHTING BACK I THOUGHT YOU WANTED THAT." I screamed after her and went back to putting on the uncomfortableness that is being a girl.

When I got to school Rosalie wouldn't even look at me – not that I cared she was trying to convince Emmett she didn't have feelings for me as well as convince everyone else she'd never even thought of a girl in _that _way. It was kind of a thrill to find out I had the power to start a rumour like that.

By the time I got to History I had some more ideas for rumours I could start. But I had more important things to do before I started bitching again. Like confirming the rumour I had already started. A lot of people had been swarming me asking if what I posted on Facebook was true and of course I said yes. It was weird to be popular so fast in school and it wasn't even popular it was _girl _popular and that was a whole different thing. I was doing better with my social life as a girl than I was being a guy...

"Jazz?" Emmett whispered in the middle of class.

"Yeah?"

"Rosalie's not really lesbian right?" I looked at Emmett and I almost confessed the truth...he looked so hopeful and sure of himself...

"I can't really say Emmett I mean Rosalie _did _try to hit on me but...I really couldn't say."

"...I see..." Emmett stopped talking to me then and I wondered if the rumour really was a good idea after all.

A couple of days passed and Rosalie had shut down the rumours of her being a lesbian and had turned back around on me that _I _was the lesbian. So I needed to figure out how to respond to that because if you looked at it I could be lesbian but I would have my reasons like – I had a sex change...although that would bring me back to my problems and why I was doing this whole thing in the first place.

Finally I found something to respond with. Everyone experiments in high school why shouldn't I? I was okay with admitting this as a girl because people are more tolerant to it if you're a girl – I think. So everyone thought it was cool and a lot of girls asked me what it was like to kiss a girl and I didn't even know how to explain it because it was normal to me.

Rosalie was then annoyed that her plan had backfired and tried to think of some other way to tear me down but whatever she threw at me I threw back. Like when she threw a slumber party trying to catch me out because I was already 'Jasper' but it didn't take me long to get back into the way of things. I fit right into her slumber party and I had to say it was kind of fun. I always wanted to know what girls did at slumber parties. It wasn't as glamorous as you'd think.

"You are really fighting for this aren't you?" Rosalie questioned when everyone was asleep.

"Well you weren't going to expect me to give up after all that I've worked for? If I was going to dress up as a girl I'd need a pretty good reason for it and the reason is I want Emmett. And even if all of this turns out to be a fluke and I'm not gay then at least I'll know and that I tried. If I sat around and didn't do anything about my feelings I'd never know and go on with my life thinking there was something that was never right. So this is very important for me to do."

"Yeah well I hope you have learnt your girl rules because I am signing you up for the etiquette class in school."

"You mean that prissy thing where girls' go and learn dinner manners, how to walk and talk and shit?"

"You know it. I've been going ever since I could walk."

"Of course you have mom always wanted what was best for you...and me..." That brought me back to if I should tell mom or not. She might really accept this I mean I know she had a picture of the perfect family just like Rosalie but if she really wanted the best for me she'd support me right?

"Exactly and I'm sure she'd be proud of her son dressing like a tranny..."

"Shut up. It's not like I'm doing this for the fun of it. So etiquette classes? Easy as, Alice has made me go there a few times to be her dance partner I know how it works."

"Hmmm we'll see."

"What has this got to do with me not winning Emmett over?"

"I think you won't stand two minutes in that class and crack and expose yourself for who you really are but you never know. By the way I am so glad the lesbian rumour has cleared up don't you?"

"It was fun while it lasted." I commented taking my phone out and checking my blackberry messenger. I don't understand the big deal with blackberries but Alice said if I was going to be a girl I'd have to have one.

**Alice – I think I have a new rumour.**

**Jazz – Let me hear it.**

**Alice – Okay so I think you should tell everyone Rosalie is cheating on Emmett.**

**Jazz – Is she?**

**Alice – Yep but no one will believe me you'd have to tell everyone.**

**Jazz – Who is she cheating on him with?**

**Alice – Don't worry about it.**

**Jazz – Alice tell me.**

**Alice – Edward.**

**Jazz – WHAT?**

**Alice – Look I don't even know how it happened but I came home to find them two making out in my room. I gave Rosalie a key to my house so that if she ever needed to hook up with a guy she could do it there without your parents freaking out about it.**

**Jazz – But I thought Edward loved Bella.**

**Alice – It's a complicated world out there Jazz, besides I bet you didn't even know Bella's been seeing Mike.**

**Jazz – Wow...**

**Alice – Yep now go out there and spread the rumour!**

I sat for a while and contemplated what Alice had just said. Clearly no one is what they seem. I don't see why I never noticed that before. I think it's because I'm a guy and am not as observant as girls. Besides girls have this weird code going on and know everything about one another when guys just promise not to tell if they know they're friends are cheating.

But I never thought that girls would cheat like guys would. Does this mean that I could get Emmett to cheat on Rose with me? Now that was an option I'd like to explore. Of course I'd have to get Emmett to break out of his nice guy he has going on. I know there is something in him that will let him be a little bad.

Finally I picked up my phone again and went onto Facebook. Rosalie had posted a status about how the slumber party was going and she said that I admitted that I had a thing for Edward... That didn't bother me. Edward seems to be quite the man whore lately I mean Emmett told me he's also been taking an interest to Jessica...Which is crazy because the last time I checked Edward was the shy guy who sat in the corner of the cafeteria with a book and refused to even look at a girl.

I thought about a way to phrase it and typed: **Yes I admit Edward is cute too bad he's taken. **I thought more before I wrote the next part. I couldn't _really _put something without Bella getting heartbroken because she found out her boyfriend was cheating on Facebook. But then again she was also cheating. Damn this was so confusing. Why can't people just be happy with one person? I deleted the sentence and tried again. **Oh Rosalie you make me laugh. She was trying to push me to go out with Edward and I couldn't help but get the feeling she had a thing for him. The way she talked about him she sounded like the type of person who had a crush. Rosalie I'm glad you're not lesbian but I never thought you'd be a cheater...**

That's when I got a message from Alice saying I played it well. I was glad because I couldn't take it if my best friend was going to be mad at me. But I did get a text from him asking if I knew anything I told him I did. And then we had a long conversation about how he knows about Bella and how he wants to confront her but instead he got even by getting it on with Rosalie and THEN he apologised for using my sister which I laughed at and said was fine because Rosalie wasn't my sister while I was in this state.

It was a long night and I finally called it quits at five in the morning and went to my room to get some sleep. I was not sleeping in the living room on the floor with everyone else. If I know I had a bed upstairs I was gonna use it besides they might find out something they didn't want to if I stayed downstairs.

I didn't get much sleep because Emmett had called me up and asked what was going on. He told me that Rosalie hadn't been paying him very much attention lately and seemed more into tearing me down than anything and then he started questioning if Rosalie really liked him because he saw my Facebook status and what he should do about it.

"Wow Emmett that's a lot to take in."

"Wow you're voice sounds really deep."

I sat up right and coughed a little. I almost forgot about the voice! "Sorry just not feeling very good this morning."

"Am I bothering you? Did I wake you up? Sorry it's just I was going to call Jasper but he wasn't picking up his phone and Edward is busy trying to win Bella back something about her thinking he was cheating on her with Rosalie and you were the only person who I could think of. I just thought that of all the people I know you might help me and besides I thought we'd become friends..." Emmett explained. I felt kind of bad for all this manipulating I was doing to him I just knew if he ever found out the truth before I was ready to tell him it'd break him.

"No it's fine Emmett and of course we're friends. I don't know what is going on with Rosalie. Alice and Jasper told me she was really nice. But ever since I got here she's been acting a bit bitchy. I guess I should apologise that I haven't been much better around her it's just that..." I didn't really know how to say I was fighting over him. "She has something I want and she's not giving up without a fight."

"I see. I just hope she knows I am so close to breaking up with her. I get that she needs her space and I am going to give it to her but it's like we haven't been on a date in forever."

"Maybe you should tell her how you feel. I mean it's great you want a second opinion on what's going on but Rosalie really should be the one hearing what you have to say." Stupid good guy act.

"Yeah I know but I don't know what she'll say if I tell her. She's been so weird lately and I don't know if it's because she feels threatened by you or what..."

The more I thought about it the more I realised Rosalie was probably acting weird because she's been cheating on Emmett. I mean she has always been nice and not cheated on guys but now she's just become a bitch. I don't even know what's happened to my sister it's like this war has really brought out her true colours. I don't know why I didn't see how she really was to begin with I mean I've known her my whole life and yet I never thought I'd see her like this.

"Emmett I really think you should talk to her." I said after a minute. "I think you should listen to what she has to say and make a decision."

"You think I should break up with her." Emmett sighed. "I know I should but I _really _like her. I guess I've been blinded by my feelings that I didn't see how she really is. You're right, I'll talk to her."

"Okay, let me know how it goes."

"Sure thing, and thanks for listening to my rant."

"Anytime." I guess Alice was right. Listening really does pay off in girl world. I think it might apply to guy world too but I wouldn't want to be the one to try it...

So I stayed in bed for a while longer while I heard Rosalie scramble about in her room trying to get dressed up to go and meet Emmett for brunch. When she was gone I got up and went to Alice's to tell her the news.

"That's great Jasper! But you have to be careful. If Emmett does break up with Rosalie she might make it that if she can't have Emmett no one can which means she can still stop you from being with him." Alice advised.

"I know but I can take her on. Besides Emmett has finally been broken from Rosalie's love hold so I'm sure he can stick up for his new girlfriend."

"That's another thing...how do you know Emmett will be so open for another relationship?"

"Alice can we just be happy? I know it'll take some time but I am pretty sure I can convince him that being hung up over Rosalie doesn't help. Look you forget I am a guy and I know how it feels to break up with a girl you really care about. Are you forgetting we were in a relationship? I can handle this."

"Well okay then. I am so proud of you!" Alice hugged me and then stepped back to tut at my outfit. That's Alice for you.

I didn't listen to Alice and her criticism for long I was thinking about what I would do if Emmett and I were together. I never thought that I'd get him this fast. I mean I never really thought I was even going to get to be with him in the first place. I just hope that I can make this work and not screw it up. I barely know anything about dating girls and now I have to date a guy? This will be interesting.

* * *

**So to conclude: everyone is cheating on everyone else and now everyone is breaking up and Jasper might just be getting what he wants. :)**

**A lot is going on in this chapter but I didn't want to drag it out because we're at chap 17 already! (minus the author notes) So I better get this show on the road before this turns into a really super long a million chapter story. :P**

**Anyway what do you think this means for Jasper and Emmett? I want to know your opinions and what you think might happen. This is a big chapter and I want your thoughts. :)**

**xx**


	19. Nerves

**Hey :) I really hope you like this chap is kind of a filler but the next chap will be way longer promise!**

* * *

After leaving Alice's I returned home to find Emmett's Jeep parked by my house. So this was the scene of the break up. I shouldn't be around for this...but I can't help it besides I want to know what he says!

I tiptoed into the house and up the stairs to Rosalie's room and listened at the door.

"Rosalie I was talking to Jazz this morning and she told me that I needed to tell you how I was feeling and so I am." Emmett started. I could almost imagine him and Rosalie sitting on the end of Rosalie's bed with Emmett holding Rosalie's hands in his.

"What do you feel Emmett? Because _I _feel _you _shouldn't feel the need to tell me something that might end up hurting us both." Rosalie replied. God did she ever give up?

"Rosalie stop it, you're always doing that. I know what I'm doing this time and I really just want you to listen okay?"

"Sure..."

Emmett told her everything that he went through last night. From the Facebook status I posted to piecing the rest of the story together. He talked about how Rosalie had been controlling him ever since they got back together and how he'd kind of wished that Rosalie hadn't decided to get him back in the first place. Rosalie tried to argue back that she was only doing what she thought was best for the both of them but Emmett didn't buy it. The more the story progressed the less Rosalie interrupted and I could tell she knew that she'd lost Emmett forever.

"So Rosalie I just don't think we should go out anymore." Emmett concluded. "I think you'd be really good for someone else though. I mean you are really nice and if it wasn't for the competition I would be with you but..."

"Wait the competition? Does that mean you won't be dating Jazz either?"

"What? What has Jazz got to do with this?"

"The competition is Jazz."

"Really? I didn't think she liked me..."

"Are you kidding? She LOVES you and the only reason I've been acting this way is to try and keep her away from you!"

"Rosalie...I am not talking to you about this. I've made my mind up and you don't get a say on who I date and who I don't. I don't see why you don't like Jazz anyway I mean she lives with you, you'd have to respect her at least right? I mean those things you've been saying about her the past few weeks have been cold."

"It's my fault that I wanted to keep you to myself? You were my boyfriend first why should I move over when the new girl comes in?" Now Rosalie was starting to get hysterical.

"I have nothing against that but you didn't have to be bitchy to her."

"SHE STARTED IT! She called me a lesbian FIRST!"

"That doesn't give you a right to call her one back. Look I just thought you'd be the better person. I gotta go..."

"Wait stay!"

I walked away as Emmett left the room and Rosalie started to cry. I decided not to go near her in case she killed me for doing this to her. I mean it's not my fault she pushed her luck too far and is now regretting it.

"Hey Jazz," Emmett stopped me before I headed to my room.

"Yeah Emmett?"

"Thanks for the advice I think it's for the best. Anyway see you at school tomorrow."

"Sure,"

As Emmett left I began to wonder what tomorrow at school would hold. I mean I know he just broke up with his girlfriend but maybe he realised he wasn't all that in love with her and so maybe he won't need 'some time' before he gets another girlfriend and all of that means he _this _much closer to asking me out. Or maybe I'm just getting ahead of myself again I can never be sure anymore.

(***)

The next day I met up with Alice and told her the news but she already knew considering Rosalie had called her and they had a heart to heart. I know Alice is on my side but she still has to deal with my sister because they're best friends.

"So when do you think he'll ask me out?" I asked.

"I don't know but you sounded really like a girl there. I am so happy that you are finally getting the hang of this!" Alice smiled.

"I know it's scary good I can be with this thing now. So do you think I should talk to him?"

"Well duh! Don't let him know you're into him though just be there for him and maybe he'll see what kind of person you are. I guess it wouldn't hurt to be a little subtle about getting a new girlfriend though. Also make sure he's not seeing anyone else. That might be weird for you if he was and then asked her out and then you'd have to show your bitchy side again which I kind of like but is harder to handle than the normal you."

"Thanks Alice." I gave her a hug and walked off to class.

Once in the class I looked around for Emmett but he wasn't there. I started to wonder what was wrong. But then I realised Emmett _was _there and he was just laying low. He would normally be talking to the guys on the football team. Our English teacher was forever late.

"Hey," I sat next to him.

"Oh hey," Emmett smiled.

"So you're laying low. Why?"

"Because Rose made it so she broke up with me and so she looks like the one with the power in the relationship. I knew I should have put it on Facebook but I didn't really want to hurt her anymore than I have. I guess letting her have the credit for the break up is a sort of pick me up."

"Yeah I guess so but what does that make you and how are the rest of the team treating you." I looked over to Mike and his gang who were chatting up Jessica. I really did miss the football team, even if Mike was a douche.

"They aren't saying much other than I fucked up. Which is so stupid because if I was the one who broke up with her they'd be congratulating me. High school is so fucked up."

"Tell me about it. People can't just be themselves and everyone feels that they should put their lives on Facebook..."

"Yeah I don't get that. I mean I get if they're attention seekers but you know I find it a little unnecessary sometimes."

"I know but it's also good if you were a social climber finding everything out about everyone else has it's perks in this world of high school and then you leave it and everything goes downhill because you paid more attention to your social status than your grades."

"Life lesson to be learnt right there."

Finally the teacher came in and started the lesson that none of us were interested in.

The whole lesson I thought I should say something to Emmett but I really didn't know what to say because I was a girl. If I was Jasper I would have told him that my sister wasn't worth it and he should move on. I couldn't really say that now because that would prove that I wanted to get her out of the picture so that Emmett and I could be together.

At the end of the lesson Emmett turned to me again.

"Do you think that I'm crazy to dwell on this? I mean I did really like Rose but then again I could just be being stupid. I mean I broke up with her I shouldn't feel this way right?"

"I think you should be upset yes but you shouldn't make a big deal about it. Rosalie didn't care that much about you she was just making sure no one else could have you because she had you first."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well when I first came here I showed an interest to you and around that time Rosalie had just broken up with you. I think she saw that you might want to be with me and she couldn't stand that. I guess she realised how amazing you really were and didn't want to share you with the rest of the world."

"You mean you like me? So Rosalie wasn't making up the fact she had competition?"

"I wasn't being competition. I mean is it wrong to have a little crush? I just mean that I had a small crush on you and Rosalie took me as a threat. I could understand that because you're a nice guy and she needed someone like you after Royce."

"How do you know that?"

"Alice, she never shuts up."

"Oh...well thanks for the advice...I think. I know I shouldn't be upset about any of this because Rosalie didn't really care about me. I just wish I wasn't stupid enough to get back with her. I just thought that this year I wouldn't screw things up for myself and I could be with a pretty girl."

"You could still be, there are lots of nice girls in this school."

"Now it's only the matter of finding the right one! Anyway thanks for your help the last couple of days. I know that it's wrong for me to unload my troubles on you it's just I don't really have a guy to talk to...they've got their own problems."

"It's fine and what I'm here for. I'm a girl I listen."

Emmett laughed and we rushed to our next class.

The rest of the day passed really slowly I knew I had to give Emmett time but he was starting to get as emotional as a girl...

At lunch time I sat with Alice and she said that I should just ask Emmett out myself if I was getting impatient.

"Seriously Jazz I think you need to just go over there and ask him out!" Emmett was sitting with Edward listening to his problems while Alice and I were sitting on the other side of the cafeteria.

"I know but I don't know if I should I mean I'm a girl won't people think that it's a little weird? Besides I don't know how to ask him out! And I'd be embarrassed because he might just think it's another girl asking him out but to me it will be ME asking another guy out not Jazz."

"I can see how that would be a problem for you. But if you _are _gay you're going to have to know how to ask out guys instead of stuttering and things. And I don't see how asking Emmett out is different than asking a girl out."

"I guess it's not but I'm just nervous..."

"Maybe he's nervous too. I heard that he might like you back. But then again it was kind of from an unreliable source but I think you should take it as a go ahead anyway!"

"Okay then I'll ask him...after school. It's good we don't have gym together." It was my last period today and I knew it was going to be bad. I had to do girl sports and I didn't know the rules and I also got a little competitive and so I tend to forget I was a girl. They weren't the best periods especially when it came to the changing rooms. I had to wait until everyone else was gone before I could change I was often late to class but I didn't care I didn't want anyone to find out the secret and neither did Alice I know what it'd do to her rep if everyone found out her boyfriend was gay and dressed up as a girl.

"You're welcome. If you need any help just ask remember I asked you out."

"Of course I remember Alice but it's not the best thing to talk about here to Jazz."

"Oh yeah I know. But we're sitting in the unpopular side of the cafeteria so these people don't care what I say they worship me."

"Sure they do Alice..."

The end of the day came and I was so glad. Then I remembered what I had to do so I decided to spend as much time in the changing rooms as possible. Of course that didn't last long, Alice found me soon enough and dragged me out to meet Emmett who was at my locker.

"What is he doing?" Alice pushed me into a room to hide me and went off. What was she doing/? She came back a second later and then brought me out of the room. "Okay good luck!"

I took a breath and sighed. This was it. I had to ask him before Rosalie got back in the game because she never gives up.

"Emmett?" I walked over to him.

"Hey Jazz,"

"Um...I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Would you like to go out sometime? I know that you are still upset over Rosalie but I really think it'd be good for you to forget about her. She didn't deserve you."

"I would love to...now I need to get into your locker."

"...what?"

"Well I wrote a note asking you out and put it in your locker. I would have asked you in person but I looked around for you and you weren't there so I thought I'd leave a note and now you're here and you asked me so it doesn't matter anymore."

"Oh yeah sure..." I smiled and took the note out.

"So...tomorrow night?" Emmett asked after a minute of silence.

"Yeah that'd be great."

"Awesome..."

Alice came up to me when Emmett was gone. "We are going shopping. Right now."

I didn't even care that she was going to make me look ridiculous for the date. I just knew it was going to be perfect.

* * *

**Okay so I know this chapter doesn't really have a purpose especially when I talked about speeding up the process of the story but don't worry I just thought this should be here.**

**I know I am updating fast - it's summer I have nothing else to do but write all the time so that is why you are getting all these updates :P**

**So hope you liked the chapter and if you are as excited as am that Jasper and Emmett are finally going on a date hi-5! :) *hi-5s screen* :P**

**xx**


	20. Leg Warmers, Snow and After Hours

**Hey it's here :) The first date. :D I'm excited let's go right in...**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Jasper its Emmett."

I freaked. Did he know? Did Rosalie tell? Wait...I used my normal voice...I took another look at my phone and found my old brick. So I shouldn't freak out. That's good.

"Hello?" Emmett said during my freak out over nothing.

"Hey, sorry man it's been a while. Anyway what's up?" I sighed as Alice silently instructed me to come out of the dressing room.

This was embarrassing. Alice decided to take me shopping for something nice for my date but it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. We'd been here for 2 hours and Alice hadn't found anything good for me to wear yet. Now she was upset because I was talking normally and I was getting looks.

"I just wanted to ask your advice." He sounded nervous.

"Sure man. Anything."

"I'm going on a date with Alice's cousin tonight and I'm really nervous. She's great and everything but I don't wanna make an ass out of myself."

"Wait, what happened to Rose?" I asked sceptically. I had to play the part.

"...We broke up. She started to get control freak crazy. Anyway can you help?"

Alice stood up and held her hand out for the phone. I shook my head. She wasn't supposed to be here. I was supposed to be on some sort of tour.

"Relax Emmett I think you'll be fine. And I've met Alice's cousin, she's nice and I think you'd be good for her. You have nothing to worry about she's seen guys worse, when you grow up with 5 brothers it takes its toll on you." Alice gave me a questioning look but went back to evaluating outfit number 156.

"Wow man. I guess I can do no wrong then. Thanks, I'm just nervous as hell."

"It's fine Emmett. Good luck." I smiled to myself.

"Okay, thanks again. I gotta go call Jazz to give her details about tonight."

"Awesome see you when I get back."

"You know it." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I stood there for a minute and finally hung up. That's when my BlackBerry started to ring and I ran to answer it. Alice gave me a disappointed look but went to find me something new to wear. I took a few breaths perfected my feminine voice and answered the phone.

"Hey," I sat down on the couch in the changing rooms.

"Hi, so I just wanted to let you know I'll pick you up at 8 from...?"

"Alice's,"

"Okay that's cool. See you,"

"Bye,"

I hung up and was about to do a little happy dance when Alice handed me more clothes. Oh God this was hell.

(***)

It was another couple of long hours before Alice was putting the final touches on my outfit. Who knew girls made a big deal about 1st dates?

When we got to Alice's she shoved me in the shower and told me to scrub every inch of my body until it was squeaky clean. Then she plucked my eyebrows, shaved my legs, waxed my arms and chest then found me a set of lacy black underwear.

"Oh shit!" Alice freaked. "Where are your breasts?"

"I don't know!" I yelled back.

"Um..." Alice ran out.

"ALICE! DON'T LEAVE!" I screamed.

"Be back soon! Don't leave the bathroom and wax your upper lip!"

I sighed what the fuck was she doing? I decided to do what she asked. My facial hair was growing fast these days.

When Alice came back she commanded me to put on the underwear and then took out some plush-like cushion things and stuffed them down my bra.

"What are these?" I asked.

"The kind of thing drag queens really use. I can't explain them and we have no time. Now go and eat. I'll come get you in an hour."

"Okay," I went downstairs in a robe and collect things from the fridge. I felt stupid eating before a date. But Alice said I had to do this so I wouldn't look like a slob on the date. And I thought Rosalie was weird for doing this.

Finally Alice came to get me I decided not to eat that much because if Emmett was going to know 'me' I wanted some of it to be the real me and not the me Alice wants me to be. I think that she thinks of me as the sister she's always wanted...that or a big dress up doll...

When I was whisked upstairs Alice fixed my bra, put my hair up in a messy bun with a few strands of hair left loose around my face, done my makeup a little bit darker than normal and then I was handed clothes to put on. Alice had decided that she was going to have to take me to a brand-less store to get me something to wear for tonight – as much as she hated to go into the common stores.

So I was kitted out in a light grey off the shoulder top that was long enough to be a dress – but wasn't as Alice explained – with black jeggings and black peep toe stilettos. Then Alice accessorised with a pair of grey leg warmers, a small grey clutch bag and a long bead necklace.

"Okay I think you're ready," Alice stepped back and admired me.

"With just a second to spare," I smiled looking at the clock. I was so nervous!

It wasn't long before the door bell rang and Alice answered it. She said I had to make Emmett wait at least five minutes before I showed my face. So while Alice was tending to Emmett I took a look in the mirror at myself. I never thought I'd look this good I mean I think Alice did a really good job. Finally Alice called and I knew it was my time...

I took a deep breath before carefully descending down the stairs, Alice couldn't find a smaller pair of heels and I felt I could fall any second. Emmett was standing at the foot of the stairs with Alice who was jumping in excitement. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I linked arms with Emmett.

"Wow you look amazing," Emmett smiled.

"Thanks, you look good too," Emmett was wearing a black blazer jacket, with a plain white shirt with a few of the buttons undone and a pair of navy jeans.

"Aww! You guys look so CUTE! I have to get a picture!" Alice whipped out her phone and took a couple of pictures before letting us go out.

"She acts like your mom," Emmett laughed when we were in his car.

"I know she's so crazy but she'd do anything to make sure my first date with a guy went perfectly."

"Well we'll see; it's not like she's going to follow us."

I laughed he had a point, Alice knew better than to go all 'teen movie' on us and spy on our date. "So where are we going?" I enquired as we left Alice's neighbourhood.

"Too that new restaurant that just opened up in Port Angeles. I made sure that it'd be a quiet night so we wouldn't get interrupted by some people." I knew he meant Rosalie but she was on a cheerleader retreat this weekend, Alice was going too but she was heading up tomorrow.

"That's good," I agreed Rosalie did not need to be here. Besides if she wasn't going to the cheerleader retreat she'd be home depressed.

It wasn't long before we pulled up at a fancy restaurant called 'After Hours'. It was your normal fancy restaurant with the red awning and red carpet leading you up to the doors of the place and the normal shrubbery lining the walls under the windows. But I knew this place would be expensive so I knew how much of a good impression Emmett was trying to make.

We took our seats in the booth in the corner and I could relax. I knew that being nervous was normal but I was doubly nervous because this wasn't just a girl going on date with a guy, this was a guy dressed as a girl on a date with a guy and I was nervous about the date and if he found out. But I thought I should try and think positive he was not going to find out about me tonight.

"So..." Emmett said after a while of awkward silence. "How has Forks been treating you?"

"Okay I mean it's a change from Mississippi that's for sure."

"Mississippi? That's cool I didn't know Alice's family was from there."

"Yeah I don't know what made them want to move here. I mean Alice is a city girl, she belongs in New York."

"Yeah I know what you mean; when I met her she just came across as a girl who was missing something. So how do you stand her?"

"It's not without difficulty. She's a tough little thing." I smiled.

"You guys seem pretty close."

"Too close at times..." I flashbacked to that weekend where Alice and I had non-stop sex...that was a mistake. I shook my head. "So how do you like it here? You're new yourself."

"It's okay I mean I hate that my dad got transferred here because I liked Tennessee but this place is starting to grow on me."

"So Forks hasn't screwed with you too much? Rosalie hates it here. She's wanted to move ever since she could speak. Rain and mud aren't Rosalie's things." Emmett nodded and I realised I just brought up the one person he didn't want to hear about. I didn't mean to I mean she's my sister she had to be brought up some time right?

"Rosalie complains too much." Emmett said after a minute or two. "So what looks good?"

"Besides you?" I chuckled it was a bad pick up line but I went with it anyway. "Um...I don't know. You?"

"The steak, I know people should make good impressions on a date but I'm a man who loves his food." Emmett smiled.

"Me too, Alice told me I'm disgusting when I eat more than one course during a meal. But I'm sorry if I don't want to live off of salad forever." Which I have been since I became a girl.

"Oh thank God," Emmett sighed in relief. "SHE EATS! I can tell your gonna be my type of girl."

I giggled and went back to inspecting the menu. A little while later a waiter came and took our order. I decided I would just get whatever Emmett was having which made him smile wider. So we ended up getting two shrimp cocktails, two steak meals and a chocolate fondue set for dessert.

"Wow, just wow." Emmett watched amazed as I took my last bite of the steak. "You're amazing, I tried to get Rosalie to even _consider_ proper food one time and she laughed at me."

"It's really nothing, I guess I get it from living with so many brothers, I had to eat what they were and that was twice as much as I needed." I wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"I have to take you to that music and food festival that is town next week. You game?"

"Yeah I'd like that," I smiled. This was turning out really well. Emmett and I had little conversation while eating because we were too involved with our food and when we did talk between courses it was just flowing.

"It's a date," Emmett smiled back and then excused himself for the bathroom.

When he was gone a took a mirror from my clutch to make sure I didn't look like a slob and fixed my lip gloss before texting Alice to tell her things were going great.

**Alice: That's great Jazz :) I am so proud of you!**

**Jazz: Thanks, oh and I wanted to let you know I'm going home and not back to yours.**

**Alice: That's okay. Hope you have fun on the rest of the date! xx**

When Emmett came back our fondue arrived and I had the enjoyment in watching Emmett burn his mouth on the chocolate. He then stuck his hand in the water glass to suck on an ice cube to cool his tongue down.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I think so," Emmett said swallowing the now melted ice cube.

"I told you it was hot,"

"I was just trying to impress you," Emmett laughed. "Anyway how is it?"

"Really good, I love fondue."

"Yeah that's cool,"

We spent a few more minutes in the restaurant when the bill was paid. Emmett must've been saving a while because this place was way too expensive. After we left the restaurant Emmett thought it would be a good idea to walk along the streets of Port Angeles because he'd never been around here. And it turned out to be really nice. It was early January and so Christmas lights were still up everywhere.

"This place is so beautiful and almost like Paris." Emmett muttered mostly to himself.

"You've been to Paris?"

"Oh yeah, we spent a year there because my mom loved it so much. It's a stunning place."

"I've always wanted to go in winter. I went last summer with Alice, it was amazing then too. But I could imagine it covered in fairy lights, and snow..."

"Yeah, it's amazing what some fairy lights and snow can do to a place. I mean I'm sure this place wouldn't look as good in the daylight."

"It doesn't it looks so bad in the day so many people and things, at night everything slows down and apart from the occasional drunk it's nice. Forks on the other hand...it doesn't really look like a good place at night it always looks like something's lurking."

"I know...which reminds me, I should really take you home it's getting late."

"Can we stay out a little longer? There's not much to see around here so why not see it all?"

Emmett agreed and we went window shopping and even had a snowball fight, although there wasn't much snow it was a lot of fun. We ended up in a play park in one of the middle schools after Emmett insist we climb over the fence...well he had to give me a boost and I had to take my shoes off.

"Are you cold?" Emmett asked while we sat on the swings.

"A little," I really wish Alice had gotten me a jacket.

"Here," Emmett gave me his blazer.

"Thanks, now it feels like a cheesy movie." I laughed.

"I know, but you did look cold. So...do you think I could jump off this if I swung high enough?" Emmett started to swing his legs back and forth.

"No I think you'll face plant in the snow. And there's not much of it so you might just end up hurting yourself."

"Well I'm gonna make you eat those words." Emmett kept swinging.

"Oh God..." I sighed as I put my face in my hands; this was not going to end well.

"One, two...three!" Emmett yelled and I heard the sound of the swing as Emmett left it. I was scared to open my eyes when there was no sound. "Boo,"

I nearly fell of my swing when I saw Emmett in front of me. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry but I can't believe you thought I'd fall. Anyway that got me thinking we should make snow angels!"

"...Really? It'll mess up my hair..." I protested.

"Oh come on! Don't get girly on me now!" Emmett pleaded.

"Fine,"

So we got down in the snow and made snow angels, and then Emmett made a miniature snowman with the little snow we had. There was more snowball fights, climbing on the monkey bars and acting like little kids until the sun started to come up.

"Oh shit," Emmett said checking his watch. "I guess I owe you breakfast."

I smiled getting up out of the pile of snow we had left. "Yeah I guess you do," I smirked. "Let's hit McDonald's up they're always open."

"Awesome!" Emmett exclaimed excitedly and we left the play park.

Once we got to McDonald's I rushed off to fix myself up a bit. When I got back Emmett had ordered us some of the McMuffin meals. I sat down with him and he put his arm around me.

"How much trouble will you be in when you go back home?" Emmett asked sipping on his coffee.

"I hope not a lot, they think I'm staying with Alice."

"That's okay I didn't want you to get in trouble."

"I'll be fine," I assured him as we ate our breakfast in the deserted restaurant.

When we were finished Emmett left me back at my house. I was sad that the date was coming to an end...even if it should have about six hours ago. We stood awkwardly on the porch to have our first kiss.

"So...I'll see you next week for the festival?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Awesome..."

Emmett stood with his hands in his pockets and shuffled closer to me. It was freezing and I still had his jacket. I leaned into Emmett until our lips gently touched and a spark of electricity flew through me. I used to feel that way when I kissed Alice...or at least I thought I did. I could tell Emmett felt it too as he took his hands out of his pockets and put his arms around me.

We stood there for a few more seconds before Emmett swiped his tongue across my top lip...he wanted to French me? I was surprised but then opened my mouth a little to let him slip his tongue into my mouth. I put my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. This was the most amazing sensation ever.

The kiss lasted another minute before Emmett pulled away leaning his forehead against mine.

"I'll call you later," He breathed and took a step back.

"Sure," I smiled and handed him his jacket. "This was fun, again sometime?"

"Of course," Emmett smiled with me and then headed to his jeep.

I got my keys out and opened the door, once inside I closed the door and leaned against it. I was so happy! I had a little girly moment before I composed myself and headed upstairs. I went into my room and dropped all my stuff down and went to find makeup wipes. This stuff was uncomfortable to wear after a while and I forgot about it and wiped my eyes a few times so I had to take it off.

"Shit," I muttered as I remembered I had none so I went into Rosalie's room. I came out with the packet of wipes in one hand and a wipe clearing the makeup off my face in the other when I almost walked into someone.

"Jasper?"

"Mom?"

* * *

***LE GASP* :O**

**I want to start with a link to Jasper's outfit. It took a while to find something nice but me and XxDaAshersxX got something (she gave me the blessing for the leg warmers! :D): cullengirl1901-fanfiction . webs . com / apps / photos / album?albumid=12054164**

**I do want to thank XxDaAshersxX a lot right now. I remember I conversation we had about this and the ending and some other things and I hope this came out right. But seriously XxDaAshersxX is always there for me and she rocks. :')**

**Also thanks for the reviews for the last chapter I hope that this was worth the wait. Plus I have actually been busy the past few days...mostly trying to catch up on sleep when my mum forces me to get up at half 7 because she wants to go somewhere. I go to sleep at around 4-5 a.m during summer so I don't get a lot of sleep those days. :/**

**Anyway review, let me know what you think and let me know what you think is going to happen.**

**xx**


	21. Confession of a Teenage Drag Queen

**HI! Sorry if I kept you in suspense about this. I did want to write it as soon as possible but then...I got lazy. :/ It happens from time to time. Anyway enjoy. :)**

* * *

I wiped some more mascara from my eye and looked at my mom. I forgot she was probably getting ready for work. She stared at me for a long time, I couldn't speak I was frozen with shock.

"Jasper?" Mom repeated. "Is that you?"

"...yes..." I started to rub at my eyes again.

"Why are you dressed up like...Jazz?"

Jeez my mom could be a little slow sometimes. But I guess I should give her credit I mean it is early in the morning. I sighed I better not lie about this I'd been thinking about telling my mom for a long time and I knew that it was now or get my ass kicked when she found out on her own.

"Mom? Can we talk?" I took her hand and lead her downstairs to the kitchen and put the coffee maker on.

"Jasper what's going on?" Mom questioned finally functioning to take to cups from the cupboard and getting the coffee beans.

"Um...it's a long story..." I had no idea how to tell my mom everything. I mean I can't tell her I jacked off in the school's toilets!

"I have time. And I think I am owed an explanation. Jazz never existed right?" There you go; she's started to think now.

"No I am Jazz. But before you say ANYTHING you HAVE to listen to my story all the way through." I warned.

"Start. Now."

I spent the next hour or so telling my mom everything that happened and how I didn't want her to know in case she was to kill me. She didn't say anything even though I knew she was dying to say something. Whether it was good or not I couldn't tell I just kept going until I was finished telling her about my date.

There was silence for a while before my mom exploded.

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me you were having troubles with your sexual orientation? Why did you think I wouldn't understand? How come you felt you couldn't talk to me? Why did you think dressing in drag was the best way to go? Since when was your sister so unsupportive? Are you positive that Alice is okay with all of this? Were you ever planning to tell me or your father? What's he going to say about this? Are you going to answer or just sit there?"

"MOM! Just relax! Okay I'm going to answer those to the best of my 5 second memory and by the end if you have more questions please ask one at a time." Mom nodded and I sighed. "I didn't want to tell you about how I felt because I didn't want to make a big deal if it was nothing and I didn't think you'd understand or even *accept* it because you want us to be the perfect family, I couldn't talk to you for the same reasons. Dressing in drag was one stop short of coming clean, Rosalie is a bitch that's why she's unsupportive, Alice is totally fine if she wasn't I wouldn't be where I am now. I didn't know if I should tell you and dad or not but I thought I should at least tell you and last but not least let's not tell dad until I know where I'm going with this."

There was more silence. Mom just kept looking at me weirdly. I think that's mostly because I was still Jazz and she was more importantly staring at my boobs. Talk about awkward.

"...They aren't real are they?" She asked almost wanting to reach out and grab one.

I never thought this conversation would happen. "No they aren't. By the way mom how come you knew it was me?"

"Because I always know my children. Even dressed in drag."

"So even when we talked and I was Jazz you knew?"

"No but I did when I saw who you were under the makeup and hair. You can't take away your boyish charm."

"I knew I should have been more careful." I sighed and took the rest of my makeup off. So you won't tell dad or anyone? I just want to see how this plays out and if he really loves me he'll accept me when I tell him."

"Of course Jasper. I will keep your secret. But when you get back to being yourself you're grounded."

"But why?"

"Because you lied to me and you told me you never would and you've been out all hours with a boy. So you need to be punished."

You gotta love my mom's logic. I yawned. "Okay I'll take the punishment. And Rosalie?"

"Leave it to me. Now go get some rest and hide before your father wakes up! You don't want him to see you like this!"

I hugged my mom and then went upstairs. I am so glad that she is okay with this and she is willing to help me.

After taking my makeup off and putting on something comfortable I went into a deep sleep. I woke up to the sound of my phone pinging. Ugh it must be Alice wanting to know how the date went. I decided not to face her now and went downstairs only to notice dad sitting in the living room from the bottom of the stairs so I ran back upstairs to change. This drag thing was a pain sometimes.

Once I was done up I went downstairs to face my dad. I hadn't really seen him since I became this but I hoped he wouldn't notice, after all he's no mom. Maybe he wouldn't be able to see through me as easily especially since I was on guard.

"Oh hi," Dad looked up from his book. "You must be Alice's cousin. We've never had a chance to meet; I'm Mr Hale, Rosalie's father."

"Hi it's nice to meet you I'm Jazz. It's so nice that you're letting me live here." I replied relieved that my voice came out the way I wanted it to even if I just woke up.

"It's not a problem. So are you just up?"

"Yeah I got in late...or early this morning..."

"Yes, my wife told me before she went to work and said not to disturb you..."

I didn't know if I was happy or not about that. Would mom have said something to dad? If she did then I knew this was not going to go well. There was silence after that and it wasn't long before dad returned to his book. Does that mean mom is keeping her word and won't say anything? Because if that's the case she is officially the best mom ever.

When she got home and dad went to work I was so happy. I needed to talk more with her just so she understood just exactly what I was going through and what I needed her help with to make this easier.

"Wow, Jasper slow down! I know you need my help to make this easier on me but you need to give me time! I only found out what was going on hours ago and I am still processing it. Tell me what you need help with and I'll see what I can do but just talk slower." Mom said.

"Okay sorry I'm just nervous and things. I never thought that I'd have to explain this to you or dad. By the way I am so glad you didn't say anything about this to him."

"It's not a problem. I know you need time to deal with what you're going through and to know what's going on in your life. Even I went through the whole 'questioning sexuality' thing in high school."

"Ew mom I don't even want to think about that. So anyway I'd really like it if you helped me covering up my dates with Emmett. I mean I know I'm technically a guest here which means you'll set me ground rules but I don't know how all my dates with Emmett will go. I mean when we went out the other night I forgot about time completely and so I need you to cover that. Oh and tell dad that I call a lot from my football thing. And if he has more questions about that make something up."

"That's easily done. You know I'm an excellent liar." Mom smiled.

"Yes I do and that's probably where Rosalie and I get it from..." I laughed. "Anyway I also need you to cover up when I'm in the house. We need to work out some code thing so I know when it's safe to be _me _as much as I _love _the girl get up I like to be Jasper sometimes so I need to know the periods of time I can be that without being stuck in my room and even then who knows who could come in?"

"That's understandable...we should get cameras. Also what do you and Rosalie lie about?"

"I guess cameras outside my room would help...also that's another conversation for another day...but I'd like to add I was only lying about the gay thing...you knew everything else about me right?"

"I think so...I mean I would have liked to found out some things in a more _decent _way but now we have no secrets." I shuddered at the memory of how mom found out Alice and I were..._sexually active _and how she found out I was drinking when the cops brought me home from a party.

"I am so glad I don't have secrets for you. Even little ones."

"Well that's what moms are for honey. Besides it means one more person you can be yourself around. So when are you going out with Emmett again?" Now mom sounded like she was Alice – an excited teenage girl. I hope she knew that just because she knows about the gay thing doesn't mean she can actually talk about relationships with me. There are still some things I don't feel comfortable talking to her about.

"Mom really?" I said after a while. "I get that you want to be supportive and everything but I still don't know how I feel talking to you about my relationship. Especially this one."

"That's fine honey. I'm just glad that you opened up to me and didn't lie this morning."

"Me too, I really needed to tell someone else what I was going through instead of unloading on Alice all the time she needs to get back to her life." That reminded me that I had to deal with Alice. "Mom I gotta go, call Alice tell her how my date went – she's been texting nonstop."

"That's fine Jasper; we'll talk installing cameras later."

I smiled and got up wondering where she got the camera idea from. My guess is she already has cameras around the house so I should be extra careful with things from now on.

I got to my room and took out my phone. Alice wasn't answering her phone so I had to text her. I sent her a super long, super detailed text telling her about everything and by the time I was done my hands hurt like crazy. How the hell did girls type on these Blackberries? It was hell on my hands. Then again my hands are bigger than most females...

The rest of the night I spent being Jasper. I was so glad to be myself. I checked up on Facebook and saw that Emmett had posted a status about me...well Jazz me. I was logged in as Jasper when I got a message from Emmett.

**Emmett – HEY!  
****Jasper – Hi Emmett, how was the date?  
****Emmett – Really awesome. Thanks for the advice.  
****Jasper – No problem. So do you see it going anywhere?  
****Emmett – I think so. She's really amazing and I spent the whole night with her.  
****Jasper – The whole night? Did you do anything?  
****Emmett – What? No! We kissed but that's all. Does that make me a pussy? Do you think I should have done more?  
****Jasper – No I think you played it right. No one likes someone who rushes into things.  
****Emmett – That's what I thought...so anyway how are things?  
****Jasper – Okay, I mean we just eat, sleep, breathe football so it's a little boring at times. I just want to go back to my normal life.  
****Emmett – Well don't rush back so soon. I'm worried about what Rosalie might start saying to you about me. Just know whatever she does say is a lie.  
****Jasper – I never listen to her anyway. :P I guess she's still not talking to you?  
****Emmett – She doesn't even look at me. I wonder if she's talking to Jazz.  
****Jasper – Who knows?  
****Emmett – I just hope she doesn't try to ruin my relationship with Jazz.  
****Jasper – You can only hope. Anyway man I gotta go.**

My phone was ringing it was Alice. Wanting to talk about the date.

**Emmett – Okay speak soon.  
*****Jasper is offline***

"Hello?"

"OH MY GOD! It sounded like you guys had the best date EVER! Especially the kiss it sounded like it was a true fairytale thing! So are you going to see him again? What is the thing you needed to speak to me about on the phone that was urgent that you couldn't text? I hope you know we're having a slumber party when we get back so I can talk to you about everything! Also have you been talking to Emmett since the date? If so who as? I know that you still go on your own Facebook from time to time. OH and you HAVE to post a status about your date. It's important to let everyone know that Emmett is off the market. Are you listening?"

Wow...sometimes I wonder if my mom and Alice get together and start a rant club where they learn to fire questions at you and know how to lead one subject into another just by something you said and start a whole new rant on that...

"How much time do you have for me to answer all those questions?" I asked after processing everything she said.

"JUST TALK!"

I sighed and went to work and ended up talking to Alice half the night. Sometimes I feel like Miley Cyrus...you know the whole 'best of both worlds' thing? Except I really am having it the best of both worlds. I tell you it's no picnic. I'd rather be a secret pop star...

* * *

**So? I know in this chapter Jasper switches between Jazz and him a lot but I need him to be himself sometimes. :L**

**Thanks for the reviews by the way! I got them a few days after I posted and that shows you guys really wanted to know what happened :)**

**OH I wanted to let you know I made Facebook for all the Cullens. Now you might think I'm crazy but I based them around my Edward Cullen's Stalking Class characters. Kind of...anyway if you want to friend them search for: Jàsper Whitlock Hàle**

**You HAVE to add the accents because that makes my Jasper special :D It should be the first one to come up and everyone in his family are MY Cullens. (There are so many. :S) Oh I also made Jacob and he's harder to get because his name is just Jacob Black but if you do want to find him he's commented on Bella's statuses and the Cullens tagged him recently. :L**

**ANYWAY I'm wrapping this A/N up because I was really just rambling about Facebook.**

**Review! Tell me what you think is in store and let me know if your addicted to a Facebook app.**

**xx**

**P.S I'm a farmviller! ;)**


	22. Back and Forth

**I'm back! Did you miss me? Explanation for my disappearance off the face of the earth at the bottom. Right now I apologise in advance for grammatical errors, or typos, or whatever else that is not the usual standard. I can't sleep and it's 4 am so please take that into consideration. Also this chapter is not beta-ed because I wanted to get it to you ASAP! Enjoy!**

* * *

Waking up to know my mom knew about everything didn't turn out that bad. I was so relieved to not have to hide all the time. I mean I still had to hide but my dad and I have grown apart over the years so we tend to avoid each other when possible.

The rest of the week I was working with my mom on things we could do to make this easier for me. She even had pamphlets on this. I don't know why she was having a hard time understanding everything but at least she's willing to try and understand it for me.

Rosalie didn't return with Alice after the cheerleader retreat thing she decided to stay with our Aunt Vera for a while and get some distance. I was all for it of course I didn't want her around when there was a chance she was going to break me and Emmett up.

Speaking of Emmett our relationship was going well and I couldn't wait to go to the music and food festival this weekend. And everyone in school seemed to accept our relationship for what it is even if there was the occasional person who thought Emmett had no right to dump Rosalie but there weren't many people who thought that.

On Friday after school Emmett and I were doing homework in the dining room when Rosalie returned.

"Hello is anyone home?" Rosalie called from the front hall.

"Yeah in here!" I called back trying to keep my voice light.

"Oh it's you two." Rosalie sighed and pulled out a chair. "So miss me?"

"Not much, how's Aunt Vera?"

"She's doing very well although she's missing Jasper and I think I do too..."

"Come to think of it I miss him too. Is he allowed to take time off the football thing he's doing to come and visit?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know but I was talking to him last night and he said he'd try and make it down for the music and food festival on Saturday he almost never misses it."

Oh so that's the game she's playing. That's just great. If I have to be Jasper and cancel the date with Emmett then Rosalie is gonna try and get in but if Jasper doesn't show up then it shows I'm not a very good person and can't keep to my word. I really hate my sister I don't even know why she went to Aunt Vera's she hates her.

"Then I'm sure he'll be here! That'll be great I want him to meet you Jazz."

"Oh I've met him before Emmett he's a really nice guy. But are you sure that he's allowed to leave the camp training? It's supposed to be really strict." I was trying to think of an excuse so I didn't have to be there as myself.

"Aww well I hope he can make it anyway it's been so long since we've hung out and who knows how much longer he has to stay at that place. Why did he go there anyway?"

"He won a scholarship or something I don't know but the point is he's supposed to be here this weekend! He promised!" Rosalie insisted glaring at me.

"Then I'm sure he will be here just wait and see..." I sighed, "Emmett I think you'd better leave I have things to do...sorry but Rosalie just reminded me about something."

"It's fine, see you tomorrow." Emmett kissed me on the cheek and left.

"So what are you going to do now?" Rosalie smirked.

"Do you really think I can't pull this off?"

"I really don't know what to believe I just thought this would be some fun. But I wasn't lying I do miss my brother he was the nice one." Rosalie walked off and I made a call to Alice. If I was going to do this I had to have a plan.

"We can pull this off." Of course we can. Alice you're so optimistic, but I hate it sometimes. I thought to myself. "Don't give me that look. Just be Jasper all day and Jazz all night. You get to pick which way you wanna play."

"I get what I do in my life for once? The joy!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Do you want to pull off this or not?"

"Yeah I do,"

"Then shut up."

Alice and I talked about the plan all night and how it was going to go. Rosalie can't take me down now. No matter how hard she tries.

(***)

Saturday came and I was at Alice's, it was part of the plan. I took a taxi from Alice's to my house like I had come from the airport and I knocked the door.

"Jasper!" My mom exclaimed pulling me into a hug. She knew the plan but was also glad her son was back for the day.

"Hey mom," I hugged her back and gave a smirk to Rosalie who had just come down the stairs.

"Rose look whose back!" Mom smiled.

"Jasper?" Rosalie rubbed her eyes.

"The one and only." I smirked more. "Long time no see sister. Emmett told me you guys broke up. Sucks,"

"Yeah well we wanted different things. I wanted a lasting relationship with a guy who isn't a complete douche and he wanted to date my brother dressed in drag." Rosalie flashed a smile. "So you're coming to the festival?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I smiled and went up to my room. It had been way too long since I'd been able to just sit and be me. Of course that didn't last long.

"Jazz!" Alice exclaimed.

"You can't even let me have a moment?"

"Sorry but I had seem like your girlfriend!"

"Alice maybe we should just break up. It's the perfect excuse now anyway."

"Well okay but it'll be tonight before you leave." Alice gave me a hug. "Yes it has to be in public you know it's my thing."

"Yep," I smiled.

It wasn't long before we arrived at the festival. Emmett was already there he was probably expecting Jazz. I hadn't told him she wasn't going to be there but Alice said she'd tell him so she could convince not to call me or anything so I wouldn't have to leave awkwardly because my phone started some pop song.

Rosalie didn't seem too pleased that I was here. I thought she would be she liked the boy me. Then again she probably thought I'd be having a panic attack or something trying to figure out how I was going to pull this off. My sister is not the best in coming up with evil schemes.

"Hey guys!" Emmett waved us as we walked towards him.

"Hey Emmett!" I waved back. I was so glad my voice came out normally. I was so used to talking like Jazz I thought I would get used to talking that way permanently. Which reminds me I should only use my girl voice when I have to...I realised I was speaking in a kind of girly way when I was talking to my mom all this week.

"Jasper your back!" Emmett and I gave each other a bro hug before walking on with the girls to get into the festival.

It was an annual event the town holds every year. All the money raised goes to funding things in the town so everyone comes out. It's actually a really good fundraiser and thanks to it our school actually has _some _decent teaching staff. We were some of the first people here so there were just a lot of empty tables and chairs.

"Let's sit up front!" Alice skipped ahead. Rosalie followed not saying a word.

"Someone looks happy to be here." Emmett laughed.

"I know. She barely said two words to me today. So how has the town been without me?" I asked.

"Not bad I mean you know everything going on with me and Jazz so you know it's all good. School sucks though I mean it's not fun at all and I thought high school were supposed to be the best years of your life. I'm not getting that right now."

"Yeah I know I think it's just a lie made up by teachers to make you feel better about going to school every day. Anyway have you ever been to one of these things?"

"Nope, they're supposed to be really good though. I mean music and food what else could you wish for?"

I laughed. "So where's Jazz?"

"No idea...I should probably text her."

"Why don't you just ask Alice?" I said hurriedly taking the blackberry out of my pocket and putting it on silent in case he did text me.

By that time we were at the table Alice had picked for us. At the very front and centre. Gotta love having an attention whore as a fake girlfriend. I know it's mean but Alice loves attention and so does Rosalie so why wouldn't they sit here? The girls had dumped their bags and went to look at the stands so Emmett and I had to wait for them to come back before we could go up. If we left they would complain about someone taking the table or their bags or something.

Emmett and I talked a little bit before the girls came back with ice cream. Before sitting down they warned us not to say a thing about how much they ate because they were not fat no matter what we said. I was so glad I could be a guy and not get worried about what I was eating right now. Rosalie was right I love this festival every year they always have the nicest food.

"So Alice why isn't Jazz here?" Emmett asked.

"She isn't feeling the best. _Cramps _you know it's a terrible thing but she says she'll try to make it down." I can't believe Alice just said that.

"Oh right." Emmett nodded in understanding.

"Maybe we should call her!" Rosalie exclaimed suddenly.

"Yeah!" Emmett took his phone out.

"I gotta pee..." I announced and practically ran off to answer the phone. I hate my sister. "Hello?"

"Hey Jazz! You're on speaker with me, Rosalie and Alice." Emmett replied.

"Oh hey guys sorry I can't be there right now."

"Yeah it's a shame," Rosalie snapped. "We have a surprise for you."

"Oh?"

"HEY JASPER SOMEONE'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" Rosalie yelled and waved me over. Oh fuck no.

"Jasper's there?" I ignored her.

"Yeah he really wants to talk to you!" Rosalie insisted. I knew she was gonna drag me over to her in two seconds. "JASPER PHONE!"

"Hold on I'll get him." Alice said and I watched her approach me. "Ask to take the phone off speaker." She said when she reached me.

"Before I speak to Jasper can you take the phone off speaker?" I asked.

"Sure," Emmett replied. I handed the phone to Alice and ran over to the table.

"Hello?" I said taking the phone.

"Hey from what I can tell Rosalie has more of these things planned. I don't know how to stop all of them but I'll try. I mean how hard can it be? Also laugh." I did as she said. "Okay um when are you leaving? I need to know to create a diversion or something?"

"About eight-ish?" I replied.

"Okay well I'll think of something to say about why you're leaving."

"No I got it, I have to go back to football camp then so I'm sorry I won't be able to see you. Feel better though." I said a little louder so Rosalie could hear.

Rosalie grabbed the phone off of me. "Oh come on Jazz why don't you come down earlier?" She was giving Alice a death glare as she watched her on the phone.

"Because you know damn well I can't, bitch." Alice snapped and hung up.

"Someone doesn't like you." Emmett laughed.

"You heard that?" I exclaimed. Well I suppose he had to I mean I heard it. I hope he couldn't tell that it was Alice...

"No but the look on Rosalie's face says it all." Emmett laughed as Alice came skipping back down with my – Jazz's – phone.

About half an hour went by and a band had begun to play. They were just local bands but they weren't good enough to have actual songs that they wrote themselves so they just did covers of all the latest songs and whatever. At least it was music and people weren't just sitting around stuffing themselves with food. Even if that's what we were doing.

We had just finished some pizza (yeah I know, we're in a food festival full of new and exciting foods but we opted out for pizza...) when Rosalie took out her phone again. That thing was the enemy now...

"Hello?" Rosalie started. "Jazz! You're feeling better?" That bitch. "You're coming down? How long will you be?" Rosalie smirked at me. "About twenty minutes? Awesome see you soon!"

Alice was also glaring at Rosalie by the time the phone call finished. "I have to go..." I announced getting up from the table. "I just remembered mom wanted me to spend some time with her today. Don't know if I'll be back but hopefully I should be." I didn't even wait for goodbyes and walked off. Alice ran after me.

"Do you have a plan?" Alice asked struggling to keep up with my strides.

"I have a bag in your car...I left it there in case Rosalie was to pull something..."

"Here, take the car keys then. Just give them back whenever...Oh I have an idea! Take my car and park it somewhere else and pretend you took it to go see your mom!"

"I can't drive..." We were standing in front of Alice's Porsche now.

"I'll do it then. You go change and then I'll come back with you. I'll pretend to have dropped Jasper off and picked Jazz up which gives you extra time to get ready."

I grabbed my bag from the front of the car. "Thanks Alice," I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before sprinting to find a disabled toilet...it would have more room at least. Oh and maybe I wouldn't get as many looks going into it as a guy and coming out as a girl...

Half an hour later and I was ready to join Alice again. She gave me a once over and decided it would have to do. It is not the easiest changing in a toilet cubicle, knowing you have to be quick about it and also remembering that you have to be inconspicuous because you don't want anyone else knowing your business.

Rosalie was disappointed to see that Jazz had turned up. She was going to have to do better than that to keep me down today. I was going to pull this off. Emmett on the other hand was thrilled.

"Sorry I was gone," Alice started, "I left Jasper off and then went to get Jazz."

"Hey guys," I smiled, surprised my Jazz voice came off rather well.

"Hey Jazz, sorry you missed Jasper. He should be back soon..." Emmett replied.

"Not soon enough," Rosalie muttered, kicking me under the table in the process.

I spent some time with Emmett as we went through the food stalls together. I know I had just eaten a pizza with everyone but I decided to play nice and pretend to look interested in food. Besides I could say I did have a bit of a candy craving earlier since I'm on my period or something...anyway it was nice to be away from Rosalie but I know she was probably yelling at Alice at the table.

Just as I sat down with Emmett and some ice cream Rosalie took her phone out. I fucking hate that phone. She was texting...I just didn't know who. It might have just been Alice as she pulled her phone out too. Probably to yell at her more but something still didn't add up.

"I have to go guys..." Rosalie decided standing up. "I just remembered I have an essay to write for school tomorrow and I don't even know where to start. I might be back later but right now I need to hit up the library. Alice you wouldn't mind running me down in your car would you? Or Emmett?"

I didn't know what she was doing...I thought about it. If Emmett takes her she could out me or something but if Alice takes her what's that going to do...I think she was hoping for Emmett to take her.

"I'll take her," Rosalie smiled and walked off. "Alice went last time. Besides the library isn't far I'll be back before you can miss me." Emmett gave me a quick kiss goodbye before following after Rosalie.

"Wait!" I called after them. I tried to run but my heels just got in the way so I tripped and my bag flew across the field and landed by Emmett's feet.

He stopped and turned to pick up the bag and everything in it. He seemed to take his time while Rosalie noticed me lying flat out on the ground and ran to _help_. She gave me a hand up and I was dusting myself off when I saw the grin on her face. What now? I suppose she could be happy I just face planted the ground but there was something about Emmett still kneeling on the ground I did not like...

I walked – better not run – over to where he was kneeled over my bag to see what he was staring at. My clothes...Jasper's clothes. In that bag. I decided to bring the bag with me in case I did have to change again because it did kind of look like an oversized girl purse/bag. I just didn't expect it to go flying when I fell...

"Emmett?"

"Why do you have Jasper's hoodie?" Emmett asked standing up.

"Because she's cheating on you with Jasper!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"No I am not!" I yelled snatching the hoodie from Emmett. "He left it in the car and Alice said I should bring it with me because it gets cold at night. And why would I even want to go after Jasper if he is with Alice?"

"Because he's a two timing prick." Rosalie responded knowingly.

"Wow hold up." Emmett interrupted. "No he's not. Jasper is not like that and I doubt that Jazz would do that to her cousin. Rosalie I don't know where you're getting this from...I mean I don't fully understand the hoodie thing but I think Jazz can be trusted. As far as I know Jasper and Jazz don't speak."

"They're closer than you think you know!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Now come on I have to get to the library!" Rosalie stormed off.

Emmett gave me a confused look before following Rosalie. I went back to sit with Alice she immediately asked me what happened so I had to fill her in. It was a close call but if Rosalie wasn't shouting accusations then I know I wouldn't have gotten away with it...I wonder if I can pass my sister off as bipolar or something. Get her sent away...

It turns out Rosalie did have an essay to do. But she did come back. By that time I was Jasper again. Jazz decided that she really could not make it through the date she was just not feeling good at all so Emmett took her home. This meant I had to change, and walk all the way back to the festival to act like I was Jasper. It is such a work out being two people.

"Are you and Jazz avoiding each other?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah...a little bit..." I replied.

"...Dude I am not going to hate on you or anything but are you and Jazz having a fling? She had your hoodie earlier and Rosalie told me you guys were having an affair of some kind together..."

"What? No. Dude, that's not what's happening. Jazz and I did go out once...but ever since then it's been awkward when we meet so we kind of just stay out of each other's way. It's best that way. Alice and I are...happy..." As soon as I said the words I realised it was stupid because Alice was planning a break up for us.

"Oh okay...it just seems that Rosalie will make up any excuse now. It's really weird...she just seems to want to break up me and Jazz."

"Yeah I heard about that...I think she's bipolar or something..." I laughed to myself.

"Do you think so? I mean she seemed fine when we were together...do you think when I broke up with her I caused something inside her to snap?" Emmett sounded concerned.

I thought about how I could reply and I could have told him that that's not why she's acting this way and came out with the truth or... "No she's just going through something. I think she's just jealous."

Thank God that conversation died down from there. If he was worried that the break up between him and Rosalie caused Rosalie to become bipolar or whatever she is then what would he do about it? Feel so bad that he'd get back together with her and fight her mental issues? If that was a possibility I wanted to stay clear of it.

The rest of the night past in an okay fashion. I mean I was able to leave fine and not have to worry about Jazz because I tied that up. When Rosalie returned she decided to go and find her friends instead of hanging around with me. Alice and I had our break up which meant Alice dramatically ran off in tears so Emmett and I were left for a bit before I called it a night.

Unlucky for me that Emmett decided to stop by and say goodnight to Jazz. Fortunately I was able to convince him to wait at the door while I ran upstairs to "get Jazz" I was able to throw something on and pass off for Alice's cousin before I could finally close the door and head upstairs to bed.

It had been a bit of an exhausting day. And I had almost got caught out...but I'm glad that everything worked out in the end...at least I hope it did. I mean I was able to do my part pretty well it just depended on others...Alice sent me a message asking how I delt with the end of the night but I was too tired to answer her so I left it. She wasn't the one that had to run around all day switching from boy to girl and back again...

* * *

**Well? What do you think?**

**Sorry I have been gone for SO LONG! When the school year started I did not know it would be so exhausting! I mean with the homeworks...there actually aren't a lot but Maths homework takes a lot out of me and I decided to take Add Maths for GCSE so I have more maths periods than other people...well what you gonna do? In other news I have also been dealing with this crazy relationship...that ended. It only lasted for a month but it was a long one...turns out boys don't like it when you imply that they are gay with their best friend...even if they were hugging and holding hands in class in front of you... *ahem***

**So that is why I haven't been writing but I promise I will never leave you alone again that long! I mean I will try not to but you never know...school is getting all serious...yet my Facebook time is fine...Okay less time on Facebook more on fanfiction...**

**Anyway review! Let me know what you been up to, what you think of the chapter and what you think will come?**

**OH I also created a cover type thing for this story. Check it out here: twitgoo . com / 4u83uf**

**xx**


	23. Double Date

**Hi :) So someone reviewed asking what happened to Edward and Bella and this is what happened:**

* * *

After a weekend of avoiding calls from everyone but Alice I decided to get out of my bed and go to school on Monday morning. Alice said I didn't have to do much if I was on my period so I stayed in my room as a boy all day and did guy stuff it was so great being me again. Except for the feminine moment I had when I marked on a calendar when my 'period' was so I didn't forget and put some tampons in my purse...

"Jazz!" I was greeted with when I stepped out of Alice's car. Emmett was waiting for me with some chocolate. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah I am now that you're here. Sorry I never picked up the phone over the weekend I was just feeling so sick..." I gave him a hug and put the chocolate in my purse. Sometimes it is a perk being a girl.

Things were going well with Emmett and I he was telling me about the rest of his weekend and about how Rosalie had stopped by trying to tell him that Jazz and Jasper really were having an affair and that if he only read the signs that he would be able to work it out. I laughed and tried to avoid talking about it too much. I mean it is kind of suspicious that Jazz is staying at Jasper's house in his room but the answer was is that Alice had no room in her house...which is a lie but it had to do.

When we walked into homeroom we were hit with the tension. Bella and Edward were sitting on opposite sides of the room and looking anywhere but at each other. I guess since the last time I checked my best friend since forever was having girl trouble and I hadn't been around to deal with it. I did want to go and talk to him but I remembered I was a girl. So I went to Bella.

"Hey Bella," I smiled sitting next to her.

"Hey Jasper," She whispered smiling back.

"So how is it going?"

"Are you blind? It's terrible!" Bella tried to keep her voice quiet. "Edward is trying to be really sweet trying to win me back and everything but when I was ready to forgive him he let it slip that he also liked Jessica!"

"Bella," I took her hand in mine. "It's a guy thing. Edward was a virgin when you met him and since then he has changed and I have noticed too but it's nothing you should worry about. Yes he will look at other girls and say he likes them but he's with you. I don't really understand what went on with him and Rosalie but I can assure you that it is not Edward's fault. He's a normal teenage boy who just needs to explore a little if you learn to control him you can reign him in on a tight leash. Although while he was out getting his fix somewhere else so were you. That's not right either."

"I know but I couldn't help it! I was kind of with Mike before I got with Edward and then when it came to breaking up with Mike that didn't go down very well...so he's kind of been there the whole time I have been with Edward. Then recently I realised that Edward would never do this to me so I decided to dump Mike and focus everything on Edward and then I find out about him and Rosalie!" Bella started tearing up. "How am I supposed to feel about that? I mean I'm not the prettiest girl on the squad and it was really amazing that two boys wanted to be with me I guess it got to me...but I know now there is only one guy I want to be with and he's sitting on the other side of the room!" Bella looked over at Edward and he met her gaze but quickly looked away. I wondered what was going on at that side.

"Why aren't you going to forgive him then? He didn't actually do anything with Jessica so why would you be mad?"

"I guess it's just because I never expected Edward to be the type of person to sleep around. I suppose he never thought of me that way either...it really sucks. I was trying to make him work to get back with me again but he seems just to have given up because it was too hard to get me back the first time. I feel if I go up to him now he's going to reject me and I'm going to look stupid."

"Do you really think that Edward would turn you down? He's been waiting for you for his whole life he's crazy about you. But because you have shunned him away he thinks you don't like him at all anymore so he's trying to move on and as you can see it's not going well." I looked over at Edward who was talking to Emmett, his appearance was very untidy, his hair was crazier than usual, he needed to shave and his shirt wasn't even tucked in like it normally was; there was something clearly wrong.

Bella was looking too; she reached out in midair as if to grab his hair but retracted it. "No, I just feel kind of dumb for not realising that I should have just taken him back when I had the opportunity. I didn't want to be one of those girls who just took a guy back because he wanted. I am trying to be independent and not need a man in my life but when you're in love you can't really do that."

"Yeah I know how you feel. So how about we set up a double date? I can get Emmett to convince Edward to do it and you guys can work things out. Emmett and I will be there if you need to fill silences and things."

"That sounds good." Bella nodded. "So how are things with you and him anyway? I heard they were great. I also heard that you almost got caught..."

"Things are really great." I replied taking my phone out to text Emmett the plan. "I mean yeah I still wish he knew about me but as a girl it's working out just fine...almost..."

"When are you going to come clean?"

"I have no idea. I mean I guess it just has to be the right time. Of course I don't want Emmett to be too involved in this to believe I really am a girl and will be forever but at the same time I don't want to reveal too early that he wasn't involved in the relationship enough. Somewhere in between."

"So before you have sex?"

"I don't know Bella. But one relationship at a time. You know these things make me dizzy I can't keep up with them all at the same time which is why I haven't been paying attention to you guys, I was focusing on mine. I promise not to get so caught up in my drama."

"It's okay to be caught up in your own drama. I mean I have as much as you have so I guess we need to help each other out. I can try to help you but I can honestly say I have never been in your position." Bella laughed.

"I know, you're lucky too but I have a feeling if you ever wanted to transform into a boy you could and it's much easier."

The bell rang then and I had gotten a text from Emmett saying we were on for tonight. We were going bowling, it was the only good thing we could do at short notice...

For the rest of the day I was listening to Bella's worries like a good girlfriend would and I was also listening to Edward's as a good best friend. Luckily when I was with them I could just be Jasper even if I had to speak in my girl voice when Emmett was around. They both were wondering if the other would take them back and I didn't understand why. If I could just tell them both that they were both being stupid things might work out without all the problems.

Alice said she couldn't help me get ready for this date because she was busy keeping Rosalie busy tonight so I could go on this date without interruptions and so I could really help Edward and Bella but she trusted I could do it because I kind of did on Saturday. I love that she has so much faith in me but I can't work an eyelash curler to save my life.

Edward came over while I was getting ready to get some advice on what to wear and what to say and I was glad he was here. I needed to be a better friend to him because I had been seriously lacking lately. Hopefully this date was going to show him I am a good friend and I haven't forgotten that he has problems as well as I do.

"Hey," I greeted Edward and led him upstairs.

"Your room looks so..._different_...Now." Edward said looking around.

"I know my mom doesn't even come in here anymore if she has something for me she leaves it outside." My room was a mix match of female and male. As a guy I am not the neatest person in the world and after a hard day's work of being a girl I get too tired to clean up.

"Yeah I can see why...so that's what you're wearing tonight?"

"Yep is it weird?"

"Only because I know you as Jasper and you're talking in your normal voice...and no makeup...it's kind of weird."

"Yeah I need to do my makeup and hair now while I do that tell me what's up."

"Sure but first what did Bella tell you today?"

"As a part time girl I am not permitted to tell you. What are _your _problems?" I asked from the bathroom turning on the hair straighteners. I used them a few times and Alice said if it fails and I fuck up my hair I had a wig backup.

"Well I keep trying to make it up to Bella and every time I do and she's about to forgive me I screw it up again. This time I don't want to screw it up."

"What did Emmett say?"

"That I should stop dicking around and treat Bella like my everything. He wants me to worship the ground Bella walks on. I already do that but clearly not as well as I should..."

"I agree with that. As a girl I'd want Emmett to be like that with me...are you getting Bella flowers?"

"Yeah I was going to get them on the way there but I wanted to get her something else she likes I just don't know what..."

"Facebook!" I threw my phone at Edward and got to work on my hair. "Well?" I asked after a minute.

"Um...reading, sunny days, cheerleading...all the normal girly stuff."

"Well reading sets her apart from most girls so why not get her a book?"

"Good idea, she really likes Wuthering Heights and it's a really popular book now so it should be easy to get. Thanks, I guess it is handy having a best friend who does part time as a girl."

I laughed. "Yep I am your saviour."

"How much longer will you be?"

"You should go out and get what you need to. As a dude I'd be ready already but as a chick it takes time. I mean I'm trying to straighten my hair!"

"That's a little weird...I'll see you later."

"Okay!"

I realised that Edward never really had time to adjust to the new me and I realised I should have included him in this way earlier than I did...I felt bad for him I mean his best friend wasn't there when he was having trouble in the only relationship he's ever been in and he also had to deal with his best friend being a closet gay dressed in drag. He had it rough.

Finally I was ready to go and Emmett came to pick me up. I was a little nervous about going out with my friends tonight mostly because since I became Jazz I haven't spent much time with Edward so I wonder how he would take to me suddenly having manners and being just an overall girl. I also thought about how Bella was going to take this considering she knows the secret too hopefully they will be good friends and just go with it.

"Hey, so do you think Edward and Bella will talk tonight?" Emmett asked.

"Hopefully, I think the problem is they won't listen to each other hopefully they do tonight." I replied fixing my lip gloss, this stuff was sticky and gross and I didn't like it but it stopped my lips from cracking so I was all for it.

"As long as they actually get to a communication phase because I do not want to sit there with all the awkwardness I don't do awkward situations."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

When we arrived Edward and Bella were already there, not talking. I sighed this was going to be hard. I walked up to Bella and dragged her to the girls' toilets while Emmett and Edward stood outside the bowling place for us to return.

"So what's the problem?" I demanded.

"What?" Bella blinked.

"Why aren't you talking?"

"Oh right, because it's awkward. I don't know what to say! I can't just start accusing him of things and yelling because he will go off again and I don't know how to be calm right now!"

"Just relax Bella! This wasn't going to be easy but if you guys can't make it work there's no chance for the rest of us. I really believe you guys can work through this so why don't we just go back out there and you listen to what Edward has to say. Then you will have to try not to be mad when he explains himself because he knows that he's messed up and he wants to make things right as much as you do otherwise we wouldn't be here right now."

"Okay Jasper. You give really good advice as a girl by the way."

I smiled. "I know I do but remember I'm Jazz for tonight and if you blow my cover there's no hope for anyone."

"Okay I will be good. Let's go."

Bella and I went out again and the boys had already gotten us a lane. It wasn't that hard since we were like the only ones there because nobody goes bowling anymore. It's such an old past time now everyone is always going out drinking and doing drugs. We've gone really down hill...

"Hey," Bella skipped towards Edward happily and hugged him. "I missed you; please talk to me so we can act like nothing happened."

"Hey," Edward hugged Bella back. "I missed you too. What do you want to talk about?"

"Everything, we need to start talking again it's been too long. If we don't talk then we grow apart and never get back together and I don't want that to happen. I'm holding on to you forever."

I smiled, Edward and Bella were gonna be okay. If only my relationship with Emmett was easier. I looked over to him then and he was watching Edward and Bella like it was a chick flick and I laughed.

I went over to him and hugged him from behind. "Hey wanna talk?"

"About what?"

"I don't know but Edward and Bella are talking and I think we should talk or at least give them privacy."

"Good idea," Emmett left my hold and went to pick up a bowling ball. "You game?"

I nodded and joined him. Bowling was really fun after the first few tries. I pretended to be bad at bowling so Emmett would have to help me and we had a really good time. For the most part I forgot that Edward and Bella were behind us still talking and occasionally kissing so it looked like things were better between them. At the end of the second game Emmett and I decided to get pizza for everyone.

"Will you guys play the next game? It's not fun just me and Jazz besides every time I look over you're sucking each other's faces and it's not pretty." Emmett asked.

"Yeah we'll play but I have to warn you I am like a pro at bowling." Bella laughed.

"Good because I'm terrible." Edward replied.

"Either way I think I can take you guys. I can certainly do better than Jazz who has never been bowling before." Emmett smiled.

"Is it my fault? Every time I come down here Alice always wants to go shopping or something. The concept of bowling is lost on her she gets all prissy about the fact you have to use shoes that half the town have worn and have to stick your fingers into germ invested holes..." I thought about what I had just said. "That didn't mean to come out perverted..."

"I love this girl," Emmett put his arm around me. "But yeah Rosalie's a clean freak too. She wouldn't even let me take her to the carnival because she had a fear of some kid throwing up on her after coming off of a ride. It rarely happens and when it does it's normally not you getting puked over."

"I suppose but everywhere you go on a date is germ invested so what does it matter?" Bella asked.

There was a silence while we all thought over what germs were where when we had gone on our dates. Public places do tend to have germs and mostly they aren't deadly so why are we worried. I mean we need germs to survive and all that...I actually learnt something from Biology class...or whatever class we talk about germs in.

"So we bowling or what?" Emmett broke the silence.

We all snapped out of our thoughts about germs and went to play one last game before going home. To be honest it wasn't the best date ever but at the same time I knew it was more for Edward and Bella to work things out without killing each other than anything. I am just glad it worked out. Their relationship made me think about mine and where it was going because I knew that someday I would have to tell Emmett the truth. The more I spent time with him the more I realised I needed to tell him...

* * *

**So yeah...I don't like this chapter much. Probably because I have written it in such a spaced out time and everything. I don't even think it makes sense.**

**I was going to try and update before Christmas but then I decided to write a one shot on Christmas Eve that I later decided not to...so I became lazy which is not good I really need to stop with the laziness.**

**Anyway hope you all had a good Christmas and that New Year's is equally awesome. I already have a New Year's Resolution: write more fanfiction! I've been slacking this year and I know it...**

**Finally I'd like to say thanks to tmmdeathwishraven who reminded me of Edward and Bella and thanks to all the people who reviewed last chapter. :)**

**OH and review this chapter! Let me know if it made sense. :L**

**xx**


	24. Time To Tell?

**HEY! :D So first update of the year pretty exciting :L Let's go on with this:**

* * *

A few months passed and I was really getting into the hang of this girl stuff. I was even able to make time for Edward in between all of my new girl friends.

I never knew girls worried as much as they do and it's just constant. Like everything about being popular and maintaining the images they have created for themselves it's a lot to process. Oh and don't even get me started on the 'do you think he likes me?' stuff.

Part of me always wants to strip out of my costume and give the girls m honest opinion but I know they still won't listen to me so I keep on with my illusion and agree share my on girl problems.

I guess I can see what they're going through now especially when I have the experience. This whole journey really has taught me a lot about girls and I have finally begun to understand Alice who is in the process of trying to get with some other guy. I support her 100%. She's been through so much helping me she might as well be able to go out and have some fun.

Speaking of boys, Emmett and I have grown a lot closer. We go out on dates, go to his house or mine and we just talk. Sometimes I forget who I am and it's always better that way, where I am almost talking to Emmett as if I was Jasper except for the voice and the girly appearance of course.

The other night something prompted me to think about telling Emmett everything.

Emmett and I were at his house and we were making out. We had progressed past the end-of-date kisses and gone on to something more. But if you had told me a year ago I was going to end up French kissing a boy I think I'd think you were crazy. I tend to turn into a total girl when I talk about kissing Emmett. I won't go into it too much but let's just say he knows what he's doing with his tongue.

Anyway we were making out and Emmett's hands came up to feel my breasts. I had done a test run with Alice a few days before and she agreed I'd be okay if he just felt them and not put his mouth there and definitely didn't try to take my shirt off. Because I couldn't feel where he was touching, I had to pretend. To help with that I pretended Emmett was actually touching my flesh. It was fine but it wouldn't compare to Emmett actually touching my chest.

Of course seeing as I was allowing Emmett to second base he tried for third. I should have realised because I used to be a guy and I did the same. Emmett's hand was halfway up my skirt before I realised he was going to find something unexpected down there so I sat up.

"Emmett maybe we could...take it slow?" Emmett stood up so I could move from underneath him and straighten myself out. Then I noticed another problem, I had an erection. FUCK! Do you know how hard it is to hide a hard on in a skirt? I sat back down and put a pillow on my lap. Fixing my hair and hoping Emmett didn't see.

"Is everything okay?" Emmett asked, adjusting _his _erection before sitting down.

"Yeah I just think we were going too fast." I put my head on his shoulder and sighed. "I had fun tonight though." This always worked when Alice stopped me from going 'downstairs' I hoped it would work then.

"Well that's good," Emmett smiled. "Wow it's really late; want me to drive you home?"

"That would be nice." Then Emmett and I both looked down at our 'situation'.

"Maybe we should wait a while."

"Yeah that sounds good."

While we waited for our erections to disappear we watched Devil Wears Prada. At least fashion was able to stop the blood from rushing to my dick. I also learnt a lot about fashion that would help my charade.

When I got home I began to think about telling Emmett. I mean the erection was just a big sign that maybe I should tell him because one day I am not going to be able to hide it and he will know everything...or he will think I am some freaky girl with both 'parts'. I don't want that either.

So doing the only thing I could do I went to Alice. Luckily for me she was at my house. I feel bad for asking Alice to help stop Rosalie scheming when I go out with Emmett. I only ask her to do it when I know she's not doing anything but I can tell it isn't Alice's favourite thing to do in the world. She was more than happy to see me and get away from Rosalie though.

"The look on your face says you need to say something. So spill it." Alice said once we were in my room.

"I want to tell Emmett the truth. Tonight when we were making out his hands...went places...and my blood...rushed to certain...places...and by the end of the night I thought that I really should tell him because if I don't then he is going to find out either by Rosalie or the fact I can't stop myself from 'springing up' when we do certain things." I explained.

"Okay...well why don't you tell him?"

"You know why. It's the whole reason we started this in the first place. I don't know what he's going to say. I mean if he found out now he could just think I was a freak or something."

"That's a risk you are going to have to take Jasper. Eventually he is going to want to get into your thong and if you don't tell him until the point where he is actually pulling it down your legs...well it'll be too late.

"Yeah I guess so...but you know I'm a pessimist!"

"Don't be a pessimist! It's either he accepts you or he doesn't. Either way accepted or not, like we discussed before, you'll be happy. If he accepts you, you'll be happy and if not you'll learn he's a prick and you'll still be happy!"

"You know I don't want it to be the second one."

"Jasper I know but what are you going to do? If you want you can give the whole thing away and let Rosalie tell the world. But I really think it's best if you tell him."

"I suppose...I think it's time for Jasper to make an appearance back at school."

"Why is he coming back? I thought you were gonna tell him!"

"Alice I have a plan trust me okay? I just need to ask you for another favour."

"Anything, I am not about to abandon you now!"

"Thanks. So when we go back to school and Emmett asks where Jazz is I don't know, but you need to tell Emmett that Jazz wants to meet him in the park on Saturday night before she disappears for good."

"And then you'll tell him!" Alice shouted in delight.

"Yes I'm using the cover I am going out with you though. That way Rosalie won't interfere."

"All right and I'm telling my parents I'm with you while I go out with that new guy."

"Okay,"

Alice threw her arms around me. "I am proud of you Jasper. And no matter what happens you aren't alone."

I smiled and hugged Alice back. We are going to find out one way or another if Emmett can even think about being with the real me.

(***)

Monday came and I was so happy to be going back to school as myself for once. I filled Edward and Bella in on Sunday night so the only people who didn't know were Emmett and Rosalie.

Yeah I even told my mom. She was really happy too and I think kind of relieved. I guess it's better to have a son that is homosexual than to have one that is homosexual and dresses in drag.

"Hey Jasper!" Emmett greeted me. "You're back!"

"Yep back for good." I smiled. "I am actually really glad to be back."

"That's good." Emmett gave a nod to Alice who was flirting with what's-his-name. "She works fast."

"Yeah but I guess it's for the best we wanted different things." I smiled at Alice who was giving me a wave. "So how have you been?"

"I've been really good. I guess I could have done with my wingman by my side but yeah it's been good. Real."

_Real. _I thought. _If only he knew. _"You mean you and Jazz are getting serious?"

"I think so; I mean she lets me feel her up but when I tried to steal third she got all touchy about it."

"Don't rush it then. I learnt that with Alice. Girls like it in control."

"Really? Rosalie just let me do whatever..." My sister is such a slut. "But then again she's not like other girls...no offence."

"No I know. Rosalie can be a slut. If you tell her that I will kill you."

Emmett laughed as the ball rang and we made our way to first period. I was so relived. I missed walking in flat shoes and wearing baggy clothes. Emmett didn't question the length of my hair because I told him I couldn't get it cut when I was away. There was no time.

By lunchtime Emmett had already began to worry about Jazz he asked me and I didn't know, Edward and Bella didn't know, Rosalie was in shock because she didn't even know Jazz was gone and Alice just handed Emmett a note, smiled and walked off.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"It says Jazz wants to meet me on Saturday she has something important to tell me." Emmett put the note away. "Do you think it's bad?"

"No I mean I heard she was leaving soon, now I'm back, she probably wants to say goodbye."

"I guess so I mean the relationship we have is really good and I don't want to lose it."

"You will if you don't go. You know girls like to talk." I pointed to Edward and Bella at the table next to ours. We refused to have them be all in love and shit around us. "Isn't that how those two worked things out?"

"I guess so. I just don't want to be dumped so close to prom."

"No one does man," with that I cast a sad glance at Alice in heartbreak fashion, I had to play my part.

The rest of the day was spent being yelled at by teachers for missing the entire school year and worrying about Saturday and now prom. I had forgotten about prom but now I guess it was just another thing I wasn't attending. The school won't mind, I've been MIA all year.

I let Emmett tell me all about him and Jazz and I could tell he was really in love. That gave me some hope that we would accept me for who I really was.

The rest of the week was spent in the same way. MY parents were happy I was home, Rosalie was a bit pissed and I was just glad I could be me again.

On Friday night I was just going in my head how things were gonna go and what I was gonna say when I got a visit from favourite pixie.

"Can I help you Alice?"

"You have to go out tomorrow and you have nothing to wear! So I am here to make you fabulous!"

"Now? Why not tomorrow?"

"If you paid attention you would know there was a football game tomorrow afternoon."

I sat up. "Am I supposed to play?"

"I don't think so but I would go down and ask if I were you." Alice sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm glad you're back Jasper. As much as I loved Jazz you're a better looking guy."

"Haha thanks..." Jazz's phone beeped and I picked it up. _I heard the news – R xoxo_

Rosalie, she had been relatively quiet this week but I just thought it was because she was pissed off.

_Come in Ali is here – J xoxo_

The door opened and in came Rosalie in her bunny pyjamas and hair up in a messy bun. She looked like a normal girl for once, not the supermodel type who is way out of your league.

"Hey," Rosalie smiled.

"Hey sis,"

It was so awkward. I haven't spoken to Rosalie properly in a long time. I have wanted to but Rosalie didn't though maybe she has grown to accept me for who I am not what she wants me to be.

"So you ready to talk civil to me? Stop trying to break me up with Emmett and expose me? Accept your brother for who he is?" I asked after a minute.

"Well I heard you were planning to tell Emmett so I'll stop with that but I still resent you a little for the gay thing. We can't be as close as we used to be but I missed my brother." Rosalie confessed.

"I guess I can live with that." We hugged before Rosalie departed and Alice made me have a fashion show.

She really wanted me to look perfect for tomorrow so I went along with it because at the end of the day it would be my last night as a girl.

Finally when Alice left she gave me a kiss and wished me luck. I loved Alice, she has been my rock over the past school year and I realise she was a way better girlfriend than I thought. Hopefully she and that guy get together and he treats her better than I did.

The next morning I couldn't sleep so I ended up waking up at six in the morning and decided to go for a morning run. It was a really long run and I somehow ended up outside Emmett's house. I told myself _not yet _and went back home.

At home when I was coming up the stairs I passed Rosalie in her cheerleading uniform she gave me a nod and continued descending the stairs. I think it was her way of saying good luck.

I decided that I might as well go down to the school today to support the football team I abandoned but I didn't have much hope as Newton was still captain. Also I had an urge to see Emmett.

Like I predicted the team lost. I also got benched by the coach after a lecture on "there's no 'I' in 'team'". Not that I cared I had other things to worry about.

I still went with the team to the local diner and celebrated how much we sucked. I left about six to get ready to meet Emmett at eight.

When I was getting ready at home the nerves started to come back. I had pushed them down so much today that they didn't really seem to exist but as soon as I was putting the finishing touches on everything I was beginning to worry. I don't know why I should I mean Alice was right. I just needed to face it because at the end of the day if he doesn't like me for who I am I shouldn't be with him in the first place. Although at the same time I wish things could just go back to the way they were supposed to be, back when I was straight so I never had to go through this whole thing.

I spent a few minutes with my mom before I left while she fixed little things that were out of place and gave me reassurance. She knew this was important to me so she wanted to be as supportive as possible and I was so grateful. I mean she doesn't know how much it means to me that she actually accepted her son this way. I thought of all the people to turn away from me she would be number one.

As I was about to leave the house Rosalie stopped me and gave me a huge hug. She whispered "good luck" before waving me off. She knew this was important for me too. I was actually kind of touched that Rosalie actually came around. I mean I know this was never her ideal in the first place...

I took a few deep breaths before heading for the park. Here goes nothing...

* * *

***GASP***

**Yeah the story is coming to an end. But I wanted it to be a good end. Like one you weren't expecting.**

**See I have been going over this in my head for a while and when I worked out with my friend/Beta Ashleigh (A.K.A FireTurnsToAsh formerly known as XxDaAshersxX) I thought we worked out a good ending. :)**

**I just have to write it :L I have been writing this in school all of last week and so I am glad I finally got to type it up. :L I could have done my English homework but you know I thought this was more important. ;)**

**Let me know what you think and do you New Year's Resolutions?**

**I did but um...I've pretty much broken them all. :P**

**xx**


	25. I Can Explain! Author's Note

I can explain!

Okay so I know I haven't updated in what seems like forever and I know that everyone is waiting for the next chapter. I would really love to give it to you too. When I get emails from fanfiction it reminds me that I really need to get back to it.

The reason I haven't is because of school. I didn't think it was affecting me that much but it really seems to have. I mean I go to school, come back, do homework and then I spend the rest of the time relaxing I mean it just takes a lot out of you and I barely get enough sleep.

It's mainly Maths to be honest, that and English essays they take up a lot of time. I mean I really want to finish my stories and normally by the time I finish school work fanfiction is the last thing on my mind...

I will try really hard to update this weekend if not then next weekend because I really want to get something other than another author's note posted.

Fanfiction is not the only thing I seemed to have stopped doing since I started GCSEs I also don't read as much or really do anything productive anymore I mean school really does take up most of time. If it's not school then it is going out with friends because at the end of the week it's just good to get out and do something else.

But yeah I will try really hard to update really soon because I hate the fact that I haven't updated in a long time and also I feel like the ideas don't come to me as often as I'd like them to anymore because I spend so much time thinking about school...

I'm not going to let school take over I will get back to this because I love writing. I just don't like writing English essays.

So that's just what I wanted to say. I really do want to get back to fanfiction and I keep telling myself to but it's not going so well. I realised today I'd better actually do something especially since I'm so near the end of the story!

Anyway I better go but thanks for understanding!

~ CullenGirl1901

xx


	26. The Big Reveal

**YEAH FINALLY! :D I bet that's all what you were thinking. It took some time but yeah it's here. Anyway I am going to stop wasting you're time and let you read.**

* * *

When I entered the park Emmett was already there sitting on one of the swings. I took another deep breath and sat down with him.

"Hey," Emmett smiled.

"Hey," I smiled back. "So as you know I am leaving tomorrow..."

"Yeah but I thought we could try the long distance thing to see how it works out."

"Emmett, there's something I have to tell you..." I sighed. This was not going to be easy.

"Whatever it is you don't have to be nervous about it. I just hope you aren't going to break up with me." Emmett confessed. "I just thought that when you wanted to talk it was something bad. And by the way you just said that it makes me feel like I am going to get dumped and well that really sucks because...I was wondering if you would come back to go to prom with me..."

"Prom?" I never even thought about going to prom with Emmett. Especially because I knew that if I went to prom with him he would definitely want to go the whole way and how the hell was I supposed to get out of it then?

"Yeah...I mean if you don't want to that's fine but I thought it would be something we could do...before you decided to leave me forever. But whatever, we don't have to. It was nice being with you while I could." Emmett stood up and began to walk away.

"I didn't come here to break up with you." I stood up too.

Emmett turned around. "You didn't?"

"No! Why would I want to do that? I mean long distance doesn't seem to be a good thing and I don't think it would work between us but that doesn't mean I am going to break up with you!"

"Then what else do you have to tell me? I mean I get that you want to say goodbye but I thought you would have done that already I mean you kind of did...I didn't think you had anything else to say to me...so what is it?"

I realised Emmett could really hate me now. Especially since he thinks that the relationship that we have had has been completely open and honest. I mean I haven't been lying to Emmett. Maybe about my gender but that's it and now that won't even be a secret.

"Please don't be mad. Just listen to everything I have to say before you decide what you want to do. I just want you to understand everything and why I did it..."

"Why are you saying this? What are you going to tell me?" Emmett came and sat back down on the swing.

I sat back down too. I thought about what to do now that I had his attention I just have no idea how to start with this. That's when Emmett took my hand and I thought about how he could actually understand everything and want to be with me.

"So...when you moved to town things started to change about me." I started. "I realised that I was having feelings for someone. Someone that was...the same as me."

"The same as you?"

"...Yeah...Emmett...I-I'm not who you think I am."

"I bet I can guess..."

I freaked out. "Wait what?"

"I know Jasper."

YOU KNOW? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNOW?

"Jasper?" I managed to come out with. My mind was reeling; I kept trying to figure out when Emmett could have found out. I suddenly had a thought that Rosalie had gotten to him somehow and I all of a sudden was preparing to become an only child.

"Yes that is your name right?"

"How did you know?" I was so ready to give him my whole story and now I am the one asking the questions. I don't know why he's being so calm about this and if he did find out ages ago why didn't he tell me?

"Rosalie told me."

"When?" I was trying to keep calm but it wasn't working.

"When I took her to the library. You know when we went to the festival. She told me everything. I thought about telling you when I found out. I was kind of mad but at the same time I kind of understood why you did it. I mean I didn't know how I felt about it until I was with you again at the festival. It's not every day you feel the same way inside when you are hanging out with your best friend and your girlfriend.

"Before you ask me, I don't know if I am gay...I mean I guess I am considering the stuff I've been doing with you but I still catch myself looking at other girls so that could mean I play for both teams. At least you know what you are I've been kind of confused about the whole thing..." Emmett explained.

Does that mean that if Emmett knew all this time he would accept me? I mean it seems like he has but he says his confused about everything so I can't tell. We stayed quiet for a while but I felt that I should say something but what? Emmett is having an even more confusing time debating whether he's gay or even bisexual than I ever did wondering if I was gay. All I knew is that I wanted to be there for him but I just didn't know how to be.

I cleared my throat. "I'll be back..." I stood up and went behind a tree.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked; I knew he'd rather just ask instead of following me around the tree.

"Changing, I think it'd be so much easier to do this as _me_." I came back a few minutes later and sat down. I was so glad that I had a hoodie with me. Alice didn't want me to bring it but I knew there was a reason for it other than me being cold. At least it covered the girly top and the skinny jeans didn't look as feminine anymore.

"So that's it? You're going to stop being Jazz?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I mean I only did it to find out if I really liked you and I do. I also did it so you wouldn't be freaked out when I came onto you."

"Oh...well...I don't think we can be together then."

"What? I thought you accepted me." Now I was hurt. I mean I don't know what the hell is going on with Emmett now.

"I do but I just don't think that we can be together."

"So you'll be okay with going out with me if I am dressed up in drag but you won't be okay when we go out as two guys?"

"Yeah exactly. I mean you did this so you could be gay and not be judged by the people in our school right?"

"No I did this because I wanted to be able to experiment and when I knew for sure which side I was playing for I would come out or stay as I always was. I just didn't want to come out before I told you. You needed to hear everything I had to say because I thought that when I told you, you might want to be with me as I really am.

"I knew I could never keep up the charade forever I was just worried about how you would react when you found out because you're opinion was the one that mattered the most to me at the time. I mean I think I'm in love with you! I thought that once you knew the truth that you would hate me for not telling you sooner. I didn't mean for you to get so attached to me the way you did which made it harder for me to tell you...

"And now you know everything. I just don't understand why you still want me to be a girl. I mean you said it yourself you think you're gay so why can't we just be a normal couple?" I demanded.

"Well I do want to be with you...but the thing is I don't even know who I am anymore...I thought I was straight and I thought it was normal to feel those things for you when you were a girl.

"Until Rosalie told me I did believe that you and Jazz were two different people. And so when I was with Jazz I thought it was normal to feel the way I did around her but then when you came to 'visit' or whatever and I hung out with you I began to feel the way I felt around Jazz. I thought I was falling for both of you and then I find out you're the same person and so it does make me feel like I am gay...

"It's just so confusing!"

I thought for a while. Before realising I fucked Emmett up. "I'm sorry." Was all I could say.

"Sorry for what?"

"Messing you up that way. I guess I never really thought that when you were around Jazz and when you were around me you would feel the same way. I can see how that would be weird. I just want you to know that I'm okay if you don't want to be with me right now. I thought that my plan would mean you wouldn't really be affected that much by it but maybe I was just selfish. I mean you seem to really not know how to feel about this and I'm really sorry."

"But the thing is I do want to be with you...I told you, I just don't want to be with Jasper."

"Why do you insist on being with Jazz?" I was yelling now. "She's not even real! I told you everything and if I haven't Rosalie probably has so why do you want me to be Jazz so much?"

"I want to be with Jazz because it's so much easier. At least that way things will be semi-normal. I know that you started this whole thing because you didn't want to be judged for being gay so why can't you just stay that way? That way we can all be happy and I can begin to come to terms with being gay or whatever I am."

"And then what?"

"And then when I finally figure out what's going on with me we can be together for real."

"So I have to continue going through the torture it is to be a girl just so you can figure out if you really are into me or not?"

"Yeah, I know it's not the ideal but it would really help me a lot and like I said we'd still be together."

I couldn't believe it. I thought that I wouldn't have to do this charade after I told Emmett everything. I thought there would only be one of two simple answers yes or no.

The way it looks is that Emmett said yes but he still wants me to be a girl. I just don't know if I want to or not. I mean I do want to be with Emmett that's why I started this whole thing in the first place but I don't know how I feel about keeping up this even know Emmett knows the truth.

Just because he knows the truth doesn't mean that everyone else does. I mean yeah I am scared as fuck of coming out of the closet at school but I was more scared of telling Emmett. Now that I've told him I know I can tell everyone else I thought if Emmett could accept me then so could everyone else...

"Jasper?"

"So you don't _really _accept me for who I am?"

"I do! I just told you I had some stuff to work out."

"Why does that involve me still being a girl?"

"Because I think that it would be best for us until we know who we really are."

"But I do know who I am so there is no reason for me to keep pretending to be someone I'm not. I thought you accepted me the way I am but clearly you don't if you still want me to be a girl. You don't want to accept the fact that you're homosexual and that you like a guy. But you really do like me and want to be with me but to keep things _normal _you think I should still be a girl so you can trick yourself into believing you're straight when you know for a fact that you're not."

"I just think that things would be so much easier if we were to stay the way we were."

"No it would be easier for you. It would just be more complicated for me. I have waited so long to be myself again that I am not about to go back to being a girl. I'd rather be myself right now than anyone else."

"So what are you saying we can't be together?"

"I'm saying that I do want to be with you. But I want to be with you as the real me. I have waited forever to be with you as the real me the person that you have fallen for and not someone you thought you liked. I realise maybe I should have just come to you the way I was and if you didn't want to give me a chance then I should have moved on..."

"Then why didn't you just do that instead of all of this?"

"I did all of this so I could make sure I was making the right decision or not. I guess I was selfish because I thought that if I wasn't gay I could just walk away from you and that would be it I would go back to life as normal. I never did think about how things would work out for you...but then I never expected to be gay..."

"I never expected to be gay either. I think I am coming to terms with that now. I just can't come out Jasper..."

"I was like that...I was actually feeling that I couldn't come out just a while ago before I came here. When I figured out that you accepted me but not the real me I realised you're opinion really didn't matter and that Alice was right and I should just be me and be happy with it and I shouldn't worry about what other people think. I mean I was brave enough to face the world as a drag queen so I think I can face it as a homosexual."

"I'm glad that you don't worry about what people think anymore but that's because you have people to support you. I don't. My parents would kill me if they found out I was making out with _you_."

"I wish you could see that you did have support Emmett...I mean Alice, Bella and Edward all supported my decision and so of course they are going to be happy for you too. And you wouldn't be alone if we came out together..."

"I-I'm not ready to come out...I am barely understanding this myself. I guess I was able to trick myself into thinking I was straight around Jazz but then when I was with you I was feeling awkward. I want to be with you Jasper, I really think I love you too but..."

"But you are worried about what people will think and so you'd rather be with me when I'm a girl...I get it now. Well it was nice while it lasted. I think we had a good time together but I don't really want to be with you anymore...If you don't want to be with me the way I am then I think I'd rather just leave it. I would wait for you but I have been waiting for too long now." I stood up and stretched.

"I understand...Right now I just think things are moving fast for me...I hope you find someone though Jasper. Someone who is ready for all of this. I think it's just a little too much for me right now."

"Yeah I get it...I just wanted to let you know I am going to come out at school on Monday. I won't say anything about you...Also I don't want us to end things like this so...if you want to go to prom with me I am still up for it..."

"But I thought you didn't want to be with me?"

"Well I do want to be with you but I realise it is not going to work out well if I am because you have things to figure out and I don't want to wait anymore...so I guess this is how it is now."

"Okay..." Emmett stood up too and gave me a hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Emmett hesitated a little before he leaned in to kiss me. I was surprised but I didn't freak out because I knew this was a big thing for Emmett. It only lasted for a second and then Emmett ran off...

I stood there for a while before heading home. School was going to be awkward on Monday...

* * *

**I think one more chapter and we're good.**

**Well? Did it live up to _anything _you were expecting? I mean unfortunately because my beta was in Paris on a school trip I could not get this beta-ed but I hope it was good! :)**

**Let me know what you think because this is the important chapter!**

**Just a warning that I DO NOT know when I can update again but I am going to try and make it a think that I should write more fanfiction because I haven't been writing as much as I used to.**

**But yeah I don't have anything else to say other than your reviews mean so much to me! I love getting them and it gives me reassurance that I am actually writing something that people like and that it makes sense. :P**

**xx**


	27. Prom

**IT'S HERE. Yeah last chapter. Just a heads up there will be a long author note at the bottom but until then enjoy. :)**

* * *

When I got home my mom was still sitting up waiting for me. I told her what happened and how Emmett wasn't sure about what to do and how I was going to come out at school tomorrow. She was supportive of my decision but she wasn't sure about Emmett.

"Is he okay?" Mom asked.

"Emmett? I don't know I mean I think he's fine he just needs some time to work out who he is. And I understand I mean that's why I went through this whole crazy adventure. So I am willing to give him time but I have a feeling that this isn't going to go well..." I sighed.

"Just give him some time it sounded like you two had a good talk. When are you going to tell your father?"

Oh yeah, dad. I almost forgot that I hadn't told him, looks like I have to plan a long talk with him too. "I'll get on that..." I looked around and noticed Rosalie's pompoms at the bottom of the stairs. "But right now I have to go and talk to my sister."

"I thought she wasn't speaking to you."

"I thought so too but she came to speak to me a few days ago...anyway is she here?"

Mom nodded and I left the living room and went to Rosalie's room. She was so dead for telling Emmett. I mean I guess it kind of helped but I don't know what she thought she achieved by telling him. I mean it didn't have the effect she had hoped it would. Emmett still wanted to be with me for a time and so it was clear he loved me more than her.

"Rose open the door!" I yelled, she had her music playing loud and had locked the door. It sounded like she knew I was coming.

The music stopped after a minute and then I heard the sound of the door unlocking. Rosalie opened it the tiniest bit. "What do you want?" She snapped.

"I want to talk to you, you told Emmett."

"What of it?"

"You don't even want to talk about this properly? I thought you wished me luck? What is going on?"

"What's going on is...when I told Emmett he didn't really have a reaction, I think he was in shock. But yesterday after I wished you luck and everything, when I got to the game Emmett came to talk to me and he was telling me how he thinks you were going to talk to him about the whole drag queen thing. I told him it was and Emmett was really freaking out because he didn't know how to talk to you about it. He told me that he didn't want to be with you – at least he didn't think so – but he also said he didn't want to be with me." Rosalie paused. I tried to open the door more but she wouldn't let me.

"I always thought that if he didn't want you then he would want to get back with me. I know it's kind of stupid but I really liked him and I think that if you hadn't decided you were gay Emmett might have actually wanted to be with me. I thought he was the one. Obviously not, but I still really like him. And I have been rejected by him and I never thought I'd have to know that feeling." Rosalie began to close the door but I managed to stick my hand through and open the door completely.

"Rose, I know that you are upset that Emmett doesn't want to be with you but there are other guys. I mean I don't think Emmett really was 'the one' especially if he was going to dump you for me."

"That's the messed up thing, I mean even if he didn't want to be with me that bad it hurt me. I guess you never really thought that much about how I feel Jasper. I was willing to help you and everything but only in the hope that this all backfired on you and I would still have my boyfriend at the end of it."

"You almost had me feeling sorry for you sis, I mean come on that is just selfish! I mean I may have been selfish too but I never expected to get everything. I knew there was a possibility Emmett wouldn't want to be with me when he found out I was prepared for that, but did you really think after everything Emmett would just suddenly want to be with you again? I know that you love him and all that but it's pretty clear he doesn't feel the same way."

"He just has to hear my reasoning. I am sure I can get him to change his mind..."

"You know what, you do that. But he's just going to reject you again. Why can't you just accept that he doesn't want to be with you?"

"Because I think that YOU screwed him up! You didn't have to pick him! He was mine and you took him from me and all this time I just wanted him back and now you've sent him running off and he'll never take another look at me again! If I end up forever alone it is on YOU." By this time Rosalie had pushed me out of her room and then slammed the door in my face.

Wow. I don't even know where to begin with that. I thought Rosalie was fine with this, I mean she was trying to get Emmett back for a long time but after a while she stopped trying which I thought meant she had given up on him but apparently not. She has a lot of hope for him; I couldn't sit and wait around for Emmett like that. And I don't want to.

"How'd it go?" I jumped and turned to see Alice sitting on my bed in her pyjamas.

"Oh you're staying?" I asked and she nodded. "Okay..."

"I heard the Rosalie thing. I think she did love Emmett and is having a hard time letting go. She just wants to believe he's going to come back to her. She's been rejecting prom dates and everything because she thinks Emmett will ask her. She's hung up on him and I have been trying to get her a rebound but she doesn't want one." Alice explained.

"Well I think I'd be the same I mean her first real love and he was a douche; if I was looking at him from my sister's point of view."

"He wasn't your first love?"

"Technically you were."

"Aww! So tell me what happened."

I thought I had worked my way out of that one but I told Alice what happened and she nodded in understanding, for some reason I suspected she had always known it had come down to this and she knew Emmett was going to react that way. It's like she knows everything.

"I think you need to give him the space. But if he doesn't show up for you at prom then you know he's not worth it. I mean he already isn't worth it but I know how you feel about him so I'm just going to give him one more chance." Alice said when I had finished.

"I know but I don't want to end up like Rosalie. Spending the next week obsessing over whether or not Emmett is going to ask me to prom or whatever..."

"Well to take your mind off of it you could decide how you are going to come out of the closet on Monday."

I groaned. I don't know what way there is to do it I mean there has to be some way that I can come out that doesn't involve saying anything. "I have no idea how to tell everyone. I mean what do you want me to do? Stand up in assembly and just scream it to the world?"

"...well you could tell everyone in assembly..."

"No thanks, 'now Jasper Hale has a very important announcement' 'hey everyone I'm gay...yep that's all I have to say'." I acted it out.

"Okay no, that's like announcing it over the P.A system...You could Facebook it?"

"No because people will take one look at it and think it's a frape. I really bad one. I need to find a way to do this but I don't know...wait, why don't we do it through rumours?"

"Explain,"

"Well what if you told some people that I was gay and they told more people it'll spread through the whole school. And I know you're good at getting word around. That way, if people ask me I'll tell them directly. It won't be that hard will it?"

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll get Edward and Bella to tell people too. Everyone should know by the end of the day. It'll be good. Oh Jasper, I am so glad that you want to tell everyone. I mean I can just tell that things are going to work out for you. Maybe not the Emmett thing but after this you won't need him, we'll find you someone nice." Alice threw her arms around me.

"Thanks Alice, I feel like things could be coming together too."

We hugged for a while, reminiscing in the past when I used to love the company of Alice. I still do but in a different way. I realise that of all the people I screwed up I must've screwed Alice over the most. I mean she thought we'd get married and have kids together but obviously not. I feel bad for doing that to her but she knows I didn't do it on purpose.

"This is nice," Alice broke the silence. "I know it's what you were thinking but it had to be said. You will find someone out there Jazz, I know you will. As for me, well..." She pulled back to look at me. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I thought we had something..."

"I know but you will find someone who can put up with all your crazy. At least you get the gay best friend you've always wanted."

Alice laughed. "Well...you're more masculine than I would have liked but it's nice that you still want to be my friend."

"Do you really think I'd be here without you?" I lay down on the bed and brought Alice with me. She cuddled into me like we used to. "I'll always be here for you."

"I'll always be here for you too."

(***)

"Ready?"

"Let's do it."

I walked into school with Alice on Monday morning ready for anything. People were looking at me strangely and whispering and I thought Rosalie must have gotten a head start at telling people. Not that I minded people needed to know who I was now.

"Rosalie," I stopped by her locker.

"Yes?" She slammed her locker shut.

"What's up sis?"

"People are talking about you and Emmett. And Emmett has just bailed, he left. Loads of people have been coming up to me this morning asking me if I knew Emmett was gay and they've also been telling me how stupid I was to think I could compete with my _brother _for a guy." With that Rosalie walked away, flipping off a couple of freshman asking her about Emmett.

I decided not to even try to talk to Rosalie and went to homeroom. Edward and Bella were already there. They welcomed me with sympathetic eyes; Alice must have told them what was going on. Of course she did, she's Alice.

"So people are talking about you." Bella informed me.

"I know, and Rosalie is mad at me because people have been coming up to her and saying things and she said that Emmett took off." I looked around the room to see that most eyes were on me.

"Yeah he was here for a while but then a bunch of people were coming up to him and saying things too. He didn't even answer them he just pushed them out of the way and left." Edward explained. "I don't think he was ready for that, but then I don't think you were either."

"Nope, but I know how things spread around in this place so you know I am more than ready for people to come up to me and say something. At least I think I can handle it better than Emmett and Rose." I felt kind of bad that people are asking them about me, if people really wanted to know they would be trying to get to me but my phone hasn't gotten any notification or anything of people trying to get the facts.

"If you feel bad about this you shouldn't." Bella interrupted my thoughts. "I mean they have to get used to it, some people have even asked us what is going on. We don't tell them everything but we do tell them that you're gay and you want people to know but we make no comment on Emmett. Now that Alice is at school she'll sort everyone out and so no one will say anything to you."

"Yeah still...things seem to be so crazy right now and the day hasn't even started. I didn't know something like this would be such a big deal."

The bell rang and everyone took their seats. I felt so strange with everyone staring at me, it's not like they made it secretive either they full on glared. It's been a long time since anyone has been stared at me like this before.

"Is there something more interesting at the back of the class?" The teacher asked and everyone turned around and stopped staring. I put my forehead on the desk and sat like that for the rest of the morning announcements.

The rest of the day passed in the same way. The occasional person would come up and ask me what was going on and I told them. At lunchtime Alice glared at every person who came near our lunch table. Finally Alice couldn't take it anymore so she stood up on the middle of the table in the cafeteria.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?" She screeched. Everyone stopped and turned to face her. "Hi, I have an announcement. My former boyfriend, Jasper Hale is homosexual. Yes, you heard it, you must have, he's gay but that doesn't mean he's not the same person he used to be. I'd really appreciate it if you all wouldn't stare at him because he is not an alien; he just like all of us, human. So I really don't get what the big deal is, it's not like it's a disease! Can we please show just a _little _tolerance? AND STOP WITH THE GOD-DAMN QUESTIONS. Thanks." Alice sat down and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Nice," I patted Alice's shoulder when she sat down.

"Thanks, people just need to know that just because you like boys doesn't mean that things are going to change."

That's when the football team stopped at the table before they left the room. "Hey Jasper can we talk to you?" Mike asked. I followed them out behind the cafeteria.

"What's up?"

"Well now that you've come out of the closet and everything we'd like to kick you off the football team." Mike explained.

"Coach already did."

"Yeah well we just wanted to make that clear but we have something else for you, mostly because you've made McCarty run for the hills."

"What?"

(***)

"Jasper are you okay?"

"Of course he's not okay he was unconscious, on the ground, around the back of the school!"

"It was the football team,"

"Well DUH! I'm so gonna kick Newton's ass for this! He's barely a man! He didn't do this..."

I opened my eyes, I was in the nurse's office and my head was pounding. Alice was pacing the room and Edward and Bella were sitting in the corner.

"He's alive!" Alice exclaimed.

"Okay, so Jasper can you tell us what happened?" I turned to see the nurse sitting at her desk, with her clipboard and pen ready to take down everything I say.

"Um...I remember the football team...punching, I fell to the ground...kicking...more punching and someone saying something and then spitting on me but I don't know what they said or who said it..."

"Oh Jasper..." Alice rubbed my arm. "I am gonna kick Newton's ass. He can't get away with this. I know he's homophobic but that doesn't give him the right to beat the shit out of you. Not that he did; he probably watched."

I tried to sit up but it was a bad idea. The nurse sent me home and Edward went with me. Alice had missed way too much class time this year so she was advised to go back to class even though she wanted to go with me.

When I got home, Rosalie was already sitting in the living room. She took one look at me and Edward and smiled a little.

"It seems Newton got to you. I'm not surprised after Alice's little announcement."

"Yes he did, and why are you here? I thought you were still in school."

"I was but then I left. If one more girl came up to me and asked if I really had the power to turn boys gay I was going to punch them. That's what they are saying. They are saying that when I was with Emmett I turned him completely off girls and then sent him to you. It's a load of bullshit but they all just use it as an excuse to hate me. I know girls don't like me but now they're using this as an excuse to stay away from me because I might be a lesbian. Thanks for coming out of the closet, brother."

"I didn't mention Emmett. Someone else must have because I didn't say anything. Besides if they know about that they'd know about the drag thing right?"

"No, apparently not. These people aren't very bright but some people did see you kiss Emmett in the park the other night. Dick move."

"I didn't – Emmett kissed me then. Look I know this isn't ideal for you but you didn't just get the shit beaten out of you by the football team."

"No I didn't but at the same time I didn't get left out of things as I had hoped. You're coming out has dragged everyone into it so I suggest you do something about it because I am not going to be hated on when I go to prom. Fix the problem!" Rosalie stormed off.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I wish I could help." Edward said helping me sit down.

"No it's fine I know that things weren't going to be easy when I came out. I was crazy to think people here would just accept me. I mean it's not like they're really capable of accepting new things. We've been going to this school for so long and I should have seen it coming. Especially when they got that lesbian transferred."

"Yeah but I thought they would at least grow a little bit."

"You'd think..."

My dad came in at that moment and asked me about the calls he's been getting from school about my sexuality and what happened with me and the football team. I sighed and decided to tell my dad everything.

Surprisingly he wasn't acting like I thought he would and went on to tell me how he was going to go and talk to the school about what was going on because they should be accepting of me. Or at least treat me like everyone else because I'm not asking for special treatment I just want people to not beat me until I'm unconscious. Nor do I want everyone staring and whispering every time I walk past them because I am just human.

After my dad left to go and talk to the school I was left alone to think. I wondered about how Emmett was and where he went after he left school this morning. I kind of wanted to talk to him and find out what people were saying to him. He shouldn't have been brought into this today at all – he had to make his decision and even if he did he was not going to come back to school now.

(***)

For the rest of the week I was in lots of meetings with my parents and the school and there was a lot of talk about what they were going to do with me. Technically they couldn't do much for me because it's my last year at school.

I just had to get through the last couple of weeks but I knew that wasn't going to be easy. I hadn't really been at school apart from the meetings and Alice and everyone always came to my house after school to tell me that everyone is still talking about me and Emmett.

Things had gotten worse when they found out about the drag thing if I was ever going to show up at that school again I'd have to get plastic surgery or something to look like a completely different person.

"So you won't be going to prom?" Alice asked.

"Why would I go to prom? That's even worse. People aren't going to let me enjoy it. Besides there's no real point of going to prom."

"It's because you should at least experience prom once in your life and you shouldn't let these pricks ruin it for you. You do what you want and you don't give a shit about what anyone else thinks. That's what I say."

"I know but I don't want to go to prom anyway. I mean it's just so...I mean I would have went when I was with you or if Emmett came back but I really don't think I'll go anymore. I'll stay home. You guys go to prom and have fun. Alice you can even get that guy to go to prom with you."

"That guy won't go to prom with me because I was with you. He said that because I used to date you he thinks I have that quality to turn people gay. Like Rosalie. People are stupid."

"Yeah they are. But I really don't want to go to prom I never really thought about going anyway. Not since I broke up with you Alice."

"You were gonna take me to prom?"

"Yes. It was one of those things that I would have had to do because I was your boyfriend. I couldn't deny you prom, you're one of those girls who wouldn't pass up prom for anything."

"Well then you can still take me to prom, like you said. We'll go together like old times. I can take the haters, and I know you can too you just have to act like it doesn't bother you, as much as you'd like to kick the shit out of the people that dare say anything. You can't deny me prom twice."

"Fine I'll go with you. But if Newton thinks he's going to get away with what he did he has another thing coming."

(***)

The day before prom no one went to school. I think it's kind of like senior ditch day. Rosalie came into my room that morning to say that she had heard from Emmett and she told me she's not mad at me anymore. It was kind of a relief because it had been so long since we had been close.

"I should have stuck by you like everyone else. I was caught up in my own drama. Just like the Emmett thing from before. So I am going to go to prom with you guys. I hope that's okay I know I don't have a date or anything but it would be good to walk back into that school and slap a bitch."

I laughed. "I know what you mean, did Emmett say anything else to you?"

"Um...he told me not to expect him back so I guess he's not going to prom...sorry..."

"I seen that one coming...it's fine, I didn't expect him to do anything he didn't want to. Besides I'm kind of glad that I'm going to prom with Alice. Maybe tomorrow it will feel like old times way before this whole thing started."

"It'll be normal for once...but you know something is bound to happen because normal things don't really happen to us anymore."

"It makes things more interesting though...so what are you going to wear to prom?"

"Oh great now I have to go out and find a prom dress. Thanks, want to come with me?"

"No thanks...I really need to get away from girly things and become a guy again."

"See you're learning! You were meant to be a boy!"

"Don't get sarcastic on me,"

Rosalie left the room and I was left alone. I was thinking about Emmett and why he could contact Rosalie but he would not talk to me. I wondered why he didn't want to speak to me...I mean if he loved me he would at least want to talk to me and tell me why he wasn't coming back, right? There has to be some reason...

I waited around all day to see if Emmett would call but I knew I was getting my hopes up over nothing. I don't even know why he would call Rosalie and not me, I felt like I was becoming an obsessive girlfriend. I just wanted to know if he was okay with everything I don't want him to hate me. If things could just end on good terms then I could be happy.

That night we had dinner as a family again. I noticed that things had been crazy since I was a girl. We hadn't really sat down and had dinner together since before all of this. It felt nice to be back as a family again especially since Rosalie and I are talking. Everything felt like it was coming back together again but I knew it was only at home. I still had the rest of the world to face and I didn't know how it was going to go down.

Rosalie and I spent most of the night catching up again I got to tell her about everything with Emmett and she listened. This is the sister I wanted to have back when I was living these things, she was supportive again. I also listened to everything Rosalie had to say about her schemes and everything, we laughed about most of it. It was as if it happened forever ago...I really missed talking to my sister though, even through everything that happened she was still family and she's still here for me, even when it seemed like she wasn't. At least I know I will always have her even when I don't want to. She even told me that herself.

The next morning Alice dropped by to give me a list of everything I had to do today to get ready for prom. It was a long list and if I hadn't dated Alice before this would be a huge turn off. I am actually kind of glad I was able to save some poor soul from being Alice's date as I am sure she wants everything to be perfect for her prom. At the bottom of the list she put '_and you'd better have everything on this list or else.' _That was as much of a threat as I needed.

At least with Alice's tasks I wasn't constantly thinking about Emmett. I just kept thinking about what Rosalie said about Emmett not going to prom. I don't know why it bothered me so much that he had just 'left town'. That's what people are saying even though I have stopped by his house this week and have seen his Jeep in the driveway. Call me a stalker, but I kept stopping by wanting to go and speak to Emmett but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew he needed space.

I was just about to walk into the flower shop when I saw him. I had to do a double-take to make sure it really was him and it was. He was walking down the street headed towards me. I turned towards him and started to walk as well. We stopped when we both met and just stared for a while. It was awkward, I felt like Emmett had something to say but I didn't know if I wanted to hear it or not.

"Hey," I started – if I wasn't then no one would.

"Hey..." Emmett gave a half smile. "So Rosalie told you I wasn't going to prom."

"Yeah she did, why?"

"...Don't take this the wrong way but I just can't go. I mean I heard about what the football team did to you and I feel really bad. I don't want that stuff to happen to me..."

"So you made up your mind?" I sounded hopeful.

"Yes I did. I even talked it over with my mom. She was nice enough and she's happy that I know who I am. She worked out you were a guy the first day you walked into my house. But I'm bisexual, I kind of had a feeling that I was...now I know for sure."

"It's good that you made up your mind. I mean it feels so much better when you know for sure."

"Yeah you're right." Emmett smiled again, a proper smile. "So, you were just going to the flower shop?"

"Oh yeah, Alice wants me to pick up things for prom." I showed him the list.

"You're going with Alice?"

"She kind of roped me into it. For old time's sake, that and she has always wanted to go to prom and I thought she shouldn't go without a date."

"It's the gentleman thing to do."

"Yep...so why did you tell Rosalie you weren't going to prom and not me?" I had to ask him about it. I know I might not want to hear the answer but I have been trying to figure out why he wouldn't call to tell me.

"I don't know...I didn't know what to say I guess...Also I didn't really want to call I wanted to see you in person. At the same time I didn't want to see Rosalie...So I kind of didn't do anything. I should have called or something, I really wanted to know if you were okay after coming out."

"I've been better...the guys really did me in but I'm okay for now. Alice still insists I cover up the bruises with makeup for pictures..."

"She would." Emmett laughed.

I laughed too. It was nice to talk to Emmett again. "I should really finish this list. Alice said I need to have all this done and be ready by seven. She's really not going to like it if I'm late."

"Okay...well it was nice talking to you again...even for a little while."

"Yeah, you know Emmett you can come do all this stuff with me if you want. I mean I know it's not fun but I think we should catch up. I wasn't able to speak to you last week because you weren't at school and I was just wondering if everything was all right."

"Everything's fine, I just got freaked out that day when people were asking me if I was with you I wasn't ready to handle that. Then when I heard about what happened to you I didn't want to come back to school in case people treated me that way. I know I'm a coward but I didn't see the point in going back to school if I was going to be abused. I knew I wouldn't really miss that much anyway since it's the end of the year."

"And that's why you aren't going to prom...well have you made up your mind about me?" Again I sounded a little hopeful.

"I-I don't know. I mean I care about you, a lot more than a normal friend should and sometimes I think about us being together...but I really don't know. I guess I should have made a decision by now..."

"I hate to pressure you but it would be really great if I knew how you felt about me. I have kind of been losing my mind the past few days trying to figure out if you going to prom or not was going to mean we could be together. I am hopeful that you'll come to prom...even though I know you already made your decision on that but if you came back it'd show people how strong you were. Even Rosalie will be at prom and she hasn't been at school for the past week."

"Rosalie's been missing school too?"

"You missed a lot when you were away."

"I can see that..." We stood in the street in silence for a while and then Emmett realised we were in public – together. "Maybe we shouldn't be standing in the middle of the street."

"Why?"

"Because everyone knows about you now and if they see us together they might think we're dating and I can't deal with that..."

"Emmett, I really think you need to learn to deal with it. If you want to come out and tell people you're bisexual you are going to have to deal with the fact that not everyone is going to accept it. You have to deal with the fact that there's always going to be someone there who'll put you down, someone to beat you up or whatever. The point is, not everyone is going to treat you like I do. It's hard to be out there alone and if you can't even stand in the street with me without fearing someone is going to say something to you then forget it. I don't really want to be with someone like that."

I walked on not even bothering to look back at Emmett's expression. I wasn't going to hide every time I wanted to speak to Emmett for fear someone was going to think we were a couple. I mean if I was in the street talking to a girl and someone thought we were a couple it wouldn't bother me and it's the same with Emmett. I don't know what the problem is for him...

It wasn't long before Emmett found me again. It was different this time because I was at home, he had come by and asked my mom if he could come in. Of course she let him in, she really liked Emmett. She had wanted us to be together from the very start.

"You walked away."

"So did you."

"When?"

"The park. Well you ran away."

"I know I did. But that wasn't because I was afraid someone would see us. It's because I was confused and I didn't know what else to do."

"That's not why I walked away."

"Obviously not, you were annoyed with me. And I'm sorry for being self-conscious about this."

"Maybe you should try dressing up in drag. You learn not worry about what people think if you can walk down the street in a mini skirt and heels."

"I admire you for that I really do. Look I just wanted to finish talking."

"What else is there to say? I get that you're self-conscious about this kind of thing but if we were together I'd want people to know. I wouldn't care what they thought. I guess I was being a coward for not being in school this week but at least I'm going back. I am going to show these people that they can't keep me down and I think you should too."

"...I had a feeling you'd say that."

"Well are you going to go to prom with us or not?"

"Us?"

"Me, Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Bella."

"So I'd be Rosalie's date?"

"I don't know. Although I think she'd be happy about that. She's not happy that you rejected her. I'm not very happy you rejected me either."

"I didn't reject you though..."

"Not yet but I feel that coming especially since you don't even want to go to prom in the first place."

"I'll go with you guys tonight. If you really want me to."

"You don't have to – it was just a suggestion. While you're at prom it'd be nice if you made a decision about me."

"I think I've already made it," Emmett walked over and kissed me hard. I kissed back with the same need.

It was awkward at the start because Emmett was standing and I was sitting but I stood up so it was easier. Emmett put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Our bodies touching, I opened my mouth a little and let Emmett's tongue into my mouth. We fell onto the bed and began to kiss more passionately.

When Emmett broke the kiss and began kissing my neck I began to wonder if this is what I wanted. I mean I did want this, when I was with Emmett as a girl I wanted this more than anything and it was real, right now. It was just me and Emmett, just us, it was real.

But did I really want Emmett now? I knew he would be able to forget about other people's opinions after time and that we really could have something but is that really what Emmett wanted? He'd been debating whether or not to be with me for so long and I feel I pushed him into this...his kiss was more needy than passion...maybe he just wanted someone to accept him because if I turned my back on him then he'd have no one...

By this time, Emmett had taken my shirt off and was kissing down my body. I let out a gasp of pleasure when I felt his hot breath on my chest. It felt too good to stop it especially when Emmett began undoing my jeans...

"Emmett we have to stop." I sat up.

"Why?" Emmett sat down beside me.

"One, prom. Two, I don't think this is right. I don't think you really want me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I feel I have pushed you into this. Like if you hadn't decided to be with me I would've left you. I am not gonna leave you alone in this but I am also not going to have you be my boyfriend just so you won't worry about me leaving you."

"I'm glad that you aren't going to leave me in this Jasper but I also want to be your boyfriend."

"...Are you sure?"

"I think so...even if this isn't right for us we should at least try it out. I mean it worked for us when you were a girl but I thought you deserved at least one date with me when you weren't wearing heels or a skirt. Just one date and then if it doesn't work out we move on."

"One date?"

"Yes, I realise I might have pushed it too far now but maybe sometime..."

"That sounds good. Are you going to come to prom with us?"

"Sure, I'll go with Rose, I guess I owe her one more date as well."

(***)

Emmett and I were ready by seven like Alice had asked, Rosalie and Bella were at Alice's house and we were waiting for Edward, so we could then get the girls. Prom night was a stressful time for the guys, we had to be on time and we had to make sure we didn't say anything insulting to the girls' parents before we left the house. Of course it was a surprise when Edward came to my house and saw Emmett.

I was getting more nervous waiting for Alice's text to tell us to leave the house. I was worried about what was going to happen at prom. I knew people were going to say something about me and Alice being together again. They're going to stare and whisper but at least I won't be going through it alone.

Eventually I got the text from Alice and we left to go and get the girls. Things started off really great, Rosalie just seemed to accept Emmett being there and Alice and Bella didn't ask questions about it. Alice's parents were great as always and we got our pictures and things before we left. In the limo we filled Alice and Bella in on everything that they needed to know so when we arrived at prom we knew what to do.

"We are going to have a good time at prom and nobody is going to stop us." Alice said in her determined voice. When she said things with that voice no one questioned her.

"Yes we are," I agreed.

When we walked into the hall there was a stunned silence as everyone watched us enter. Again with the staring, all six of us walked into prom and stopped in the middle of the hall. Everyone still stared even when the music started to play again and we began to dance. About five minutes later everyone started to whisper and go back to looking almost like they did before we entered.

"This is going _so _well." Rosalie commented.

"I know but it was to be expected." Alice replied looking around.

"We'll make it through, it's not the end of the world." I said to Alice trying to get her to focus on me.

Speaking of focus mine was divided between Alice and Emmett. I was trying to decide whether or not Emmett and I being together was the right thing. I mean I know it's what I want and I think that's what he wants but the more I look at it the more I think I don't want Emmett. I see him right for some other person and not me. I mean he seemed to be having more fun twirling my sister around the dance floor than he would twirling me.

The rest of the night was mostly normal. Not many people came up to us but when they did they took one look at the bitch face that Alice and Rose were pulling and walked away, or they welcomed us back before walking away. The only person that said anything was Mike but Rosalie punched him before he got two words out. So he left us alone and Jessica was giving us death glares all night because of it.

"See this isn't so bad." Alice smiled.

"No it's not but if you weren't glaring at everyone who walked past the table it would be a lot worse." Emmett replied.

"Yeah well just be glad I learnt to stare people down from a young age. People know I am a force to be reckoned with."

"Yes we know," I put my arm around Alice. "We have always known. I wanted to thank you Alice. For everything you have done for me this year. I know I have been the most annoying person ever to you but I hope I was at least a good boyfriend because that's what you deserve."

"Oh Jasper, you were the best boyfriend ever. I know you'll make some guy very happy one day."

"It still amazes me how okay you are that you're ex boyfriend is gay." Bella said.

"I think I always knew on some level. If you spend enough time with someone it becomes obvious when something is wrong."

"I told you she knows everything." I shook my head in disbelief. "At least you're supportive and don't hate me. I thought for sure that you would have hated me the most for leading you on."

"You only lead me on because you didn't know yourself. I am not mad at you. I never was. Rosalie on the other hand -"

"Hey, I know I was a bitch but I made it up to him so can you stop acting like I'm the bad guy now?"

"Fine," Alice agreed.

We stayed long enough for them to announce prom king and queen and it went to Mike and Jessica. After that we definitely had to leave because we didn't really want them to annoy us and make a big deal that they won. Not that any of us were campaigning for prom king and queen.

At the end of the night it came back down to me and Emmett. We didn't take the limo like everyone else and were walking home. Everyone knew we needed to talk but they didn't have to force us to walk in the cold to do it.

"So here we are, just the two of us." I said breaking the silence.

"Yep...us two." Emmett agreed.

"What are we gonna do?"

"You know better than I do."

"I'm sorry Emmett."

"Don't be, I mean I knew this was coming when you stopped me earlier."

"I guess it's because I realised when I stormed off on you in the street I couldn't see us together anymore. You didn't want to be seen with me in public and I didn't really want to be with that kind of person. I know you weren't always going to be that way but I don't think I can wait."

"Well I think you made the right choice. I was wondering if me waiting too long to make my decision would affect you..."

"So this is it."

"I guess it is."

Before Emmett and I parted we kissed one last time. I stared after him until he disappeared out of sight.

"Oh Jasper." I turned around to see Alice standing there.

"What now?"

"I can't believe you just let him go like that. You really are such a nice guy. And a sop."

"I know...but I think Emmett would be better off with my sister. I think he knows that too."

"So you're not gonna fight for him anymore? Seeing you guys kiss really made me think you would have fought for him more. You'd have made the cutest couple."

"Hey this was just an experiment right? I mean who knows maybe I am bisexual. I think we'll just have to see where love takes me next. Besides I know I'll always have you."

"Yeah...about that...I don't think that it's going to work out."

I laughed and brought Alice into me for a hug. I don't know what I'd do without her I mean she's been there with me through everything. And I wasn't lying when I told her that I'm fine with Emmett being gone. He wants to live his life and I want to live mine and if we ever chose to meet again so be it. Hopefully the next time we meet I won't be dressed in drag but I don't make any promises.

* * *

**So yeah you people have made it through this with me. I don't know how to thank you enough for waiting around for this. :P I mean you people who are reading this are the reason I even continued this story.**

**I remember when I thought of the story. I was talking on msn with FireTurnsToAsh and she was telling me about Jackson Rathbone dressing in drag on Criminal Minds and I was thinking of a fanfiction story like that. And so it was born! Although I didn't want to write it because I thought people would hate me for it but Ashleigh (FireTurnsToAsh) decided to write it. Things went bad and I adopted the story from her and she's been my beta ever since. :')**

**It's been a long year and a bit and I am surprised everyone stuck around for it. I mean I felt so bad when I couldn't update because I knew that I had to I kept telling myself I NEED to update. The reason that this update took so long was that I spent one Sunday (2 weeks ago) writing and finished the chapter and sent it to my beta FireTurnsToAsh but she didn't have any time to read it. (Like me GCSEs and such) So I sent the chapter to my other friend HollzieRedCrow and she read it. It took a while too but I thought she might be able to have it done before FireTurnsToAsh because Holly (HollzieRedCrow) is a fast reader. :P Finally I got it back and was able to fix my mistakes and here it is! This was a pointless story but I thought you needed a good explanation to why this wasn't posted sooner because it so could have been.**

**I am not good at saying good bye to a story, especially one I have been working on for so long. But I managed to do it with the other stories so I can bare it. I just hope that the ending was something to what you were hoping for...if not it was at least satisfying?**

**I have not decided whether or not to do an epilogue I guess it depends on whether you want an epilogue or not? Because I will write one, it'll take a long time because exams are coming up and I need to revise but I will write an epilogue if you want one. So review and let me know if you do! :)**

**Also I was toying around with the idea of another ending but it was a really stupid one. :L I don't know if you'd wanna read it (didn't write it but I had the idea to write it) but if you do let me know...I MIGHT write it and message you with it.**

***sigh***

**This is much longer than it needed to be but I don't know what else to say! I don't want to just end it and not write anything else.**

**I guess I just want to thank everyone who has read the story, favourited it, reviewed and put it on story alert. I mean if you people weren't around I wouldn't have been writing this and it was so much fun to write!**

**Again THANKS SO MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**~ CullenGirl1901**

**xx**

******P.S my friend HollzieRedCrow just started a new fanfiction story and I was wondering if anyone would check it out? I mean you'd be doing me a huge favour and I owe her for pre-reading this chap for me. Holly has THREE fanfiction accounts for some unknown reason but this is her most recent. It would mean a lot to me - and her if you could at least stop by?**


End file.
